Jaune Torchwick
by Roman God of Chaos
Summary: Jaune Arc is now Jaune Torchwick. Abandoned at birth by his parents he is taken in by the nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick who is raising his own son to be as infamous and nefarious as he is. However what if Jaune Torchwick is going to have to go to Beacon to be an undercover agent for Cinder and her plans. Involves crime, murder, fashionable suits, and action!
1. The Torchwicks

**Alright hey there RWBY fans. I think? Anyways I decided to lay off Destiny, Taken King is addictive people, and decided to finally make that RWBY story I wanted. Now while I love team RWBY, funny little bastards, I really like Jaune Arc fics. However I only ever found one deadpool fic, forget the name, and I thought why not make a fic about the hulk within Jaune Arc himself? Well sorry because that isn't for today…Maybe the next day, but not today. Before I begin know that my RWBY knowledge on the land and everything is pretty average so that's why I wanna study every little detail I can. That's what I do with my Fairy Tail fiction. Anyways enjoy…I guess.**

Jaune sat in his chair at home, sipping a cup of soda while reading his newest issue of X-Ray and Vav. He was 9 years old at the time and was happy. His life had been one of adventure, lies, thievery, and fun! Especially since he lived in a secret house, as he would like to call it, with no one but his other friend and dad. He read on and on, loving the scenes that added action and comedy to them as well. He chuckled to himself.

Unknown to him someone was carefully tiptoeing through the living room right behind the young boy. Jaune chuckled again, snorting a little, and soon felt a pair of gloved hands grab him before shaking him. Jaune laughed wildly before looking up at his father, a man with orange hair, a bowler hat with a red band and a small feather, and a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf. He had black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes. He chuckled as his son smiled and stood up suddenly and hugged the man, Roman Torchwick!

"Dad you're back early! How was work?" Jaune asked his father who pat his head and ruffled his hair while chuckling. "Easy there kiddo. Remember what daddy told you, hm?" Roman asked his son while he looked around the living room. Everything seemed in order, the couch was left still while the fireplace was not lit like last time, and he didn't have fifty comic books out this time for Roman to clean…

Just twenty five.

Jaune pulled out a slightly full wallet from his arms as he withdrew and smirked at his father. "Always rob the nearest sucker with a fancy trick or two." Roman chuckled and pat his head.

Now while not sharing the same blood, easily told by the hair color and eyes, Jaune is the adopted son of Roman Torchwick. Now Roman never really wanted a kid, heck, he never even wanted to settle down, but he found Jaune as a young baby in a small basket, he called that a horrible cliché when he saw the basket, and tried to give the baby known as Jaune away. However Jaune suddenly started to slowly grow on Roman, especially when Jaune called Roman 'dada'. Roman decided that hey, maybe a little accomplice would be good for him. He totally didn't take him as his son just because he was actually adorable and cute in his own way. Totally not. "That's my boy! I didn't even feel it this time. You'll be an infamous criminal like your dad soon enough!" Roman smiled before snatching his wallet back and smirking as Jaune pouted, not losing his wallet.

Roman had been teaching his son the aspects of being a criminal, especially if he was going to go big like his old man. Well he wasn't that old…In his opinion. He was teaching Jaune all his dirty tricks such as using dirt to blind enemies, cheap shots, and nutcrackers. "Where's Neo?" Jaune asked, now falling back onto his butt and now feeling more cheery than ever. "Awww that's just adorable. You miss your little girlfriend don't you?" Roman loved to tease Jaune the most as well. Jaune and Neo were both the best of friends, even though Neo never spoke he understood what she could say just by her hands or her face. Jaune did too, but sometimes he got a little mixed up. "Dad!" Jaune playfully shoved his father but his father stood tall while Jaune had a small blush covering his cheeks.

"Anyways work went well. Got about fifty thousand lien now, so we should be good as always. Anyways Jaune how about we go to the kitchen. I got a little something to show you." Jaune immediately ran towards the kitchen with excitement. "OH MY MONTY!" A shout echoed through the house and Roman walked in to see Jaune wielding two long katanas. The hilt was as basic as it got but it had red and black swirls going to the handle and leaving a shiny silver blade resting upon the hilt. Jaune swung the swords with amazing speed and Roman went to the fridge and grabbed a loaf of bread before tossing it to Jaune.

Jaune immediately turned around and sliced the bread in half as it landed onto the floor with a soft little thump. "How did you know dad?!" Jaune asked, sheathing the blades into their respective holds before running to Roman and hugging him. "Well I saw you and Neo play around and I saw you act like a little assassin, so I thought why not? They're just normal but with your semblance it will be easy."

Jaune's semblance was actually pretty rare from Roman's perspective. He had Jaune train against a test dummy and watched as his attacks became swifter with each strike and how he moved faster as well, but what really got his attention was when he could activate it. His speed and attacks got swifter but it was all the training, while it actually gave him a healing factor. Two years ago Jaune cut his hand with a knife when he was trying to cut some cucumbers for dinner, but when Roman went to check on Jaune he saw the wound closed up a few seconds later. They tested it later by used a small pin on Jaune's finger, and they saw that the minute they did that his little thumb healed immediately. . "Anyways I got a few days off from stealing, so we should be good for that ice cream, huh?" Roman smiled as Jaune hugged Roman and Roman returned the hug as well.

"Will Neo come?"

"Sure. Plus I'm pretty sure if we didn't invite her she'd really hurt us." They both laughed before going back to their duties. In a few more years though, shit would go down.

 **Okay that's it. Tell me how I did with my first RWBY Fic. Anyways Jaune's semblance is kind of like a dark weapon really, something similar to a living nightmare. However I may workshop it a bit more, but you're free to give me ideas. To those of the Dragon Slayer Arc, next update will be at 9/27/15. Schmucks of the galaxy will be at 9/29/15! Enjoy. BTW I hope I got Jaune a bit more right. He's meant to be growing up as a criminal, so that's the whole thing. Any help is appreciated!**


	2. Torchwick is Ready

**Hey there guys and before I start I just wanted to say…DAAAAAMN! I mean I understand RWBY stories are pretty popular but my mail was full, took me a good long time to get through it, but I won't disappoint, or I'll try not to. Anyways now I want to add some information. Jaune's semblance is a living nightmare, a basic trap for enemies caught within its radius. The user will not be harmed and can weave the fears to their heart's content. The victim will face their worst fears, deepest regrets, loss, guilt, and sorrow. It is dangerous and can cause some trauma depending on how long they would stay. Jaune is going to be a dual wielder and other weapons will be added. Now onto the story.**

 _8 Years Later Torchwick Residence_

While strange as the house seemed it was good on the inside. Jaune actually lived in an abandoned house, and while the outside looked horrible such as broken panels, windows wrecked, and chipped paint that seemed too black to even be chipped. However inside the house there was pretty much everything someone needed. Tables, a working kitchen, a stock full fridge, and television. Especially rooms. Now no one ever went this far in Vale before, but Jaune loved where he lived even if it did look like crap.

Jaune was meditating on the floor. He was in the living room, yes, but to his vision he was in a meadow of darkness. He felt his energy swirl around him, coursing through his veins, the complete harmony of darkness within. It was serene to Jaune, and he couldn't deny that being alone sometimes helped. Now nothing could ruin this moment…

Nothing but a stiletto heel smacking into his back. Jaune face planted straight into the boarded floors and groaned before said heel appeared in front of his head. A girl with half pink hair and half brown hair with white streaks coursing down the pink side. She had mismatched eyes as well such as her right eyes pink and brown, but when she blinked it changed to brown and white. She wore a white jacket with a pink interior and brown pants with gray boots and very high heels. Under her jacket was a black corset, slightly curved to reveal her hips, and wore a lot of necklaces around her neck. She had a pink umbrella with a lot of detail but also visible.

"Why would you cheap shot me?" Jaune asked, rubbing his head and slowly getting up to see his childhood, and only, friend Neo. She had a devious glint in her eyes and had a smile that said she had an amazing scheme. "Oh I can tell this is going to piss off dad isn't it?"

"…"

"I thought so, but he is gone…It is just us…And I am bored."

Neo rolled her eyes and took Jaune's hand before she looked back and looked down and put a hand to cover her mouth, even though she didn't laugh she made silent giggles that shook her up and down, and pointed to Jaune.

Jaune raised an eyebrow before looking down and widening his eyes and letting out a manly "eep!" at what he was wearing. He was shirtless and had his red and black boxers on. He quickly took his hand back and ran upstairs into his room, quickly grabbing his natural clothing for everyday walking. He looked in the mirror and checked himself out before flexing with a grin. He had black jeans on and a brown trench coat on. He had a black shirt underneath with the words, 'I love Crime' plastered on the front. He smiled deviously before widening his eyes and checking his closet and finding a red mask with two large black patches covering the front with two white little contacts covering it. He smiled before moving it aside and grabbing a bowler's hat similar to Roman's but this one was black and had a white band around it. He smirked before walking back downstairs and saw Neo holding both his blades.

"Thanks Neo." He said, grabbing the two blades before placing them behind his back and nodding. Neo grabbed Jaune's hand and in the blink of an eye they were gone from the house. However the petite girl did leave some certain…stuff behind.

Not a few minutes later a certain criminal walked back in. "Hey Jaune I'm…back…," Roman tried to say before slamming his cane into the ground. There were two buckets of ice cream on the ground, completely devoured. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he yelled into the heavens.

 _Downtown Vale_

Neo and Jaune appeared in another blink of glass and stood upon a roof. "So what are we doing this time? Robbing a truck? No that would be too easy. Oh wait! I know! We're robbing a group of rich snobs in a very classy ride, huh?!" Jaune guessed, waiting to see Neo's answer before she pointed down the building. Jaune raised an eyebrow before smirking and looking at what Neo pointed to. Down the three story building there was an ice cream truck and Neo had a hungry look in her eyes. "You want to steal ice cream? I understand you like it, but why steal it?" He asked and Neo gave out a cute pout that made Jaune cringe.

Whenever Neo pouted it was just too cute, and she just looked adorable, even though they were the same age, a lot thought she was younger due to her stature. "Alright I got this. You go steal it while I deal with the driver." Neo smiled brightly and quickly hugged Jaune, who blushed slightly, before disappearing into glass shards once more.

Jaune quickly ran off the building and grabbed onto the ledges of the balconies that surrounded it, swinging down to a safe distance before jumping off one that was 9 feet tall. He cracked his neck and walked to the ice cream truck before going up front. The man at the truck looked behind him to see a blonde young man in a coat come up. "Excuse me, but I'm afraid I don't know where I'm at. I need direction back to the center of Vale. I was with a few friends at the theaters, but I kind of got lost."

"Sure kid. Alright now what you gotta do is," the ice cream man started to give Jaune directions which he repeated and asked again if this is the way to go, stalling for more time. Right behind him a certain petite girl was tiptoeing with excellent silence that made ninjas sound like elephants. She carefully walked behind the man before her umbrella made contact with the man's neck, incapacitating him immediately.

Neo gave put a beautiful smile before pointing to the driver's seat. "Alright, but first…" A few minutes later the ice cream man was propped up against the wall with an ice cream right on top of his head, melting down his hair and onto his chest. Neo and Jaune smiled before Jaune took the driver's seat and started the truck. "Well I may not seem old enough, but I sure as hell know how to drive a truck!" Jaune started the truck and stomped his foot onto the pedal, driving the truck with more speed than an ice cream truck should ever go.

Neo was eating ice cream and licking the frozen treats with a happy smile. Jaune just loved to steal stuff, especially when it involved joyrides like this. After an hour of driving and Neo eating at least twenty seven ice cream pops she finally decided it was time to stop. They both smiled and left the truck out in the middle of Vale, with a free ice cream sign.

Needless to say, a lot of children ran up to the truck and stole as much as they could. Jaune and Neo both walked through the streets of Vale, smiling and chuckling as they passed by stores and small shops. They stayed like that until night and it seemed as if they were going to have more fun. However it was short lived as Jaune's scroll suddenly beeped to life. Jaune pulled it out and looked at the image of his father who had a serious frown on his face.

"Hey dad! Neo and I were just robbing an ice cream truck…again," Jaune said with a sheepish smile and Neo just hugged Jaune and playfully pat his hat.

" _Alright look. I would be a bit pissed, but I am definitely not in the mood today. A…associate of mine wants someone in Beacon. Now as useful as Neo seems she has to be by my side for a while, and while I really, really, REALLY, hate the plan you are the only one good enough. So son…think you're ready to step into the big leagues?"_

Roman had a frown on his face, but Jaune could tell he was desperate by the way the scroll shook slightly. Neo had been with his dad for the past years, allowed on the real jobs while Jaune and Roman robbed small shops. 'Bonding experiences' is what Roman called it. "Alright dad, I'm coming over."

" _Alright but before I tell Neo to teleport you here I want you to stay extremely quiet and try not to piss off a lady in a red dress. Just trust me."_

"Don't worry dad. You can count on me," Jaune said and puffed his chest with a cocky smile but noticed how his father sighed and motioned for Neo to start the jump to the warehouse.

Neo grabbed Jaune's hand but she held a neutral face, one Jaune knew all too well. "I promise I will listen to him." Neo gave out a small smile before they teleported and left.

 _Warehouse_

Jaune and Neo arrived outside of about a dozen warehouses in the area. Each one looked to be pretty empty and small, but the one outside this one had a bullhead landed right there, but it had a few recent scratches on it. Jaune looked curiously at it while Neo tugged on Jaune's coat, trying to get him to look to the side. Jaune looked to see Roman rubbing his head slightly and causing Jaune to jog to him. "Dad! Are you okay?" Jaune was currently in the criminal business but he always wore a mask, however he always was nice to his dad, and they did tease each other from time to time. "Yeah. Just fine, but my head hurts a bit because of the sheer idiocy of idiots who couldn't even hold themselves against a little girl in a red hood with a giant mechanized scythe."

Jaune looked astounded and looked to Neo, hoping for at least some light here. Neo shrugged and had a curious look herself, blinking and causing her eyes to change once more.

"So what did you need dad?" Jaune asked but his dad quickly put a gloved hand to Jaune's lips and made him be quiet for a bit. "Call me Roman, alright? My associate doesn't like formalities like that, and try not to be insulted if she says anything." Jaune slowly nodded and Roman walked to the warehouse front where a table was at. He looked to it before ignoring it as Roman and Neo walked inside.

A lot of crates were inside, but Jaune could easily tell they were full of dust. Roman had taught him what uses crates could be used for in the underworld. Hiding troops and mercenaries, weapons, illegal products, lien, and dust. Jaune looked around before Roman lifted his cane and stamped the ground. A woman with luscious black hair stepped out. She had a red dress with yellow symbols on the sides of her arms. _'Oh why do I feel like I might regret this soon?'_ Jaune saw two more people step out. One was a girl with mint green hair, but to be honest, Jaune didn't really find hair colors weird anymore. Has anyone seen Neo's hair?

To the black haired girl's left was a male with silvery gray hair and similar clothing style. The middle woman walked closer touching Roman's chin before she suddenly let go. "Care to explain why your men were incapacitated, Roman?" She held a firm tone that made his once wild and free father straighten up. "Cinder, Cinder, Cinder…Look I had a lot of people chasing me. I thought it would be smooth, but I did not expect some scythe wielding little girl and a fully grown huntress to appear and start chasing me. Plus next run will go smoother."

Roman tried to smooth talk his way out before a sphere of fire materialized in the middle woman's, Cinder, hand. She had a fire in her eyes that could be clearly seen, reflecting from the fires from her hand which caused Roman to smile sheepishly. "Roman all I ask for are results. I don't need questions, but results. Now I am oh so curious to ask who this young man is right here." She made a step towards Jaune who narrowed his eyes slightly as she inched closer and stared Jaune in the eyes.

She was testing his resolve. Jaune could easily see how much she wanted him to break away, but he would give no satisfaction of the matter. Even if he was feeling his instincts yell at him to stop. Cinder raised an eye curiously before breaking away first, cupping her chin while the other two looked at him. "Got a name there kid?" The silvery gray haired kid asked Jaune who stopped gazing at Cinder and look right to the two strange haired people in front of him. "Jaune Torchwick," he said causing both of them to widen their eyes in surprise. Obviously his dad didn't really speak of him to his clients, maybe to keep him from spotlight? He doubted that.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that this punk is your dad?" Mercury saw Jaune narrow his eyes in slight anger. "Firstly my dad's not some punk. He's Remnant's greatest criminal mastermind. Secondly, I'm his adopted son and soon to be next big shot," Jaune quickly said, staring down at the other boy in front of him as he also stared back at him.

"Excuse this idiotic guy here, but he's slow on manners. My name's Emerald, and he's Mercury." The mint haired girl known as Emerald cut into the glaring contest before they offered their hands and shook, but by the way they shook their hands it almost seemed as if they were trying to crush the other one's immediately.

"Jaune calm down. Cinder is here and we don't want her mad. Trust me when I say this," he said to his now slightly angered son. Neo pulled on Jaune's arm and made him release Mercury's hand. Cinder turned around and had a smirk on her face. "So you're telling me you want your son to be our undercover little mole at Beacon?"

"Look Jaune's pretty good at lying, and I did make transcripts that can get him through. He can easily blend in, new last name and everything. I know he's new and you might not trust him, but he's a damn good criminal. He'll be a good spy too." Roman seemed to believe Jaune was capable of this.

"He's good too. I mean those two will be gone for a long time and we both know this. So he'll be the perfect agent we need."

Cinder put a delicate hand to her chin and slowly nodded as if agreeing to the plan. "Alright Roman. I'll let your son go in, but he has to report in every week. I want full scale reports of the school's insides, layers, and every inch of Beacon. I don't want any weaknesses being shown, understood?" She walked closer to Jaune and cupped his chin before placing her lips close to Jaune's ear.

He could feel her breath as she smirked. "If you do well I promise you'll get a lot of lien, and maybe something _else._ " Cinder had a sultry tone to her voice causing Jaune's cheeks to go red. He felt a high heel slam into his foot and it took all of Jaune's strength not to yell. Cinder removed her head from Jaune's shoulder and smirked before walking away. Mercury huffed and walked away and Emerald smirked at Jaune before waving goodbye to him.

"Dad what the hell was all that?!" Jaune finally shouted out and Roman groaned before shaking his head. "Trust me when I say that she is one of the worst people I am working with now. Look all you need to know is that you'll be heading to Beacon soon. Pack up your stuff back home and get ready, Neo's taking you. Jaune you are doing is very dangerous, I need to know you can do this." Roman had his gloves on Jaune's shoulders.

Jaune only smirked and raised a thumb up. "A Torchwick always makes it by, even when in a bind." Roman smiled and pat Jaune on his hat and motioned for him to go. "I got a few things to do now. You go back home with Neo." Without anything else Neo took Jaune's hand and teleported back home.

 _Torchwick Residence_

Jaune nodded his head to Neo, but before he could go upstairs Neo grabbed his hand and had a look of worry on her face. "It's alright Neo. I can take care of myself, after all we've killed lots of people haven't we?" Neo had a small smile but nodded and quickly hugged her best friend once more before waving goodbye to him. He walked upstairs and took off his clothes, and got into bed.

' _I can already tell life is going to go to shit…Fuck it.'_

 **This was a little something I had to do. A lot of you guys really liked the story so I thought why not make a real quick chapter, hm? Anyways next update will be 9/25/15. I am giving this another quickie. I hope you liked it and I know Emerald and Mercury aren't see until a few episodes later but I thought why not let Jaune meet them earlier them early on? Anyways will there be a pairing? Yes. However it is going to be hard to choose, maybe harem, maybe a threesome, maybe…Oh screw it I'll just think about it later. Love you all. I own nothing of RWBY.**


	3. Torchwick At Beacon

**Alright guys good to see you. Now I'd just like to let out one little secret, and then from now on there will be secrets. If anyone read that mask part, Benthino you smart dog, then you know whose mask it is. Will Jaune get the suit? Only one way to find out…Also I just found out that some anime, no matter how perverted, goes past the limits…*shudders* Also I've checked the reviews and I see some Neo lovers, Cinder lovers, and a harem lover…Like I said it isn't voting, but I'd like to hear some input. Time to start the story.**

 _Torchwick Residence_

Jaune was awake in the morning early. His ride to Beacon was due very soon, He had packed his stuff up and was going to Beacon in about an hour. Dad had just finished his goodbyes, told him to be careful, and to rob as many schmucks as he could. Jaune hugged Roman after that and watched his father leave for another job, except more early. He had everything he needed packed up and ready. "Let's see…Grenades, check, swords, check, throwing daggers, check, and half eaten sausage," Jaune said and grabbed a sausage from his plate that sat upon his bed and ate it. "Eaten. Clothes are check, my coats are perfect, and the hat is clean as always…Oh I almost forgot about the suit!" Jaune immediately ran over and picked up a briefcase which had a red color scheme to it with black trim at the sides that trailed up to the handle. He opened it to reveal absolutely nothing.

"Alright time to load it up." Jaune walked over to his closet and pulled out the same red mask that he had passed by a few days ago. He pulled it out and held it with him. "Been a while hasn't it?" He smiled brightly before putting the mask inside the suitcase and walking in the closet. He pulled a key from his coat and unlocked a large compartment that revealed a red suit with black trim on the shoulders and on the sides. It had a strange little logo at the belt but Jaune didn't take any time to look and just put the contents into the case. He closed the case and carried it with him. "Okay you can do this Jaune. Just pretend to be a guy with a different name and examine the school. Can't be that hard right?"

 _Thump, Thump_

Jaune looked behind him to see his friend right there with a slightly sad smile on her face. "Oh don't give me that. We can still go on ice cream heists. I'll come back in a week okay?" Jaune and Neo never really did separate when in Vale. They were practically together all day long. They snuck into movies together, robbed people together, and ate together as well. Neo was always bored without Jaune around and had to listen to Roman complain about problems and how much a bitch Cinder was. "…"

"What do you mean don't be corrupted?"

"…"

"You think if I spend time with a bunch of good guys that I'll change my criminal ways?"

"…" Neo had a pout on her face and looked away, blushing slightly. "Oh don't worry about me. Worry about all the ice cream stores once I come back, huh?" Jaune's attempt at a series of ice cream heists seemed to cheer Neo up as she smiled and held out her hand. "I'm ready." He grabbed his luggage and suitcase and in an instant they were gone.

 _Vale's Airport (_ **Does anyone know the name of where the ships go to pick up the students? I honestly have no idea.)**

Neo had teleported them about a few blocks away from the airport at Vale. Jaune started walking away, leaving a slightly saddened Neo back in the alley. She let out a mute sigh and started to walk before a pair of arms wrapped around her short frame. She blushed brightly, knowing exactly the coat that belonged to a certain blonde. "I promise I'll be back, alright? I won't ever change. You could even leave me in a freezer with ice cream in my boxers and I wouldn't change for anything," Jaune said to a very happy Neo. She turned around and hugged her best friend and gave a thumbs up before teleporting away. "…She took my wallet didn't she?" He checked his coat and was right…

Monty damn it Neo!

Jaune grabbed his luggage and began to head for the port. It only took him a few minutes but he had everything put into the cargo hold of the aircraft he was riding in. He quickly got on and walked around the ship before a sudden shake caused him to shift a little and almost cause him to fall. Almost. He used his hands to flip him forward as he made his decent to the steel floor and landed back onto his feet. He brushed off any dust on his coat and groaned a bit. He always wanted to look presentable when meeting people, even enemies, but if ever had a dusty coat how would he live?

He looked to the images on the screen as they turned on to reveal his father and his mugshot. _'It is now official. That is his worst mugshot…ever,'_ he thought with slightly surprised eyes. He turned around and saw a short girl that was slightly taller than Neo, slightly, and a blonde haired girl with some… _noticeable_ assets. He coughed into his sleeve and turned around to see Glynda Goodwitch on the screen, Beacon's witch itself from what he read up on. He tuned out all the noises in the ship and just waited to get off this aircraft. It was so boring with Neo around.

 _Beacon Academy_

Jaune walked through the doors of the aircraft, looking around in actual astonishment at the academy in front of him. It was huge! He had seen lots of stuff in his heist life, robbing, Faunus, and a whole ton of lien, but this took surprise to a whole new level. He walked through the herd of students that were either new, old, or very old. He walked through the people and tipped his hat to a few ladies who giggled slightly. "Still got swag don't I?" He said to himself as he walked by a tree before an explosion rocketed from not too far away. He looked around and checked his right and raised an eye. That same girl in a red hood was being yelled at by a white haired girl.

He walked over to them before grunting to get their attention real quick. "What?!" The white haired girl shouted at him causing Jaune to narrow his eyes slightly. "Oh uh…hi," the little one said to Jaune and he nodded his head in accordance. "I think you are being a bit too harsh on the kid, huh? What could she do to rile you up?" Jaune asked before he got a rant which he wished he could take back immediately.

"Harsh?! She nearly blew us off the cliff by almost blowing up dust! Dust! Who knows what could have happened if it were any bigger!"

"It's not my fault that you didn't keep that lid sealed, princess!" The red one replied back and Jaune sighed before another voice stepped in.

"Heiress actually." A girl with a black ribbon on her head decided to step in. Jaune widened his eyes and nearly shouted out her name. _'Oh fuck no. No fucking way! This is not happening…,'_ Jaune panicked in his head before she turned her golden gaze from ruby and Weiss to him. He quickly turned his head away and tipped his hat down a bit more to cover up his eyes.

The ribbon haired girl turned her head back to Weiss and Ruby and explained to them who Weiss was. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world…" The girl said to the now identified Weiss Schnee. "Finally! Some recognition," Weiss replied to Blake with a bit of gratitude.

' _Oh my god, dad, I now know_ why _robbed those bastards all the time.'_ Jaune could tell that he was never going to enjoy being in an academy with an arrogant snob like a Schnee around. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," she finished with a neutral face and a dust bottle in hand. "Since we were all thinking it. You just got burned," Jaune couldn't resist teasing this bitch, especially with a burn like that. The girl that Jaune was slightly afraid of showed a brief emotion in her eyes, one Jaune knew all too well. Surprise. "What? How dare… The nerve of… Ugh!" Weiss quickly grabbed the bottle of dust from the ribbon girl and took off in an angry fit. "See ya… Bitch," Jaune muttered the last part so he didn't have to deal with her coming back. He looked to see Ruby try to find the other girl, but saw her walk away. _'Oh please don't look at me kid. Do not look at me.'_

Ruby sighed in sadness. First day at Beacon and her sister ditched her, nearly blew up, and now had an enemy. She looked to the blonde haired kid in the coat and waved at him and saw him groan. "…Name's Jaune…," Jaune quickly checked his pockets and found his fake ID, "Arc!" He snapped his fingers and saw the girl fall over. He quickly offered his hand and pulled her up. "Ruby Rose," she smiled and they both began walking.

 _Five Minutes Later_

"All I'm saying is that the Schnee Corporation really sucks. My dad and I…protest, yeah, against their activists of labor against Faunus." He smiled as Ruby nodded before asking the one question Jaune loved. "Want to see my weapon?" She asked and he smirked before nodding. Next thing he knew he saw a scythe and widened his eyes.

 _Flashback_

" _Cinder, Cinder, Cinder… Look I had a lot of people chasing me. I thought it would be smooth, but I did not expect some scythe wielding little girl…"_

 _Flashback End_

' _Her dad?! Oh by Monty that is blackmail for later.'_ Jaune inwardly snickered before looking to Ruby. "That's pretty cool. What kind of gun is it?"

"It's a high impact sniper rifle." She replied with a cheery tone and folded it back in and looked to Jaune with big eyes that almost beat Neo's.

Almost.

"Well check my babies out." Jaune unsheathed both his katanas and swung them with amazing speed before holding them up and stabbing them into the ground and pulled out two pistols and spun them on each finger. "Two Glock 19s and two katanas made from the finest sto- I mean bought steel" Ruby had huge stars in her eyes and smiled brightly. "What can they do?'

"Well they can do this!" Jaune grabbed both his katanas before tossing them high into the air and putting the barrel of the pistol behind one and causing it to extend to a certain degree before both blades fell into two perfectly aligned slots meant to hold them and a small scope popped out. "A crossbow infused with dust rounds. Little invention of mine that's good for shooting and cutting down any close enemies." Ruby was gawking like crazy and Jaune just loved watching that amazed face. He unclipped the blades and put them away along with his pistols and smirked. "So AWESOME!" Ruby shouted out and Jaune just chuckled. However he stopped once an important question popped up. "Do you know where we're going?"

"Me? I was just following you…Oh crap," he said before running off to Monty knows where. "Wait! Where are you going?" She called out only to see Jaune waving to her. "To the speech thingy! Look just hurry up, we can meet up later!" He ran off and thought about the day.

' _Met a short girl, met an old enemy, and now a bitchy princess. Just what I need…;_

 **Okay chapter three is done. Anyways I got a good message from someone with a good amount of knowledge and I would like to say that Jaune's semblance will be workshopped still. I feel as if it might be a bit to op and that maybe I could change some effects. Anyways chapters for Chaos Dragon and Schmucks are coming, just hold on peeps!**


	4. Torchwick and Tomorrow

**Hi everyone! Okay so I am thinking of changing Jaune's semblance to a healing factor, yes like marvel. Will he be immortal? Your choice, but here's the catch….He's still going to feel pain, the full force of it. Now I thought hard on it and really Benthino gave me a good idea, and I really think Jaune having this will be cool. Plus to be honest the nightmare thing would made him a bit to sadistic…I admit he kills people, takes from the poor AND rich, but the sadistic streak only runs in the Dragon Slayer story. So tell me what semblance you think he should have in the story and I'll fix it up. I'll tally up the votes on a date but updates will come up.**

 _Beacon_

Jaune entered the main building to where the meeting was and scanned the place out for any students who seemed out of place or would provide problems later on. "Wow you are fast, but not as fast as me!" A cheerful voice spoke to Jaune who looked to his right and saw Ruby. "…Well damn," he said with a surprised look. It was short noticed as a stunning blonde chick waved over to them, or more at Ruby.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot," she called out to Ruby.

Ruby looked to Jaune and gave a weak smile and moved a bit. "Oh sorry, Jaune. I got to see my sister now, but I'll see you later!" She said, running off to her sister. Jaune, in his mind, stared at the beautiful blonde and grinned. ' _Hot blondes? Oh, dad, thank you so much! If Beacon has women like that then there's no tell… Wait. Did she say sister?'_ Jaune looked at the pair that talked about how Ruby exploded and how Yang thought she was sarcastic.

It was funny for a while. Until a certain ice bitch decided to butt in and speak her mind out to Ruby about how she almost blew them off a cliff…

' _She is complaining about being blown off a cliff? Have any of them ever been shot in the chest multiple times? That's not exactly fun or cool.'_ Jaune did get shot once by a mob of a certain man's thugs. He took them all down, then screamed in pain. If he was ever going to scream in pain it was going to be at the right time and definitely not at a wrong one.

He tipped his hat up at how the Schnee Heiress started bitching and describing a manual, and then Ruby… Oh Ruby why? "Hi Weiss. I'm Ruby. Want to be friends? We could go shopping for school supplies."

Weiss made a slow fake smile, which Ruby did not seem to notice, and replied, "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and… scraggly over there."

Jaune narrowed his eyes and flipped off Weiss while she wasn't looking and crossed his arms. ' _I am going to kill her… Just until I get permission. Scraggly? Oh I'll show you scraggly you little piece of shit…,'_ Jaune continued to think of ways to make Weiss pay by thinking of pranks that will damage her reputation here. It was then that Ozpin came up on stage and proceeded to speak out to all those here.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step," Ozpin stated to all the students who were attended here. As Glynda told students when initiations would begin Jaune began to ponder a few thoughts as of now.

What would the initiation hold? Jaune could kill and hold his own in a fight that much is known, but it's just more different when killing Grimm. He was going to have to be good about this, and he couldn't wear the suit. He had someone who already knows the suit, and knows his other side… It would be too risky, even for a second on Beacon. He didn't have any more thoughts on the matter and decided to head for the dorms.

 _10:00 P.M. Beacon Dorms_

Jaune sighed as he stretched his arms. He had just finished scouting out most of Beacon's interior, but it wasn't a lot to be careful of, but Cinder would have her uses for the info either way. He stripped off his coat and his shirt and groaned a bit and took aim of a few glances his way. Jaune was physically lean and strong, and while not overly muscular like some beefheads there he had the whole six pack and lean physique that would make most women swoon. Well the ones that were crazy about muscles…

He looked around the room and watched a few guys tussle around, but immediately turned it and watched his same 'friend', Ruby, talk with her sister. They seemed to be discussing something, but then the blonde one pulled her sister up and started dragging her. He ignored them and looked around the dorms before closing his eyes for rest. _'Initiations begin tomorrow Jaune. You got this.'_

Just like that the candles went out and he let the dreams consume him.

 **Action is going to start soon boys! It's time for some partying! Now this Sunday I will tally the votes and see what semblance Jaune is going to use. Pairings? Like I said, it isn't voting, but I see a lot of ice cream lovers out there. Anyways tell me what you thought of the latest chapter and be up in case of another chapter. The other one is going to start with initiations. Now if you will excuse me… I have a date with a pork chop.**


	5. AU Votes Done

**Alright today was the final day for votes. The votes are for extreme healing, but here's the catch. Now if he lost his arm he could put it back on, but once its cut off he feels the full extent of the pain. If he loses a limb he feels full pain, gets crushed by a tree, full pain! Gets kicked in the boing loings?**

…

 **Well it hurts so yes. Anyways the next chapter will be in a week, this week really, so hold your popcorn, please don't because it pains me to see popcorn wasted, and I will have the next chapter up soon. Also would you like to see funny shorts at the end? Like alternate endings with a hilarious scene? Just review and tell me what ya want!**


	6. Initiations Part 1

**Finally initiation day! Alright guys now I have to state a few things is that I NEED feedback. Any errors, tell me, anything you think would assist me, tell me. Honestly I want everyone to enjoy the story but ideas from you guys will totally help me in the long run. Also would anyone be interested in Jaune being raised by grimm? Not going to do it now, but later in the future I might… Anyways let's start!**

Neo looked slightly saddened as she licked her ice cream away at the hidden warehouse, Roman talking to a bunch of thugs to get the dust settled right. She wasn't used Jaune being gone for a day, but how long would he be at Beacon? Her lovable goofball was the best thing about her days. Whenever she woke up she and him would find the best activities to do, even stuff besides stealing! However with his dad it was all business and no pleasure.

"Neo!"

Neo looked up and saw Roman there with a slightly worried look. "What's wrong, Neo? You're usually happy whenever you have ice cream… Actually you're always happy."

"…" Neo's face said it all with the worried look she had and the eyes full of disappointment. "Oh, Neo, come on! This is my son we're talking about. The guy who can take bullets and still live… While also crying. Look I know how you feel about him, and don't you dare!" Roman said as he saw the mute girl raise her ice cream as if ready to toss it at the criminal.

"…" She crossed her arms and pouted while crossing her legs. She didn't like Jaune. Not that he wasn't handsome, but he wasn't handsome but he was. He was also a very nice guy and an awesome person to meet and he always had time for her…

Neo immediately blushed at the thoughts that came to mind about Jaune being handsome and shook her head from side to side while kicking the crate she was on with her heels. "…!"

"Okay fine. Your _friend_ will be fine. I mean what's the worst that could happen? He's probably laying back with a bunch of those wallets with him."

Neo looked at her ice cream and smiled warmly. Roman was right about Jaune. He would be just fine and he would be ready to go on a crazy ice cream spree at the end of the week. "..."

"I bet he's showing off. That's my boy."

 _Meanwhile_

Jaune barely avoided a large pincer that sailed over his head as he ran away from a giant fucking Deathstalker. He raised his glock in his right hand and shot bullets but the creature's armor made them bounce off while it seemed to aggravate it more. The Deathstalker slammed its claw into Jaune's stomach.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"JAUNE!"

 _Three Hours Earlier_

Jaune woke up early in the morning and groaned as the sunlight reached his eyes. He picked himself up and saw everyone either dressing or going out of the dorms. He decided to skip brushing his teeth today and settled for two mints instead. He always had to keep his teeth clean to impress the ladies. He sighed and got up from his sleeping bag before grabbing his pants and putting them on. He walked up and grabbed a new shirt and his same coat from yesterday. He quickly grabbed his hat before leaving the dorms while tipping his hat down. "Morning to you all." He said to a few people with strange looks on their faces. He walked away from what seemed to be a guy with a pink highlight and some girl who he probably should not talk to. He could just tell from the guy's look that meant total annoying on a BIG level.

He looked in his hands the slip of paper he had written his locker number on. He walked down to the lockers, carefully looking around before he heard the Schnee act like a snob… AGAIN. He groaned and smacked his head before he gazed at the red headed goddess that lay before him. Now he had to admit that she was a lovely woman judging from her long red hair and to her green eyes, and just knew that this required a bit of flirting…

He butted into the conversation by simply walking behind the Schnee and bowing to the redheaded beauty. "Jaune Arc, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, beautiful," he smiled as he tipped his hat down before grinning as he saw her blush a healthy dose of red. "Pyrrha Nikos. A pleasure to meet you as well, Jaune." She seemed almost delighted by his introduction.

"Excuse me you dunce!" A bitchy voice called out to Jaune as he held a finger that meant he needed a moment before turning to look around and gaze at Weiss who seemed a bit angered by his involvement in their conversation. "What?"

"Do you know who you are even speaking to?" She asked with narrowed eyes full of annoyance, almost as if he was a nuisance to her. He smirked confidently before shaking his head as to respond to her question.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos!"

"… Never heard of her."

"She won the... What are you doing?" Weiss stopped her rant as she saw Jaune closing his eyes and leaning on a locker while his hat covered his eyes. He pulled the hat up and faked a yawn. "Oh man that was a boring lecture… Oh yes I was about to retort with I don't really care. She could be the queen of this land and I wouldn't give a damn. So how about you cool of, huh?" He smiled as he saw her flail her arms around in anger before he got up in her face.

"You almost look cute when you're angry… Almost."

"Pyrrha if you would?"

Jaune turned around before dodging a spear that was meant to hit him by the hood by twisted his torso to the left, avoiding the spear's impact by just an inch of his coat. He raised an eyebrow at Pyrrha who quickly apologized before walking off with Weiss to wherever the hell they went.

"Well that didn't go your way did it ladykiller?" Jaune turned around to see a smoking hot blonde with long flowing hair and lilac eyes, and noticeable… assets. He quickly shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Well it went my way for a bit before the spear came, so I'd have to say that's a point for me and a zero to the Ice Queen herself, am I right?" Jaune said, getting chuckles from both Ruby and the blonde.

"Name's Yang, nice to meet ya." She extended her hand which Jaune quickly took before shaking it as well. "Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Jaune Arc, the man with the mouth and stylish coat." He received a chuckle from Yang who only smiled. "Sure ladykiller. Anyways Ruby and I were just heading out to the cliffs for initiation. Want to tag along?" She asked, a shy Ruby hoping he would come.

"Oh with adorable eyes like that how could I possibly say no? That or I honestly have no one else to talk to in this entire nuthouse I like to call an academy. Just let me get my weapons." He walked to his locker, which took him only a minute, and found his gear. However his suitcase was still there and he had conflicting thoughts on whether to use the suit or not. In one hand it was extremely useful for blocking his face and made him a badass, but that suit still held a large wanted sign on it from the military and the Fang, so he just left it there and closed it off. He decided to follow the sisters to the cliffs, but for some reason he had one recurring thought in his mind.

' _Cliffs?'_

 _Cliff Area_

Jaune stood on some kind of pad, and so did the many others that were there with him. He saw Ruby to his left, Yang, some giant guy, Schnee, and others. He looked to Glynda as she explained partners/

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked as he took a sip from his mug, taking in the drink's taste and heat. Jaune raised his hand before Ozpin acted like a prick and just ignored it. "Good… You may begin."

Jaune looked to his left and instantly widened his eyes as he saw people being launched off the cliffs from spring loaded pads. He instantly pulled out his gun and assembled his gunbow and attaching a grappling hook to the end, but it started to jam on him. "Oh shit…" Yang was sent out as he shoved the hook on top of the barrel of his gun and soon saw Ruby leave. He realized one thing as Ozpin smirked to himself.

' _It was at this moment that I knew… I fucked up.'_

All Jaune knows is that he was sent out with a great rush of air and started flailing around in the air, quickly undoing his gunbow and grabbing ahold of his blades. He looked around as Ruby used her sniper to slow her impact. He guessed he was going to take the fall head on, but before he could come up with a way to lessen the pain a spear came out of nowhere and stabbed his coat, sending him across the woods and nailing him straight to a tree with a loud thud.

 _Emerald Forest_

Now Jaune was pinned to the tree, and usually this wouldn't be a problem. If it weren't for the fact that a branch was STICKING OUT OF HIS CHEST. Apparently he had moved a lot and swayed the spear to nail itself into the tree at the same height of a branch. "Fucking shit that hurts so much!" Jaune seethed and grit his teeth. He slowly began tugging before a tickling sensation occurred in his chest and he saw a few leaves poking through his insides and tickling him. "Oh god hahahahha, STOP IT, HAHAHAHAHA, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MAKE IT, HAHAHAHA, STOP!" He yelled and soon found himself tugging harder before he fell to the ground… hard. He looked around the place and grunted a bit as the hole in his chest began to heal up, his flesh returning but a patch of clothes was missing.

He heard a twitch in the bushes that were a few feet away and instantly pulled out his glocks and firing three shots into there as he saw Weiss erupt with wide eyes that showed bullets holes behind her. They looked at each other for a mere moment before she turned and walked away. "… Should have aimed more to the left." He growled and looked at the spear stuck up there before walking off. He put his hand on his head and sighed before… wait… head?

Jaune felt his head, searching for his hat before widening his eyes. His hat was gone, it must have been lost during the spear. He quickly got to the floor and started looking around before a set of red eyes greeted him. Out of a bush came a large Ursa who looked angry, and what was behind the Ursa? His hat…

Jaune pulled out his swords and looked to the big fat bear before raising an eye. "We can do this the easy way and you get out alive, or I fuck you up…" The bear let out a roar before charging headfirst at Jaune who shrugged. "Your life then…" He then ran at the bear as it leaped and took a strike with its left paw, hoping to cut down the human before it. However Jaune leaped over the claw and stabbed his blade into the ursa's back before gripping onto the handle and swinging right around which he used as a support to look at the Ursa's face. He pulled back as it roared before he smirked and grabbed a round object from his coat and jumped off, pulling his sword out as well.

The grimm growled out and was going to charge before it looked at Jaune's finger. There seemed to be a pin and it looked under before it saw nothing but an explosion. Jaune covered his eyes as the beast exploded into nothing but blood and dust, a bit covering his shoes. "Impressive."

Jaune quickly turned around, ready to cut down whoever spooked him before stopping. It was Pyrrha who had a smile on her face and seemed quite content with who she found as a partner. "Oh hey there. Impressed? Yeah didn't think so considering it's more of a creature than a person… Anyways I guess we're partners, huh Pyrrha?"

"We are Jaune, but I happened to notice something while I came to retrieve you. I saw my spear angled in a way in which you would have been hurt. Did anything hit you?" She had a worried look but Jaune only waved it off. "Please. It takes a lot more to bring me down than some branches and a few monsters." He winked at her and relished in the look on her face as she blushed.

"Well we better get going. Ladies first," he bowed and let her take the lead and smirked. He followed her and looked around before a branch smacked into his face. "Shit…" He whispered the word out as to not inform any damn grimm of their location. They both continued walking for what felt like days, in Jaune's mindset really, and finally found something that looked good. "A cave? Could this hold the relic?" Pyrrha asked her partner and turned around before raised her eyes as Jaune had already entered the cave. She waited a few seconds and was about to go in before a reassuring voice told her not to. "Don't worry Pyrrha! Just got to grab it… Wait… Why is it moving so slowly? Oh fuck me…" Soon this was heard.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Jaune ran out and Pyrrha followed and was right to do so as a large Deathstalker left the cave and roared in anger at being awakened. "What happened?!" Pyrrha asked as she and Jaune ran for it, but Jaune seemed to go slightly faster. "Long story short, cave, home, woke up an angry grimm. Now run for it!" He began running before he realized that he was going a bit faster than Pyrhha. He unloaded his glock on the grimm but it only seemed to anger it as it only screeched in anger and sent its pincer straight at Pyrrha. Pyrrha could have easily dodged it but Jaune pushed her out of the way only to see him get stabbed by the creature's pincer. He groaned and gripped at his chest to where the pincer was at.

Pyrrha widened her eyes as she saw Jaune hang limp. "J-jaune?" She asked, sadness overwhelming her. If only she had been fast enough.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

If only she could have… Wait. What? Pyrrha looked up and widened her eyes to see Jaune stabbing at the Grimm's claws but seemed to do no damage as it kept shaking him. He was still alive, even with a pincer piercing his stomach and he seemed to be okay. "Pyrrha stop looking and start stabbing this damn thing so it can let me go!" Unfortunately Jaune's words seemed to have triggered a cause and effect action. He caused himself to be caught, and now he was going through the action. The Deathstalker began to shake its claw up and down before it finally threw Jaune off into the air and sent him flying far away. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" He shouted as a last warning before he was gone from eyesight.

Jaune could only groan as his wound slowly began to heal, and the pain was just unbearable… The grimm had gotten a clean shot at his stomach and it dealt a lot of damage to the spinal region as well. He felt his bones build back and his organs slowly return to normal, but the pain still coursed through his body. "Well… this… sucks… so much." He groaned and looked around before he hit something, or someone…

 **Done! Took me a bit longer than usual but I got it done, and I know it's not the most action but that is for later on, and I hope you got a few good laughs from it, and now since you asked for an alternate ending, here it is.**

 _Alternate Ending: ZOMBIE_

Jaune was sent through the air as the spring set into place. He looked around and unsheathed his blades, ready to show everyone what this guy could do. "I believe I can flyyyyyyyy," Jaune sang out as he soared through the air with a smile. "I believe I can touch the skyyy," he continued. He smirked in happiness as he soared through the air, only to see a spear impale him right in the jugular, sending him into a tree a few seconds later.

His body met the tree with a thud as he gurgled blood, spitting out garbled words and trying to get the spear to release him. He looked around, lightly smacking the tree for help and saw the Schnee. Maybe she could help.

"I will not pair up with… OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!" She suddenly screamed and pointed to Jaune who waved and felt his throat slowly tear at the side, blood falling down like a crimson waterfall. Ruby had just followed Weiss' scream and looked up only to scream herself. "Jaune why?! You were a zombie this whole time and you never told me? How could you do this to me?"

"GRaggh haalp…" Jaune gurgled.

"We have to end him. Put him out of his misery. This also gives me a reason to stab him…" Weiss muttered the last part and aimed her blade at Jaune with a slight smirk. "Any last words, undead, before I send you to the afterlife?"

"HAAALP MEHH!" He gurgled before Weiss nodded in sadness. "I shall tell all of your transformation, Jaune. Rest in peace."

"NAAAAAAH. I SAID HALLP… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed before a glyph slammed into his face. At that day many people called Jaune a zombie the minute he returned from initiations… May his undead soul rest in peace…

 _End_


	7. Initiations Part 2

**Hey guys! Great to see you again, and just before I begin once again I'd like everyone to know that if you have any ideas for Jaune, ANY, at all I will kindly consider. Say if his semblance is to op then I would like to have some form of way to correct it. I honestly want YOUR opinions on the story so that I can make it even better! Anyways I will make a Halloween short pretty soon so the next chapter might be a short Halloween. Review if you want a short Halloween chapter guys.**

 _Emerald Forest_

Jaune was flying through the air as he felt his wound slowly seal in. If anything the healing process was the most comforting part since whenever he got stabbed or shot at it always hurt to endure the pain, but getting used to it was not easy. He suddenly collided with something soft and rolled over said soft object and hit a tree on his way in. He groaned slowly as he saw the soft object get up and then scream. "Oh my monty! JAUNE! Are you okay!? Are you dying?!"

Jaune then recognized the voice as he shook himself out of the dizziness and saw Ruby with a worried look on her face. He smirked slowly before getting up and dusting his coat. Ruby was about to argue before she saw Jaune's stomach slowly heal itself back to its original flesh and blood. It looked like he had never been pierced either. "How did you…" She asked with a slight tear in her eye before he patted her head.

"Family secret." He got up and saw two others at a set of pillars surrounding a few objects. He couldn't really make them out but he saw Ruby get up as well before the sound of a large Ursa came to all. He pulled out his guns and aimed at a... Flailing bear?

The Ursa was moaning in pain before falling down and right on top of it was that same girl he saw this morning. He widened his eyes and whistled. "I definitely want to learn how to ride one like her."

"Aww… It's broken." She said to herself as she hopped off and smiled brightly before running to the place he finally presumed was the ruins. He watched the girl do a funny little dance and her friend call her out as he smirked to himself quietly.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled out as she ran to her sister who was going to welcome her with open arms.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted back, arms wide for a hug.

"NORA!" Until the girl, now known as Nora, butted in with a smile at the two. He walked over to them and tipped his hat to them before looking around the place with a questioning glance.

"Alright so most of us have partners so either Ruby's partner is dead or missing…" Jaune casually said to himself as he felt his stomach in case of any leftover healing tissue that was needed to heal.

Jaune walked towards the other before one question got his attention. "Ruby how did you manage to get in my flight path anyways? That Deathstalker threw me pretty far, but did you jump up to catch me or something? Also is your partner dead?" Jaune asked as he got to the group.

Ruby's once excited face at seeing her sister and others immediately turned into one of shock and slight fear. "Oh no, she's going to be so mad at me!" She suddenly yelled and flailed her arms a bit before Yang grabbed them to stop her sister from hitting anyone.

"Ruby, seriously. Tell me where your partner is," Yang asked, curious as to where her sister's partner was.

In their short amount of time though Blake appeared to be gazing at Jaune, or more like inspecting, the blonde trench coated male who seemed to hold a confused expression at Ruby's partner issue. What really made her curious was the hole in his stomach that she had seen. While she heard the yell she could spot a missing portion of his flesh from his stomach and was quite worried that a student died, but when he came to them with no wound or any sign of it at all. _'He couldn't be… Could he?'_ She thought with a narrowed gaze.

"Up there." Ruby simply said in a meek tone as everyone looked up. "Up whe- What the hell?" Jaune said as he saw a Nevermore flying in the sky, and Ice Bitch herself holding onto its leg. "Okay did everyone get to do something badass or overly complicated because I got hit by a Deathstalker."

Everyone raised their hands, including Yang and Blake, causing Jaune to facepalm. "Damn you all for being main characters…," he muttered. "Where's your partner, Jaune?" Ruby asked, still looking up to Weiss who was holding on for dear life.

"Well we were running from a Deathstalker, but I am positive she lost it."

The next thing he knew was that trees were blown away from a large set of pincers. Pyrrha was spotted running from the Deathstalker which sent a pincer her way in which she narrowly dodged by a few mere inches as it kept chasing.

"Okay you know what. Screw you author!"

 **((…Rude.))**

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled out as she ran for the group of fellow huntsmen in training, avoiding any attacks from the grimm behind her that had no doubts of stopping this chase. "HURRY PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled back, noticing the angry grimm behind her.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake had to state, oblivious as to why someone of Pyrrha's reputation would let a grimm like that chase her. Yang fumed with irritation with all the events that were going on right now, furious that so much happened. "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

"BustyBlondesaywhat!" Jaune quickly said to Yang who gave a curious look. "What?" Jaune laughed wildly before stopping and putting on his game face. _'Alright Jaune. Time to show these chumps what a man can do!'_

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!"

"Oh yeah… Her." Jaune said, groaning as Ruby responded to everyone's curious looks. "She's going to fall." Blake simply said as they all looked up to see Weiss. "She'll be fine…," Ruby said with little hope in her though.

"She's falling." The young man in the green clothing stated.

After about a few minutes everyone looked around before shaking their heads, not sure what to do but stare at the spectacle. Ruby looked to Jaune, hoping he'd do something to save her and soon released Jaune's weakness. The eyes…

 _Five Seconds Later_

"Okay fine!" He shouted at Ruby's puppy eyes. They were just as strong as Neo's beautiful eyes. Wait when did he start thinking they were beautiful. "Someone catch me!" _'Guess I don't have time to think of anything else do I?'_ Were Jaune's thoughts as he looked up.

"Oh shit… Sorry! Hold on Weiss! I got you," he reassured as he ran forward, running around to catch her fall. He moved to his left and had his arms open. "A bit more to the right." Blake stated and Jaune moved so as to catch the heiress. Well catch was what he thought would happen, not get smashed down to the floor as he caught her.

"My hero…," Weiss said sarcastically while inspecting her nails slowly before getting up and grabbing her rapier.

Jaune could only groan as he got up and looked around, rubbing his back, which hurt like a bitch, from catching her as he hit the ground and softened her landing. He looked up and was now caught with two problems now. _'Weiss and Ruby rode a Nevermore, meaning they led one to us and Pyrrha and I led a Deathstalker here, both hard to kill grimm and not to mention they are both very angry.'_ The Deathstalker let out a screech of anger as it slowly made its way toward them. _'Okay maybe that one's pissed off. My grenades won't do shit and my knives definitely won't be able to pierce its armor but I can definitely nail it in the eyes. Now I just need everyone to…'_

Jaune's trail of thought was stopped as Ruby recklessly charged in headfirst at a Deathstalker before getting knocked back by its claw. She slowly got up from it and recovered quickly and began to immediately retreat back to the group of others. Yang had separated so that she could go get her sister and help her out but her rescue was thwarted by the Nevermore's hail of feathers that impaled the ground and impaled itself into Ruby's cloak. She was stuck and there was no way anyone of them would make it in time and as the Deathstalker came to her, ready to impale the young girl, a blur of white and a whistle came and the sound of something cold encasing something or creeping up somewhere.

Jaune saw the Deathstalker's pincer get stuck in a shield of ice, paused right there and the one behind the ice was Weiss herself. Weiss helped Ruby up and Jaune could tell they understood each other, but for now they had two problems.

"Yeah, not to break up the moment here guys, but we kind of got an angry Deathstalker and a Nevermore here that want to eat us or better yet kill us! What the hell am I saying, both ways are freaking terrible," Jaune said with a roll of his eyes, now kind of panicked that everyone would be dead if they didn't come up with something fast and if they didn't they would be dead in the next few minutes. "They aren't our objectives, guys. Remember what the headmaster said. Get the artifacts and go, we aren't obligated to fight them," Ruby stated to everyone who seemed to agree with them.

"Run away and avoid getting killed?" Jaune looked to see the Deathstalker screech as it tried to pull its pincer from the ice, its surface slowly cracking from the pull of the Grimm. "Works with me." Jaune finished as everyone made a dash for it. They were in for one heck of a day weren't day?

 **A/N; There we go people of FF. Our chapter, I actually forgot the number so whatever, is done so now we can post the Dragon Slayer for tomorrow. Jaune Torchwick will be updated next week on Friday! However I will go see Goosebumps because NOTHING is in theaters now. Also here's a little omake, not an alternate ending, but a little flashback.**

 _Torchwick's Halloween Fiasco_

 _Torchwick Residence, Four Months before Beacon_

"Okay dad, so we got the toilet paper, the dead rat in the kitchen, we really got to remove that actually, eggs, and Neo." Jaune said as he checked things off his list on a small notepad and he was wearing his special red and black suit. He was checking things off and had his mask on his shoulder. Roman was there, groaning as he picked at the plastic zombies in the bag they had with them.

"Why are we doing this again? Aren't you a little too old for Halloween?" Roman asked and Jaune suddenly stopped, turning his head around and giving his father a serious look.

"Fuck no." He replied, snapping his fingers and stomping at the staircase, waiting for his best friend to get her ass out of there. "Come on Neo! Those houses aren't going to rob themselves of all their candy are they?"

The stamping of feet got his attention and he looked up before widening his eyes, his jaw going open and his amazement clear on his face. Neo was wearing a dress, a dress which is not even possible, and had her hair wrapped up in a ponytail causing her hair to have a beautiful array of colors and fairy wings on her back. She had a pink dress on that fitted her figure nicely, and dare Jaune say it, make her look like a freaking beautiful woman he'd love to.

' _BAD THOUGHTS! LEAVE THY BRAIN SO YOU SHAN'T CORRUPT ME!'_ Jaune thought furiously at the perverted thoughts that soon came to mind. Neo shuffled her feet and had her umbrella with her and struck a small pose, her eyes lifting up on his reaction. "Y-y-you look beautiful! I mean I don't mean that in a perverted way, but what I meant was that the dress fits you perfectly, not that I'm surprised, I mean I just know you'd…" Jaune's voice was stopped as Neo teleported right in front of him and giggled silently, poking her best friend with her umbrella before smiling at her friend.

"Yeah. I'd like to go get some candy too! Roman, bags immediately!" Jaune commanded his now snoozing father who woke up with a start before nodding. He looked down to his feet and grabbed the bags of toilet paper and eggs and handed them to Jaune who smiled wickedly before rubbing his hands in a maniacal way.

"Yes! Perfect! We shall loot all the houses of their candy and vandalize everything! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Oh shit!" Jaune suddenly said as he coughed a few times, smacking his chest and Neo patting his back with a sheepish smile and closed eyes before tapping the floor as to motion for Jaune to get ready.

"Okay. Teleport us to 6th Avenue, gotta show that asshole what he gets for always yelling at me for just walking down the street. Seriously I've seen him compliment so many people but when I walk down he suddenly just starts yelling shit to me."

 _Flashback_

 _Old Man Abe was delivering meat to his store, telling his guys to put it in. "Lovely baby miss! I am sure she'll be just as, if not more, beautiful than yourself." He complimented Mrs. Burns who came down the street with her child right beside her who giggled._

" _Oh man Rick you look great as ever. I can tell that new haircut is definitely going to impress the ladies! Have a good day, Ricky!" He shot two thumbs up to a smiling man who waved back and had his hair shortened with his bangs no longer covering his eyes. He made his way to work and along came Jaune who walked by and had a nice smile on his face._

 _Abe's expression of happiness soon turned into anger as he grabbed a frozen turkey and tossed it at Jaune's head who quickly hit the floor from the impact of the dead, frozen, meat. "Fuck you! You piece of dog shit! You're useless as hell! Get the fuck off my street you little shit, or I swear I'm gonna ram this drumstick so far up your…"_

 _Flashback End_

Jaune narrowed his eyes as he balled his fists with hate. "Oh _yeah_ I can't wait to show that asshole who's who around here!" Jaune grabbed his mask and put it on, breathing slowly before nodding. He grabbed Neo's little hand, who blushed but hid it with her parasol blocking her blushing cheeks from view of the blonde criminal, and teleported them at Abe's shop.

Abe was having a good day. He always did this and gave out candy whenever someone came to his shop. He thought it'd spook the kids and he chuckled as a kid was scared by a hand that gripped his little hand from reaching into the bowl of Snickers. He smiled before something fell over in the back and made a clattering. He walked into the back, expecting to see another sack full of candy but what he found was an empty wrapper.

 _THWACK_

He looked around with widened and surprised eyes before running to the front before widening his eyes at the blood on the mirror of his shop. He quickly got out to see a dead Pidgeon with a letter on its little feet as it bled away.

 _Dear Butcher, Abe,_

 _I wanted to send you this friendly little letter on your immediate theft. If you are curious about the frequency of which I've sent these letters, it is merely to instill as much fear into you as I can. As if basting a turkey. Which I will then proceed to have sex with._

 _That's right!_

 _I'm going to fuck the Fear Turkey!_

 _Follow me on ScrollTwitter TheMercwithTheMouth_

 _Sincerely, Deadpool_

Abe could only widen his eyes before a hailstorm of eggs landed squarely on his face, knocking him to the ground. He choked on the raw eggs that made contact with his mouth and wiped the shells off before seeing toilet paper being thrown into his shop, somehow wrapping around everything and over his shop as well. He looked up through his egg colored face and saw a red and black figure dancing before air thrusting along with a little fairy to his side who soon grabbed her partner and disappeared. "DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Abe shouted out towards the heavens to The Merc with the Mouth.

 _Two Hours of Thieveries Later_

 _Torchwick Residence_

" _This just in on the news. There have been multiple reports on candy being stolen all over Vale and only calling cards with a red and black figure. We go here now to our man who claims to have seen this thief steal all his candy for this Halloween to give to the children of Vale. What did he look like sir?" The Reporter on the TV asked as she held out her mic to the old man who rubbed his chin._

" _He was about average height and had a red and black suit. He ran into my shop from out of nowhere, tossed an egg square into my chest, took all my candy, and when I went outside to look for him all I saw was toilet paper outside my shop."_

Jaune and Neo both munched on their candies as they ate away with insane speed, almost as if testing the other's speed. "You know at this rate you two are going to hurl, and when you do it isn't going to be me cleaning it up.

"Oh calm down Dad. I'm… Just… Fine! See! Even… Neo is too!" Jaune said through his mouthful of candy as he chewed more and more. Neo merely gave a thumbs up and began to eat all the candy they had stolen.

 _Thirty Minutes Later_

"Uggggggh!" Jaune moaned in pain, holding his stomach before grabbing his mouth and running outside to hurl all the contents of his stomach out. Neo had given in first to the hurling as she ran to the bathroom with a green face and her cheeks puffed out and hurled as well. Both of them moaning, well more like Jaune moaning and Neo writhing around the ground in pain. Roman shut off his TV before grabbing a Snicker's for himself and smirking before unwrapping it and tossing it into his mouth. "See… Told you."

 _End._


	8. Initiations Part 3

**A/N; Back to my favorite fic! Just kidding, but I actually like the dragon slayer and Torchwick the most so be quiet about it, but to reality. For those of you who have read my other fic, Rise of the Chaos Dragon Slayer, then you know I had appendicitis. However my recovery was way sooner than expected because my brother typed what I said for the first three days, but after that I am walking, laying down, and writing fics! So I will work on this now, but I have seen Volume 3 episode 1, and OMG it is amazing. Neo posed in disguised to fight! That will definitely bring me some pleasure in the future! Begin!**

 _Emerald Forest_

Jaune Torchwick was having quite the day today ever since he began his initiation. Jaune knew that he would be going through intense training during Beacon, proving himself worthy of being a hunter, and trying to keep his identity hidden so that he could keep watch for Cinder once she explains what he is he for. However he did not expect today to just be so wild. First he was launched by a headmaster who didn't even bother giving him a parachute, yes he could heal but that doesn't mean it didn't sting like a bitch, and then got impaled straight into a tree trunk. He was then smacked away by a Deathstalker and flew straight into another airborne student and had to catch an heiress who is a pain in the ass. Could it get any worse?

"Jaune dodge!" Pyrrha's warning got out to her blonde partner who dodged a series of incoming feathers that would have surely impaled him, if not give away his secret, before continuing onwards.

The Nevermore behind the group of students cawed out in anger and flew to keep up with the students that wanted to avoid the giant Nevermore and the Deathstalker that knocked away everything in its path.

' _Right...cannot believe I forgot about the Deathstalker chasing us and the Nevermore Ruby and Weiss both brought in… God from all my thoughts of women, money, and freaking dad and Neo this shit will really get old soon. I can't be cocky now, even if my semblance lets me live it won't do me any good if everyone knew about it.'_ Jaune thought and watched as the hammer girl knocked away a piece of debris in hopes to losing the Deathstalker which crushed the debris with a mere swipe of its right pincer and shrieked in anger.

Jaune was right about one thing though. If he were to show his semblance it would possibly prove to be a bad outcome because if _she_ saw him regenerate then she would probably question him and rat him out, but then again from her bow he still had leverage. There would be no way she could tell anyone unless she wanted everyone to know who she was in the past, and a lot of people did despise the fang. He smirked as Ruby ran ahead, leading the others to a series of columns and what seemed to be ruins. The group had all gotten their relics, or artifacts in Jaune's case because he loved being fancy, and were running still, but sadly it looked like a dead end here from what he saw.

"Alright where the, Yang close Ruby's ears, fuck do we go!" Jaune stated, and watched Yang cover Ruby's ears, before releasing them after Jaune cursed.

Jaune looked to his back and saw everyone hiding behind a few of the pillars and columns that were left around, or more like standing. He backed up against one with Pyrrha and both gave a silent nod to each other and watched the others back up against the broken pillars to avoid detection from the Nevermore that flew over them and began to perch itself on a pillar and release a screech so that it could find the prey it had lost just moments ago with taunting them or scaring them out.

"We can't stay here because that thing will circle around this place for a while until it sees us, Pyrrha," Jaune said while peeking over the pillar and retreating immediately after the Nevermore looked his direction for but a moment.

Just as Pyrrha was about to reply a series of scuttling caught everyone's attention and turned to face a series of trees that were tossed away and over the ruins straight into the pit that lay ahead of them. Jaune frowned in response and lost his cool head for the moment due to the fact that this Grimm would not let up, and he was positive no one here was spewing out negative emotions at will. Then again Grimm are real pieces of work. He watched as everyone looked to each other and looked to the broken bridge that lay ahead of them and nodded.

"Nora distract it!" Ren ordered as he and everyone else began running to escape the Deathstalker.

Hammer girl brought out her hammer and shifted it into a grenade launcher and began blasting the Nevermore with grenades to keep it off everyone's tail and hopefully knock it back with each concussive hit her grenades made. However she was almost hit by the Deathstalker had it not been for Blake and the monk boy who both deflected the claws of the Deathstalker.

Jaune smirked at the scene and pulled out his glocks and taking a few shots at the Deathstalker, hoping to hit an eye or two but the claws were blocking most of his shots and the ones that passed through the claws were easily deflected off the Deathstalker's armor and that only seemed to tick the Deathstalker off more. He grit his teeth and pulled a grenade from his coat and ripped off the pin immediately before giving out a warning.

"Get out of there! Eat this you disgusting piece of crap that's called life." Jaune shouted and watched Blake, monk boy, and hammer girl back away as the grenade made contact over the Deathstalker's shell causing a bit of smoke to appear but the sudden stab of a pincer through the cloud which Pyrrha easily blocked did not mean that it died at all. Jaune watched as it began to attack more and more, cornering Jaune and the group of students who could only retreat to the bridge and hold it off there until they figured something out with Jaune rapidly firing a few shots here and there at the Deathstalker, hoping for at least one shot to make it into an eye. However his shots were met with failure and he started running before the Nevermore swooped in and rammed through the bride, breaking a good chunk of it off and separating the group of students into where Pyrrha, monk boy, and Blake were on one side and the rest on the other, who immediately stopped at the edge and literally stood on his tippy toes as he gazed down to see fog that probably did not help in the least.

"Someone GRAB MEEEEE!" Jaune yelled before he started to fall forward only for Nora to grip him by his coat and pull him back to the floor as he sighed and smiled.

"Totally nailed it. Now where's the Deathstalker?" Jaune asked as he unsheathed his blades and held them in a cross position and sighed as the Deathstalker stab its pincer straight into the stone bridge and release a threatening screech that echoed across the ruins surrounding everyone. He stared into the eyes of the beast and looked it in the eyes with a face full of determination. However he saw Blake get knocked right back down to the stone and watched as Pyrrha and monk boy both began shooting to hopefully hold off the Deathstalker until some plan was figured out. He looked to the hammer girl, known as Nora thanks to monk boy, and motioned for her to come.

"We got to help them, even _her_ , but still. Let's go!" Jaune immediately shouted, not even waiting for Nora as he began to move in his own world, slow motion, as he swam in the air and opened his hand. _'I'm flying! I'M FLYING!'_ He thought as he kept moving in his own little world.

' **We can't fly.'** A random voice came into Jaune's mind, and he just thought it was his own consciousness and just went along with it before smirking.

' _Doesn't hurt to have dreams though.'_ Jaune thought back with a smug smile as he kept on flying, the stars falling around him and the spotlight only on him for this entire little scene that was dedicated to him.

' **Dreams yes. Delusions?'** Jaune's subconscious left out and Jaune immediately widened his eyes and froze in his looney toon animation part and screamed out as he fell down. Nora had already popped over and slammed her hammer into the Deathstalker but was knocked back only for her to fire the hammer and skid back onto the bridge and knock Blake down into the hole who caught a glimpse of the blonde as he gripped the edge of the stone with a triumphant smirk.

' _Also doesn't hurt to have SKILL!'_ Jaune thought back and flipped his entire lower body onto the bridge and stood out with his swords both ready to slice and dice, but in this case it really wouldn't do much besides annoy the Deathstalker which was exactly what he planned to do. The Deathstalker though slammed its stinger straight into the bridge, possibly the exact location of where the pillar was that held the leftover piece of the bridge in which monk boy looked to the others.

"We got to move!" Monk boy warned the other three who immediately took notice to the bridge's stability and began rushing the Deathstalker in which Pyrrha used her shield to block a strike from the Deathstalker which sent its other claw at Jaune who crossed his swords and barely blocked it if not for his aura and upper body strength. Monk boy came running straight at the beast as it slammed its stinger into the stone again but this time with monk boy actually climbing onto the Grimm's tail and shooting at its stinger to hopefully cut it off and make it land.

Both Jaune and Pyrrha ran at the Deathstalker for a forward attack but immediately backed off as Nora shot off a grenade at the beast which used both of its claws to block the explosives but Pyrrha, amazingly by Jaune, threw her spear straight into the beast's eye, but that caused it to shake its tail to the point where monk boy was sent into a pillar off the bridge and on the floor.

"Ren!" Nora shouted and Jaune widened his eyes before looking to the monk, now known as Ren, who actually might not be a monk, and chuckled a bit. Fitting name.

Jaune looked up at the appendage of the Deathstalker which was woozy from the hit in the eye and Jaune could see that it would only take something sharp to cut off the appendage and thus looked to Pyrrha and smirked widely. Time to end this and finally get the hell out of here!

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted at Pyrrha who nodded and tossed her shield at the beast's tail which made contact, and ricocheted off a pillar and returning to Pyrrha, cutting off the stinger and letting it fall right on top of the Deathstalker's head which soon made it stumble even more and Jaune looked to Nora and pointed right at the Deathstalker ahead.

"DROP THE HAMMER!" Jaune shouted and secretly cheered since he thought it was a cool line.

Pyrrha set up her shield as a platform and Nora used her as a base for a high leap with her hammer in which she shot off, laughing as she did as well and with a smile on face, before saluting the group below and blasting another shot which sent her skyrocketing down and slamming her hammer into the pincer on the Deathstalker, killing the beast instantly as it felt the pincer pierce its skull, but the bridge began its collapse and the far side of the bridge was where most of them were as the Deathstalker's weight collapsed onto the bridge Jaune took notice and ran and found himself in the air along with Pyrrha, who grabbed her spear from the Grimm, and Nora who all fell down in sync but with Jaune landing right onto his face, Nora landing on her butt, and Pyrrha making a stunning landing with an amazing pose. Ren came up to the group while taking deep breaths of air before collapsing onto the ground.

Jaune slowly got off his feet to watch spectacle ahead of him along with his guys who watched in amazement. Jaune watched Ruby run up the entire cliff of that rocky structure ahead and slice off the Nevermore's head off. He only had a few words to say in response to what he had just seen.

"I've seen better," he said dryly and Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha looked to Jaune with raised eyebrows as he smirked at them.

"Trust me. I have." He said with his oh so lovable smirk on his face.

 _Beacon Ceremony_

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team JNPR. Led by Jaune Ar. Congratulation's young man." Ozpin now stated towards the now declared team JNPR and all the students at Beacon.

Jaune just felt the life drain from his face immediately after hearing that statement. He was okay with working as a partner with people, blowing up Grimm, and possibly tapping some fine ass, but this? A leader had responsibility, strength, wits, courage, and honor to defend his team.

' _I'm so fucking screwed…'_ Was all Jaune Torchwick could think of as the ceremony went on?

 **A/N; Oh dear Christ that was difficult. I had to watch that episode again to make sure I didn't make up any mistakes, and while some lines are taken from the show, it will all be different in the future… I can't be sued now! NOT AFTER MEXICO! Anyways I hope my JT (Jaune Torchwick) lovers loved this story and if anyone remembers the yellow box and white box then… Well I guess we all know what happens now, huh? Well enjoy, and no more spoilers for any of you lovable bastards!**


	9. Lessons on How to be a Cowboy

**A/N; Hey guys, and this is another early chapter for Jaune Torchwick and I would like to say to Benthino, god damn you, you lovable bastard, because that guy is truly an artist and a nice guy. Anyways I will continue the story from here, so enjoy it guys and girls, and other…things. Yeah ENJOY YOU SUCKEEEERS!**

 _Team JNPR's Dorm_

Jaune opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling that had a picture of Jaune in a pose that showed himself signing an autograph to someone who was tied up and another picture that had the autograph stuffed into the man's mouth. Jaune chuckled and got out of bed with a yawn, scratching his butt while he did so and looking around the room. Everyone was still asleep, and that seemed good. He grabbed his scroll from his desk and stepped outside the room silently before walking through the halls of Beacon. He had put on the standard uniform meant for the place, he was tempted to shred it the minute he received it, and pulled out his scroll.

He pulled up his personal scroll and looked around a bit before shaking his head. Too risky, and there could have been a few of those night stalkers around, and he really didn't want to bury a body so soon and risk everything, and his ass if Cinder found out he screwed up his identity and position in Beacon so fast, just for one kill. He walked off and looked to a window to his right and gave a nod and promptly opened it as quietly as possible and leaped out and fell headfirst into the ground. This resulted in the sound of someone's entire rib cage being broken and their sternum's cracking in half and a twig shoved someone's head.

Jaune twitched and held in the shriek of pain that wanted to let loose and just let everyone in Beacon know that it hurt. A lot.

"…Oh my Monty…Dad you better give me a lot of lien for dealing with half the crap I have to deal with. If I had my swords with me this would be a lot easier and I would have known if this place was so damn high! I thought I went through a god damn tour." Jaune muttered as his ribs began to connect themselves back to his spinal cord and his sternum getting back into space. Jaune raised his eyes and watched the twig pop out thanks to his healing factor.

' **TOUR?! As if, I mean we are way too awesome for that shit! Now let's go get some CHIMICHANGAS!'** Jaune heard a voice speak in his head and raised his eyes before looking around in case he was insane.

' _I'm not insane, right?'_ Jaune thought with a frown on his face and his scroll in his hands as he removed himself from the bush, brushing off all the dust and twigs that got caught in his uniform.

' **You did but you forgot it because you were too stupid to even listen. You spend half the time either talking about lien, Neo, and women. To answer your question though, yes you are insane. You have voices in our head, you cut down people with ease, you've dealt with the White Fang before and you have a semblance that basically makes you immortal. I am pretty sure we have passed the insane meter into super delusional maniac.'** The smart voice spoke, and Jaune remembered this voice from before when he was thinking he could fly, and then this asshat burst his bubble.

' **Remember I can hear whatever you think, moron?'** The smart voice spoke back with irritation clear in his voice. Jaune groaned and decided that enough was enough and just pulled up his scroll and typed in a specific number.

"Is this Vale's Pizza shop? I want to make a late order," Jaune spoke and listened to static for a few moments before Roman's voice caught his attention.

"Really? Pizza shop? I thought I taught you better, it's always tech department, because those suckers at Beacon always care for their electronics, weapons, television, and everything else that basically hums. Anyways anything you wanted to report in?" Roman asked and heard the sound of glass shattering only a few feet behind him.

"Well say hello to Jaune Arc, leader of team JNPR," Jaune said sarcastically and leaned on the wall behind him for support, while pushing through the bushes to cover himself from view, holding his scroll to his ear.

"Oh god we are screwed. You cannot even keep lookout for more than ten seconds before blowing something up. You do realize Cinder is going to roast my ass, right? Literally roast it! Neo what the hell- get off the scroll! He is my god damn kid!" Roman shouted through the scroll with frustration.

"Neo says hi by the way, and…she said…if you don't come back by the end of Saturday, two days from now by the way, she will personally come over there and kick your ass." Roman said and the sound of something breaking got his attention.

"Not the alcohol!" Roman's voice shouted through with panic.

"I'll be at the house on Saturday, okay? Look I got to go now, alright? Also I think I am going to need to go to The Club soon. See ya around, dad. Tootles." Jaune shut off the scroll, and smirked out before looking around.

"Where the heck is the entrance to the dorms again?"

' **We are going to show so much swag!'** The happy and cheerful voice stated to all in the mind of Jaune.

' **Idiot…'**

 _Professor Port's Class_

"Jaune Arc? Why are you here so early? It's not even near nine yet," a large man said to Jaune who had a sheepish smile on his face. The man had quite the mustache, Jaune did admire the mustache for it presented the presence of a strong man, and he had grey hair and gray eyebrows along with a red uniform of some kind with lots of buttons, or pins? What were they?

"Well I woke up very early, popped a few squats, five hundred pushups, and worked the abdominals before catching some beef and of course I wanted to come early. Got any questions you want to pop off, lectures, studying, or, or…killing something, huh?" Jaune asked while he sat in his chair, leaning his head back as Port held his chin and was deciding on whether start class with Jaune and give him the lesson quicker than everyone else, or just wait.

' **Smart move. Ask for an early lesson, figure it out, and then once you're finished the class comes in and you can be excused since you already went through it. Pretty smart, Jaune.'** Smart said with proudness in his voice.

' **Pfft, I bet he just cheated! He doesn't have it on him man, so let's talk food. I'm thinkin' of going downtown to Vale's best chimichanga shop and stuff our faces full!'** Happy put his voice in and got a groan from both of the people.

"Well, Mister Arc, since you've shown some attention, and you did wake up early, I guess I could tell you of the Grimm, but let's talk about a young _handsome_ man. Me. You see I was…,"

 _Thirty Minutes of Lecturing Later_

"In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in a cage and my head held high. Celebrated, as a true hero," Port finished and bowed to Jaune before raising his finger up as one point.

"The moral of the story, you mask ask? A true huntsman must be honorable, dependable, strategic, well-educated, and wise. This would be the part where I would release an opponent for you to fight, but seeing as the entire class is gone and you are here, what do you think, hm mister Arc?" Port asked and Jaune got up before clapping before Port with amazing respect.

"That was awesome! You took down a beowolf with your bare hands? Dear lord that is awesome, and the way you used an axe later on bring it down to its knees was amazing." Jaune praised and kept clapping at Port who waved his hand in an embarrassed manner.

"Oh stop it. You're embarrassing this old man, but seeing as class will begin how about after the lecture I let you fight the opponent, hm? You sit in the back and catch a quick nap and I will wake you to go get ready. Is that fine with you?"

"Are you kidding me? I want to show off and show that these people are standing in the presence of a true hunter. Anyways I'll go sleep now, alright?" Jaune said and Port gave a nod of confirmation before Jaune's head met the wooden desk that lay below his perfect chin.

' **Idiot.'**

' **I thought it was nice! Like how ice cream people are nice, but then again we do rob them…Nah! They're always happy! Hehehehe.'**

 _Team RWBY_

"We're going to be late!" Weiss shouted and immediately started running out of her dorm after just getting over the fact that her team had just made bunk beds. She really didn't want to go through this now, and if it wasn't bad enough her leader was some girl that was younger than her, and she didn't seem smart at all.

"Coming, Weiss!" Ruby said as she caught up with her in a heartbeat as she ran with her team, along with JNPR who came running, but without Jaune.

As team RWBY made it to the class, just barely, they saw everyone finding their seats but they saw Jaune sleeping on his desk in the back with the most peaceful smile ever. Ruby chuckled at the sight of Jaune sleeping and so did Yang. As class went on Port finally finished his story.

"I would of course ask one of you to step up and prove yourselves worthy," Port said and Weiss immediately raised her hand so that she could show what she was capable of. "But sadly that privilege goes to Mr. Arc. Mr. Arc if you would please wake up and retrieve your gear, then it would be most beneficial to us all."

Jaune suddenly woke up and let out a yawn and looked around, watching an entire class of eyes stare at him. "Well not exactly how I want to wake up to a beautiful day, but then again nothing here is beautiful besides the ladies and the food." Jaune stated boldly and quite loudly before walking off to get his coat and weapons.

After retrieving his weapons Jaune stepped up and looked around with a tired expression and pulled out his swords before slicing them together, causing a burst of sparks to burst through. Professor Port released the Boaratusk that shook in the cage as it walked out and snorted at its opponent. It whined in anger and looked to Jaune who looked back who looked to Ruby who looked to Weiss who looked to Yang who looked to Blake who kept studying Jaune with her eyes.

"Okay just type me killing the damn thing, author!" Jaune yelled out and watched the class look at Jaune in confusion before the beast charged at Jaune who stood still before crossing his swords and blocking the strike. Jaune smirked before the beast reared its head back to hopefully knock the human down along with his weapons but saw Jaune use his swords as they crossed against the Boar's tusks and crossed together and flipped himself over onto the beast's back. He yelled loudly as the boar kept shaking, hoping to get the human off its back.

"RIDE TO VICTORY! CHAAAAARGE!" Jaune roared out and rode the beast around the center of the class where Port laughed. Only a true hunter with courage would ride a Grimm to battle, especially for a joyride.

Jaune smirked before he flipped off and slapped his hands and took a matador pose before he crunched his knuckles as a red light seemed to go off. Under Jaune's coat his entire right arm was bulging with muscle, but the thing was he was using aura to power himself up. The fact is was that he was using aura beyond its limits. Aura could be used as a shield, and as a weapon, but he used it for more. He pushed the human boundaries that would have killed anybody, but since Jaune had healing…he basically healed fast enough before his body could blow up, crunch his bones, and kill him.

Jaune raised his fist as the Boaratusk began a spin and charged straight at Jaune who tipped his hat and sent his right fist flying which took effect quickly, his arm immediately breaking in the process which immediately healed, sending the Grimm directly into the floor, its entire half squished inside its own body.

Jaune's coat covered the fact that his arm was bended up so much that it was a pretzel that never made it through a pretzel shop. Jaune watched everyone look at him with surprise before he bowed down.

"Thank you, thank you. I love you all, and I got to scoot! See ya teach," Jaune said and snapped his fingers before leaving.

"Is it wrong that I found that kind of sexy?" Yang asked as she looked around the class and watched everyone just stay silent.

"Yeah!" The kid in a black shirt shouted out.

"You shut up!" Professor Port said with annoyance in his voice.

 **A/N; YAYS FOR THIS PEOPLE! Anyways I know it seems weird that Jaune can do that, but I think Aura has its limits. I think Jaune can push beyond those limits and attack, but at the effort of either a limb blowing up or a spinal cord breaking, but he heals faster than it can hurt. Anyways here's a short omake.**

 _Jaune Arc, the Rodeo Clown_

Jaune rode the boar grimm around the room and was swishing his hat in circles like an old fashioned cowboy. He was flung off in a minute though and had his butt in the air, and then the grimm saw a target to piece. The Boaratusk reared its head and snorted before going into a charge with Jaune flying out the class and running away from the little critter that chased him.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Jaune smacked his butt in emphasis, further taunting the beast and flaring its anger. It snorted and prepared the tusks of doom for this human's defiance and taunting.

 _Headmaster's Office_

"Well it is as it has always been. Peaceful," Ozpin said as he sipped from his mug and looked outside at the grass of Beacon and from below. He knew that these children would not remain children, but the children had a long way to go. Maybe one day when this problem was solved it would be peaceful. Maybe then he would be able to open that coffee shop he always wanted.

A wild Jaune Arc ran into the room and leapt out the window with a Boaratusk following and knocking over Ozpin's desk, stamping its hooves around the room, and wrecking whatever it could find before leaping out the window and squealing as it met its death.

Ozpin stood still before he walked off.

"I'm never going to open that coffee shop."

 _End_

 **A/N; Also ran out of ideas, so here's this. How about you all send me shorts. I want all the ideas you guys got because I want you to laugh, to smile, and to get drunk. Don't do the last one, but enjoy the story.**


	10. Ice Cream and Chimichangas Part 1

**A/N; Hey guys, and welcome back to heaven, hell, and updating another chapter! This will hopefully get your curiosity up and possible questions which will finally be popped. Not answered but when you just get the question. Now another thing is that I've found managing three stories is pretty easy as long as you set a date for one, plan more for the other, and work on your current chapter. Man of Grimm is still being thought out so I'm kinda waiting for a zinger. To now start the story I will just say these new RWBY episodes are awesome. Not a fan of Neptune though. Pathetic weakling! AFRAID OF WATER? Jesus I just wanna hop out of the arena, walk down the stage, and smack him silly! Starting now.**

" _You betrayed us! You betrayed me! I thought we were friends, but you're just like Adam said you are. A human who only cares about who pays him lien. You disgust me!"_

Jaune awoke with a sudden gasp and held his rushing heart. He looked around and saw Ren sleeping peacefully and sighed. _'Just a dream. Its fine, you're alright, and there's nothing wrong. Why do I keep getting that dream?'_ Jaune looked up from his covers and sighed before checking the clock. It was around seven, and it was Saturday. For some reason Jaune felt like he had something to do on Saturday as well, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He shrugged it off and walked towards the bathroom in only boxers with hearts on them. It was in the middle of brushing that he saw Nora's toothbrush in there as well. Of course it'd be pink and white, just like her color scheme.

"Pink and white? Seems familiar…" Jaune stated and paused his brushing to put a hand to his chin. He could swear he had something to do today but he just couldn't remember what the hell it was. He had already sent a full report to Cinder on Beacon's interior, but only about half of it since he had…other business to attend to. Definitely not eating a few chimichangas. He shrugged it off and kept brushing away. After that he got dressed in a pair of jeans and put on his crime shirt along with his coat. He put on his hat and tipped it down a bit to cover a bit of his hair to his right and nodded in approval as he flexed in the mirror with a small chuckle.

' **You cannot be this stupid, Jaune. Think very hard on where you're supposed to be. An hour ago might I add?'** Smart Jaune stated at Jaune who thought hard about it. Cinder didn't ever need him for anything besides reports, and Merc and Emerald were pretty much on a long term job and dad was busy with stealing, as always.

"Well I'm positive Neo is doing something now. Said she'd be hanging out with me today," Jaune said and flexed in the mirror more, showing out his nice biceps to the mirror with a smug grin.

' **But don't you…,** ' Happy stated before being shushed out.

' **Wait for it.'**

Jaune took a good two minutes before widening his eyes. "Oh crap I got to go see Neo! I'm late!" Jaune suddenly shouted out, waking up Ren who groaned and turned around, hopefully to get some more sleep, and ran out the bathroom door while tripping down. He scrambled to his feet and ran off towards the nearest airship to Vale. He was so dead now!

' **There we go.'**

 _Vale_

' _Jaune is so dead now. I mean I didn't ask for anything important, but I asked for him to be here at six so we could get in some more time. Jerk doesn't even send me texts, all he does it live at Beacon and train. Wait…could he be flirting with the girls there?'_ Neo thought out with a worried expression on her face as she stayed near the alley. She gripped the handle on her parasol tightly and looked up.

' _No of course not. Jaune wouldn't flirt with some girl, then pronounce his undying love for her, then run off with her, and then leave me all alone and just make me hunt him down, kill his family, and take him for myself!'_ Neo thought with a reassured smile. Neo was in love with Jaune, and it was the truth. She didn't like him the minute they met since they were at each other's throats, but after a while they soon had things that they shared. However as they got grew, so did Neo's feeling for the blonde haired criminal. Jaune always acted brave in front of Neo, promised to protect her even though she could kill lots of people by herself.

However she just wished he wasn't so…dense! Jaune could flirt, read a woman's blush, but whenever it came to someone other than a completely random stranger he was dumber than a rock! She even meant a rock because if a rock had brains at least it would see a girl flirting with it, but with Jaune it's almost as if he has some anti-flirt barrier around him. Seriously. One time she had even slept in his bed in lingerie and he just woke up and ignored it before brushing his teeth. Literally that lingerie was the most expensive pair she had as well! How could he not blush!

' _I'll never understand his stupid logic!'_

The sudden beating of feet caught her attention and stopped her thoughts about her blonde Adonis. He leapt into the air almost landed in a perfect handstand. Almost.

Jaune, instead of landing awesomely, slipped on his hands and snapped his neck to the side with an audible crack which caused Neo to immediately run up to Jaune and lift the blonde by his neck. He slowly twisted it back and groaned before letting out a shout of pain.

" _Course. Why would I worry about you when you can heal from anything? Haven't seen you lose your head, but I am not willing to try."_ Neo moved her hands in sign language in front of Jaune's face who could only chuckle at her. Jaune had a way of understanding Neo through her eyes, but sometimes it was best she used sign language. Helped them have conversations and helped whenever Neo gave a signal for Jaune to decapitate the guy he always stands behind.

"Anyways it's good to see you again, Neo. Everyone on my team and team RWBY is weird as hell. I mean sure they're hot, Ruby's in a cute level, but still that doesn't mean it. There's also this bitch of a girl, a Schnee! Can you believe my luck? A Schnee and the bitchiest one of all, can you believe my luck at all? Then there's busty blonde, Yang. Nice rack, good hair, and spicy. Then there's…well remember that time in the Fang? I worked for them for a while." Jaune's words were ignored from then on as Neo slowly listened to him rant, but first came the women…

Neo froze and listened closely to the first parts about the girls of this so called team RWBY…Ruby is cute? Schnee bitch wasn't that bad so she didn't have to eliminate her, but the blonde…she would need to be terminated. Before Neo could formulate a plan on how to sneak into Beacon, torture said blonde, and make sure she didn't touch her Jaune, Jaune already started pulling Neo with him, literally dragging her.

"Let's go get some chimichangas!" Jaune said with excitement and saw Neo put her foot down, stopping them immediately, and making more signs.

" _And?"_

"And ice cream too." Jaune said and smiled before they both walked together, Neo being very close to Jaune, and Jaune just whistling a tune.

" _By the way do you mind telling me the names of the blonde? Preferably her scroll number, location, size, and are there any authorities on campus?"_

"I don't see why not. Why do you need to know though?"

" _No reason."_ Neo signed back and began formulating…accidents for this blonde bimbo.

 **A/N; Yay for this. Anyways they will continue their conversation later on, but for now let's continue onto our little short. Although what are Jaune's dreams, hm? And will Neo actually form some accidents on campus? Who knows? See ya next time guys, and it'll be way better.**

 _Omake: Crazy for feeling_

Ren was having quite the morning on this fine Saturday. He was woken up by Nora and of course he was still sleepy from yesterday's fiasco with that escaped sloth from the zoo that Nora somehow managed to do in only two hours. He couldn't blame his best friend though, and team RWBY and Pyrrha and Nora watching the bathroom door.

Wait what? Ren stopped and walked to the group to see what everyone was doing, but for some reason they were all silent. He peeked over the shoulder of Pyrrha and noticed one thing about the girls.

They all had nosebleeds right there. Ruby's face matched that of a tomato as she looked at something in the bathroom. Ren heard the sound of singing and then widened his eyes. He just watched, emotionlessly, at the scene before him.

Jaune, their leader, and possibly crazy guy was singing in the shower. Naked.

" _Crazy, I'm crazy for feeling lonely."_ Jaune sang out as he washed his hair, the water running down his hair and coursing down his defined figure and abs, which he always looked at every morning, and smiled.

" _I'm crazy, crazy for feeling so blue."_

" _I knew you'd love me as long as you wanted."_

" _And then some day you'd leave me for somebody new."_ Jaune sang and lifted his arms in a god position with a smile on his face, his eyes closed as he sang his favorite song for the shower, and elevators, along with washing his body.

Blake was bleeding more than everybody else as she stared at Jaune. His body was that of Adonis, and his figure was perfect, and his singing…why was she suddenly feeling wet? Yang was the opposite as she grinned and stared at Jaune's perfect figure. The guy had the build of a mountain man and the singing of an angel. Weiss didn't want to admit it, but she couldn't help but find the Arc's physical body quite…nice. She kept a hand to her nose to hopefully stop the bleeding. Ruby was just blushing madly, along with small drops of blood dripping down her nose and onto the floor beneath. Nora was just smiling brightly, and Pyrrha…well her nose and face were redder than her very hair.

' **See! He's like an angel,"** Happy Jaune said and Smart Jaune just stayed silent. He didn't admit it, but he found the singing quite nice.

All the girls were glad that Jaune was singing, but they didn't notice him stepping out of it. They were all in their own worlds before they snapped out of it, and once they did they all saw Jaune, naked, with his…

"TOO MUCH!" Blake shouted and her nose sent a spray of blood into the air before she fainted, and so did every other girl next to her, toppling over one another. Ren looked at Jaune who only waved at him and suddenly shut the door. Ren sighed and walked back to his bed.

"I just need a nap."


	11. Ice Cream and Chimichangas Part 2

**A/N; Hey guys, and I know this is another early chapter from Jaune Torchwick but I did this to make sure you guys love the story even more. Now I want to put some things onto the table such as how Jaune is when he is with people. As you can tell from the voices in his head they hold the more different sides of his brain, such as excitement, insanity, wildness, and the other which is intellectual, smart, and sometimes hates where he is. Jaune is pretty laid back, loves to make a few lines here and there, but when fighting? Well we'll find out later, won't we? Begin!**

 _Dan's Ice Cream Shop_

Jaune and Neo sat in the back of the ice cream shop, both licking their frozen treats with quite the happy expression on their face. Neo had seven scoops of Neapolitan ice cream in a large bowl with a spoon in hand as she sat on top of the counter. Jaune had two scoops of Dan's _Strawberry Surprise_. To most people it was strawberry ice cream with some strawberries, but for criminals…it was a lot of stuff that weren't even legal.

"Anyways we got rid of the Deathstalker and next thing you know little red riding hood kills a Nevermore. Not really near my level but even I can't take on all four of them, maybe two, but together they do make a good team. Oh I also have voices in my head now, and they're sometimes helpful, but sometimes they are really insane." Jaune finished his story as he chomped off a chunk of his ice cream and immediately grabbed his head.

' **BRAIN FREEZE!'** Happy Jaune shouted with pain in his voice along with the grunts of smart Jaune.

' _Oh get over it. I don't even feel it. Pussies.'_ Jaune thought back to the two and chomped once more, earning another pair of yells from his brain.

" _You're not hurt right?"_ Neo asked after finishing her fifth scoop of ice cream.

Jaune let out a dry laugh and looked to Neo with confident eyes. "As if some kind of Grimm is going to do me in, and besides, I can heal. Hurts a lot though, but I'm just fine."

Before Neo could respond the backdoor opened and in came a large looking man. He had quite the physique, especially with his toned visible biceps along the uniform. He had an apron and had quite the beard on him, especially with his emerald eyes that seemed to stare into Jaune and Neo's very soul.

"Well if it isn't my most loyal customers. How you doing Jaune? Neo." The man said as he crossed his arms, a sly smile coming over his beard.

"Oh just the usual, Dan. Neo and I got some chimichangas, they are the most AMAZING food ever, and Neo wanted to come here. Plus it's good to meet an old crime lord, isn't it? I heard you give good luck and pointers." Jaune replied back and laughed along with the large man, now known as Dan, who walked up to the two and rubbed both their heads.

"You two seem to be the only ones who can make this retired crime lord blush nowadays. Daniel Arms is done for guys, and now all that's left is Dan Cooperson. You both should know that by now, especially you Jaune. After all once you settle down I'm positive that you two are going to be married and have the new generation of criminals running around," Dan replied back and smiled.

Jaune blushed heavily and turned his head away to hopefully hide his blush away from both Neo and Dan. Neo seemed to be blushing heavily and finished her last scoop and popped open her umbrella to block her red face from view.

"N-no it's not like that! It's just…never mind." Jaune fumbled with words and gave up after that. Neo was in a different scenario as she imagined her and Jaune right there on the counter, both naked, Jaune thrusting himself upon her maiden gates…

"Neo?" Jaune nudged his friend who was having quite the nosebleed before she snapped out of it and blushed. Neo had to seriously stop reading those books…

"Anyways I just had to ask a favor from you. I know you retired from the business and all, but I hear there's a guy in Vacuo who makes really good machine guns. I was hoping you could smuggle those in for me and give them a tune up?" Jaune asked and watched the ice cream man cross his arms before snapping his fingers.

"Well I guess I can get out of retirement for a bit then get back, but you better pay me back early, alright? Anyways I just need the name and I'll call some friends there to ship it here by ship. What kind of tune ups do you need? Extended clips? Suppressors? How about that thing that shoots focused dust into a lenses and fires a laser?" Dan said with a sadistic grin.

Jaune chuckled and shook his head as the old personality of his friend returned. Dan Cooperson was once a smuggler of illegal weapons through any means necessary. He either brought them in by ships, barrels, containers, and cereal boxes as well. He retired a few months ago and has been laying low as an ice cream man ever since. Jaune couldn't complain though, because if he couldn't get guns he could get free ice cream instead!

' **I believe we should get going. Next stop is sitting outside on a bench and talking about your life.'** Smart said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

' **That's boooooring. How 'bout we go blow something up?!'**

Jaune chose to ignore the voices and go with the bench idea, but he wouldn't admit that it was his smart side's idea, and stood up. Neo got the hint and gave her finished bowl to Dan who could only smile at the two and wave as they left the store, holding hands…

"I can never have sex again!" Dan suddenly shouted and cried to himself.

 _Rooftop_

A figure watched the two people from afar, studying the blonde one in particular as he talked with his friend from what she saw. She focused her amber eyes on Jaune the most and narrowed them even more.

"Who are you Jaune Arc?" The figure asked herself as she peered over the edge.

"So how have you and dad been, Neo?" Jaune asked as he sat on the wooden bench, leaning his head back to rest upon the firm wood. He turned his head to see what neo was going to respond with considering the fact that he couldn't really tell what Neo was saying without making eye contact with her.

" _Not much really. I've just been tasked with stealing some new stuff from Atlas' Military. Pretty boring, but Roman's just stealing with the White Fang. I distinctly remember you worked for them didn't you?"_ Neo tapped her chin in thought to this.

Jaune could only chuckle dryly while looking away. "Well I worked for them with some guy named, Adam. It was going well, but then I betrayed them since Mr. Schnee needed some assistance guarding one of his transports. So I decided to go with Adam and his recruit, and then I backstabbed them. His partner left, but I didn't give him a chance to leave. However the bombs blew up and we barely escaped. I lost my arm so he has to think I'm dead by now." Jaune replied and tapped his left arm in emphasis.

Neo silently sighs as Jaune retold another one of his stories. If there was anything Neo had learned about her best friend, it was that he was always in the middle of something crazy. However he did have the best stories around, especially since he always loved to mess around with his enemies.

" _Anyways I actually got a message from Cinder, she wanted to let you know that Roman will be busy so he won't have time for visits since he is going to be busy stealing as much dust as he can, but she did say that you were allowed to come on one of his heists in the future, but for now maintain cover."_

Jaune's smile turned into a small frown and with it he pondered the woman known as Cinder. Jaune knew nothing of the woman, nor did she know anything of him. Dad always said he'd told Cinder he had a kid, but he guessed that the group presumed some kind of apprentice. However what caught Jaune's attention was the fear Cinder put into his dad, and it was really rare for his dad to feel fear. All his life he had been told to either go down stealing or go down fancy but even dad would have escaped from the hot headed bitch.

What made Cinder so scary? If anything she was definitely older than him, but he could easily tell that she had a few tricks in her sleeves. If only he could spy on her, but he was supposed to be at Beacon. It's not like he had some alter ego in which he pranced around in at night and no one but Neo and his dad knew his identity.

' _Oh wait I do!'_ Jaune remembered the suit back at school. He had set a few locks onto the case and always kept it in his locker since he still didn't trust his teammates, that Pyrrha seemed to like being in Jaune's personal space, but he guessed she was just a girl who was a tomboy…that actually sounded worse than what he had originally thought of her really.

' **So why are we spying on Cinder? I thought we were working for her?'** Smart Jaune asked the original blonde who shook his head to the side.

' _Look I like to fuck around a lot, taunt some guys, a little flirt here and there and not once have I ever felt a bad vibe but that woman rubs me off the wrong way. I think we need to know her plans, but we have to be discreet.'_

' **Usually I'd say something to take your mind off the subject, but you have an excellent point. She is more cunning than what he think of her, and she definitely has more to her plan than just a spy at the academy. I guess we could go use the suit, but when do we start? Wouldn't going make it to suspicious?'**

Jaune pondered over what his inner mind said and knew he was right. It would seem too much of a coincidence that Jaune entered the academy and some masked mercenary was spying on her, and for all he knew Cinder was watching him right now. He would have to figure it out in the future, but for now he had to remain inconspicuous and play the role of the pawn for now.

' **We'll start in a few weeks, Jaune. For now let's play the part that Cinder want us too and then we'll find out what she's really up too.'**

' **Yeah! We rule because we ain't no fool! Plus we got to show those wimps at Beacon what the DP man is like! EXPLOSIONS!** ' Happy Jaune made his voice clear to the conversation, but with his mind made up Jaune decided to continue his conversation.

" _Jaune I also had orders to avoid you for a while as well. As much as I tried to persuade Cinder she wouldn't let me and said you would just distract me. I'll be in Atlas for a while and I'll be back as soon as I smuggle in everything I can gather. Jaune I need to ask you something,"_ Neo signed to Jaune who gave a straight face.

"I'd do anything if it means you're okay. What do you need?"

" _Jaune I want you to be careful at Beacon. I understand you can heal and it really makes me feel better, but that doesn't mean you won't feel pain. Please be safe, because Roman will be worried, and I…I'll be sad if you die on me."_ Neo motioned the last signs nervously and quickly turned her head away, blushing madly with Jaune staring curiously at her.

Jaune smiled warmly at his best friend and pulled her into a warm embrace, her head nuzzling against his chest, and he patted her back. He could only smile at how Neo acted, and while she may have killed dozens of people, committed crimes, and steal, she was his best friend. Jaune also didn't care if people said Roman was a monster, he was raised from a man of thieves, so in conclusion HE was a man of thieves as well.

"I promise. Now in return for my promise you have to promise me to buy us a set of chimichangas when you get back. Deal?" Jaune asked and saw Neo blush brightly before releasing and nodding her head in confirmation, blinking which caused her eyes to once again change. Jaune loved her eyes the most, even if it wasn't normal he just found it pretty beautiful.

"Well good luck in Atlas, and don't forget to text me. Make sure to avoid crime texts and use coded words because I am still not sure if Beacon listens in on me." And with that Jaune left a blushing Neo who could only silently sigh as her blonde love left. She would make sure he became his, and he wouldn't allow those sluts at Beacon to steal _her_ Jaune. With thoughts on seducing our main protagonist Neo teleported away.

Jaune walked through the alley and felt cold steel pierce his stomach, a gurgle of blood escaping his mouth as he looked to see two amber eyes, but through the pain he smiled and looked up at the eyes of hate that stared at him.

"Good to see you again, Blake." Jaune smiled widely as he looked up at his attacker.

"I finally found you…Deadpool." Her voice full of pure hate.

 **A/N; that is where we leave the cliffhanger for now. I hope I didn't reveal too much but hopefully later on it gets more serious, but what will our lovable Torchwick do now that he has been found? Will he kill the snitch or will he find her under the sheets? Only time will tell, but considering how many times Jaune breaks the fourth wall I will be a dick and let him have nothing but pain, and I hope you enjoyed. Now enjoy this short alternate ending to what happened.**

 _You Fucked Up_

Jaune walked through the alley, thoughts on how to find out what Cinder is doing, but he'd have to be careful about it. Cinder was a force to be reckoned with and if not dealt with will surely kill Roman and Neo, but for now Jaune would remain a fool and figure out Cinder's plan. Maybe seducing her? She did seem to have a slight interest in him. These thoughts would have continued had it not been for the fact that a steel blade embedded itself right into Jaune's…manhood.

" _AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!"_ Jaune shouted to the author, now on the floor as he held his crotch in pure agonizing pain. The attacker immediately gasped and pulled out her blade before dropping to her knees and helping Jaune lay against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jaune shouted to the amber eyed ninja who could only look away in shame. She was so sure that Jaune was Deadpool. The build, the jokes, and his consistent attempts to piss people off. She had just taken a boy's manhood, and he would forever be scarred for life. How could she make it up to him?

"Blake I need you to come closer, right now!" Jaune's voice sounded urgent and scared and Blake complied with her victim's request. As she inched closer she soon heard these sacred words.

"Now you fucked up!" Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs and rammed his head into Blake's nose who cried out in pain and fell on her butt, holding his bleeding nose. She looked up to see Jaune wielding Gambol Shroud and he had a dangerous smile on his face.

Blake could only scream at what he did once he was done.

 _Team RWBY's Dorm_

"Blake what happened to your clothes?" Yang asked and the other two members did as well.

Blake was in nothing but a black bra and panties with her bow on top and a now ripped off note that she tossed to the ground. She grumbled and stormed away into the bathroom, screaming at the top of her lungs which consisted of the words, "pervert", or. "Piece of inhumane shit" in which Ruby once again covered her ears.

Weiss picked up the note and read its contents to the remaining members of team RWBY.

 _I hope enjoyed our time together, kitty cat. Hopefully we can do it again, and maybe next time I won't have to cut down all your clothes! Enjoy this note and know that if you stalk me I will find you and show everyone at Beacon those poses you did in that…costume._

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang looked curiously before looking behind the note and immediately blushing at what they saw. Ruby had an embarrassed face, Yang seemed to have a grin that had blackmail all over it, and Weiss Schnee could only faint from the sheer audacity of the photo.

Blake sure did make that cat costume work, especially since it revealed almost everything.

 _End_


	12. Flashbacks and Pancakes?

**A/N; Hey guys and it is good to see you all again, lovely supporters and all, but let's cut down to the chase. Is the story being rushed? I feel as if I rushed the last chapter, but I just want to know so if it is that I will be able to edit it and start all over. I want to give you all an AMAZING story that will send you guys off your seats, onto the ground, and foaming from the mouth from sheer awesomeness. So I just wanted to ask, and I thought about pairings and I am kind of going with an idea, someone gave me but I will MENTION YOU next chapter, about Jaune going with a villain harem. So you have choices which you can pick from. Do you guys want a villain harem or just Neo? Your choice and this ends on the date, December 15** **th** **. Now let us continue with our story. Enjoy.**

 _One Year Ago_

 _A faunus with red hair walked through another bullhead that was ready for transport to carry his faunus brethren into a Schnee factory and raid it for dust while killing all the occupants. He had a sword in his sheath which he carried with one hand, his mask covered his face but revealed his mouth. Next to him was a young teen with black hair, a black bow, and amber eyes that resembled that of a black cat. She had an annoyed look on her face as she looked at the base of the White Fang._

" _Adam," the young teen spoke in a frustrated tone, "why are you hiring a mercenary to help us? We've never had help before, nor do we need a human to help us. They won't understand, and for all you know he could be some spy, and…," before she could continue on with her rant her partner, Adam, swiftly turned around and pointed a finger at the White Fang members that were loading up onto bullheads in the base and loading in ammo and guns._

" _Blake…enough of this. I understand how idiotic it is to work with humans but this one is different. He will work for whatever price we pay, and he under our will. So as long as we pay him, he will do the job. If he is even a spy then I will cut him down and show the other mercenaries why they should never cross the Fang and its goals for our fellow kin." Adam raised his sheath to prove his threat and both continued walking._

 _They walked on for about a few minutes before a White Fang member approached them with news of an approaching aircraft coming in._

" _What? I thought this base was secluded and was far out from any nearby villages and military forts." Adam stated to the member who shook his head._

" _Negative, sir. However once we tried to communicate with the ship we got…well you might want to check the recording we got from the communication codes we sent."_

 _The member pulled out a scroll and gave it to Adam who looked at it and played it. It began with a tune playing in the back, ((think of classical music)) and a voice played out in a hysterical way._

" _Heeeeellooo? Yeah this is the Pool here asking for some chimichangas and some soda, and gimme some of those nachos you guys got. I don't understand what star, star, pound, star, star, seven, sixty three, and pancake mean, and I hope you cleared the runway. Enjoy this message from DP."_

 _Blake could have sworn Adam had broken a few blood vessels from that message, but she soon realized something. 'What did he mean by runway? We don't have an open runway, and the only runway we have is in…here,' Blake thought slowly and froze._

 _Alarms started blaring out throughout the base and everyone stopped what they were doing. That alarm was when enemies were approaching and this caused many members to get to their stations and prepare. A few Fang members were seen running out with a few RPGs strapped onto their backs along with an entire platoon of members wielding automatic rifles that decided to lay down cover fire for when the enemy approached._

 _Adam and Blake ran outside to aid their brothers and sisters and both looked around the forest that surrounded their hidden base. Not a sound was heard, and every member's appendages either twitched, moved, or bristled._

 _The sudden sound of an engine caught everyone's attention and with that they saw the strangest sight in possibly all of Remnant. A bullhead was approaching them, but this bullhead was the most beaten up one ever, and not to mention the fact that it was spray painted red and black along with the words, "fuck the police" and with a small plushy that was strapped on the nose of the ship._

 _The plushy had a yellow suit with blue outlines on it and a yellow mask that revealed its stitched mouth. It had two blue flaps and black beaded eyes which seemed almost comical. The White Fang all looked in confusion before a lieutenant came out with his chainsaw and pointed towards the ship._

" _What are you waiting for? Send that ship down in flames!"_

 _With the order to fire issued every member opened fire on the ship, sending bullets into the ship's hull and through the glass but it kept its approach on. It only seemed to make it go faster. The infantry made way for the RPGs which came up front._

 _Each one shot a rocket at the bullhead and awaited the results. Five rockets in total were fired and only one made contact with the wing of the bullhead. It was falling but it seemed to be heading straight for the Fang members who all kept shooting at the ship to hopefully stop the approach, but it kept plowing through the trees and through the dirt. Blake, seeing that the efforts to slow it down were useless, called out to everyone to move out of the way._

 _Everyone did as ordered and either ran away or jumped to the side, and with that the bullhead came forward, past the White Fang members, and plowing through large amounts of ammunition, food supplies, medicine, and through other bullheads before it came to a screeching halt at the middle of the entire base's airway._

 _Every member was completely surprised, and none were more surprised than Adam and Blake who saw countless pounds of medicine burn away, along with dust, and food, and ammunition. They did, however, notice the bullhead's hull door open slowly. Every member was in fact scared at this. They sent dozens of bullets that even went through the glass and a rocket that plowed through the wing and sent a bullhead on a collision course right through their base. They all approached with weapons held high and Adam at the front with Blake by his side. They had both unsheathed their weapons and focused in on the doors._

 _A figure stepped out, one wearing a black and red combat suit with a mask. His mask had two black patches and white pupils staring out with full red covering everything else. His suit had red coursing down his torso and legs with black trim on his sides that went from the sides of his torso to his shoulders. From there it was all red with two patches of black on the upper side of his pants. He had two swords strapped to his back and two glocks strapped into their holds._

 _He had a map in his hand and was talking to himself consistently throughout the entire base with every gun trained on him._

" _I could have sworn I flew straight through the grimm infested forests, the sea of the kraken, and then that strip club but is this even where I am supposed to be at? Hey! You guys!" He shouted out towards Adam and Blake who had narrowed eyes._

" _Is this the White Fang base? The one that hired a certain mercenary for a job? Yeah if so, then HELLO! If not then…I will murder you all. Just kidding! Or am I? Nope just kidding!" The man in the suit joked and pointed his fingers as if they were guns and 'shot' them at everyone._

" _Yes. This is, and are you the mercenary who I hired that ran down about all the supplies we had, all the ammunition we conserved, and our ships." Adam responded, gritting his teeth to the point where you can hear it grind._

" _Yup. Name's Deadpool!"_

 _Flashback End_

"That's how I met my most adorable kitten readers! Now you know the sto- STOP MOVING THE SWORD! YOU'RE PIERCING THE LIVER!" Jaune shouted in pure pain and coughed up another glob of blood that splattered all over Blake's feet, but she gave no indication of it and instead continued to drive her blade further through the young teen's belly and even twist it to the point of agonizing pain.

"I swore that I would never see your rotting mask again, but guess what I found instead? A disgusting, lowlife, monster who kills for whoever pays him!" Blake growled out dangerously to Jaune and sent a kick that knocked him back down to the alley's floors, his wound slowly healing up.

"Still mad about how I betrayed you and Adam? Well mostly Adam. I mean you just up and left him to fend for himself, and for what? To become a huntress? Some hero that can look past everything she has done and not even regret it?" Jaune replied back with a mocking tone which earned him a kick to his side from Blake's foot.

" _Shut…up!"_ Blake said with her voice full of pure anger and hate that leaked from her very mouth.

Jaune gave another cocky smile and slowly picked himself up. He dusted off his coat and picked up his hat before meeting the end of a blade at his throat. Blake did not look entertained nor did she have the time for games such as Jaune always did.

' **Didn't think you would remember her. Been a long time since you saw her, and back then you were on better terms before you betrayed her.'** Smart Jaune spoke up for once, now coming into the conversation within Jaune's mind. The Happy voice decided to voice his thoughts as well.

 **['Oh she's totally into you! Why else would she stab you? She's just a feisty little kitty is all? Aren't you Blakey? Aw she's so cute!']**

' **Feisty? If you define feisty as stabbing the person who betrayed you with a sword that pierced said person then yes, she is feisty.'** Said a sarcastic Smart.

' _LET ME THINK YOU SCHMUCKS! Anyways she ain't got nothing on me, not while I got her tied to a leash at least. Also author, DO SOMETHING. LIKE UPDATE ME MORE! I understand you got stories and all, but the people want to see the Deadpool. God damn jackass. Anyways back to receiving a slap to the face…wait what?'_ Jaune thought and soon a hand swiftly smacked his cheek, sending his entire body spinning in the air, anime style, and falling right onto the ground.

Jaune groaned and felt the hand print on his right cheek and looked up to see Blake glaring at him with so much hatred that if looks could kill Jaune would be turned into ash by then. Jaune felt his cheek and could feel the sting of the slap already leaving, but damn this kitten had claws. He would have gotten up and retaliate, but apparently she decided jumping on him and sitting on his stomach was the better solution.

Jaune smirked and winked right at Blake with his ocean blue eyes.

"Oh right to the mount, huh? Buy a guy dinner first, why don't ya?"

A punch met his face and with that an onslaught of repeated punches met his fists, even knocked out a tooth! Jaune was glad that he had a healing factor, but the catch was still feeling full pain. Then again he would be dead if it weren't for this healing factor, so he might as well not complain. He looked back to see a tired Blake who was shaking uncontrollably. He smiled and spit out a tooth which he put back in and lifted his head up.

"Want to know something, Blake? You didn't think this through, because since you know my secret that means you're going to tell Ozpin, aren't you?" He asked with that witty smile back on his face.

"Of course I am. Don't even think about trying to catch me, because even I can escape you."

"True, but what about _your_ secret?"

The girl on top of him froze at this statement. She didn't even react when the blonde pushed her off and her back hit the floor with eyes full of fear and surprise. Jaune's smile only grew with her expression. _'Course. You're still the same Blake that I know from that year. You should really keep that anger in check, because now you're under my thumb.'_

"I mean let's be honest here. What group doesn't hate the White Fang by now, especially faunus? I mean have you seen Cardin and his goons, but imagine the entire academy knowing a White Fang member was among them. Responsible for robbing thousands, killing, and then resorting to thieving. How do you expect to even get through the year, much less your own team? But," Jaune paused and was walking away before stopping outside the alley.

He looked back and his smile was gone. His face was serious and his eyes were narrowed dangerously as if examining Blake's position and ready to pull out his two guns and end her right there. "If you keep quiet about my little job then I will happily zip my mouth shut. Think about it, but don't talk to me unless you've decided to listen to more of this offer."

Jaune walked off leaving Blake on the floor of the alley, fear evident in her eyes.

' **Damn we're good.'**

 _Beacon_

Jaune sighed in annoyance as he walked back through the airship that dropped him off at the grounds of Beacon. He looked at the scenery and could only groan in pure pain. Just how? How did they expect him not to screw up when he, Deadpool, Jaune Torchwick, a badass, was supposed to lead a team, and not screw up? He couldn't even lead the guinea pig out of its cage when he tried using carrots to lure it away or freaking wheat!

He slipped his hands into his coat's pockets and kept on walking and returning to his dorm. He opened it only to be met with a face full of flapjacks that collided straight with his face. The pancakes slipped off his face and he gave the people in his room a gaze that could freeze even a Schnee.

Nora was next to Ren who was covered in a stack of syrup and pancakes with only his head popping out, Nora was eating those pancakes off of Ren and using the syrup on him as her syrup dripper, and Pyrrha was smiling innocently at Jaune with those eyes of hers.

' _Redheads ain't my thing.'_ Jaune thought swiftly, denying the people of the reviewers their arkos.

"Well since something happened here I will just get on with what I have to say to all of you, so listen up you. That includes you Ren. Get off your ass you bum. I need to do a heroic speech for our people who review us and follow, and not to mention the fact that you all need to know what I need to enforce. WE are a team, but as far as I am concerned I am not your leader. If you even ask me to lead you so help me I will smack you. Whenever someone asks who the leader of team JNPR is, you do not say Jaune Arc. You just say it's all of us. Because there is no god damn way in hell that I am leading you all." Jaune spoke out with a strict tone that surprised most of the team.

"If we fight together then we fight together, but there is no way you should expect strategies from me. No…instead we are going to WING IT! I don't care who I face or who we face because we will wing it. Now I don't mind getting to know you all, but there is no way in hell that I am your leader. Don't even say it Pyrrha!" Jaune pointed to his partner who was about to object to this sudden revelation.

"I don't give a pig's ass if I was made leader. I am NOT a leader, and there is no way I am going to let you guys follow me. As far as I am concerned we are all a group who decides on tactics, but I want you all to know this as well. So listen up because this will be told to all of you and I EXPECT it to be listened on." Jaune said with his fist held right near his heart.

His whole team was intent on listening on whatever wisdom their leader was about opt lay on them. Jaune may have not liked or supported the idea of him being leader but with the whole team acting as one it would prove to increase efficiency and would of course improve their bonds and strengthen them to the point that those very bonds shan't be broken by anyone. What would Jaune tell them that would surely lead them to glory?

"I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THIS STORY! YOU WILL BARELY GET ANY SCREEN TIME, ESPECIALLY TEAM RWBY! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO HOG ALL MY GLORY BECAUSE THIS IS ABOUT ME! JAUNE TOR- I MEAN ARC! REMEMBER I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER, THE BIG FISH, AND THE MAN IN BLACK, THE BIG DOG, AND FUCKING RYAN REYNOLDS!" Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs. He took in a deep breath of air before breathing out with a smile.

"Alright time for bed." Jaune added and flopped onto his bed in the corner of the room and snoozed away while his team just stared in shock and confusion.

"Main character? What does he mean by that?" Pyrrha asked Ren who only shrugged and looked at Nora, who was eating pancakes, and at Pyrrha with his own look of curiosity.

"Who's Ryan Reynolds?"

 _Meanwhile_

Blake returned back to her dorm and was greeted by Yang and Ruby who were just about ready to sleep after making their…bunk beds.

"So Blake how was your short trip to Vale? Did you get what you need?" Ruby asked while Yang gave a teasing grin at Blake who only looked back in confusion.

"I bet she got more of that Ninjas of Love…," Yang snickered and Blake could just feel the heat rise up to her cheeks. How did her partner already find out about Ninjas of Love?! Could she have really been that clumsy or did she not hide it well?

"Just go to sleep…," she muttered and walked off to the top of her bed and laid down while the sisters both went to their beds as well to gain sleep. Blake's mind was still remembering what Jaune said, and she could just tell what choice she would have to make.

' _Damn you Deadpool. Damn you…You were my friend, and yet you betrayed me…,'_ She thought and closed her eyes and drifted away in her sleep.

 **A/N; Hey guys and it is me again. Sorry it took a while but I had to finish updating the Man of Grimm and The Rise of the Chaos Dragon Slayer. Anyways we will continue onwards through school now and we will work our way from volume 1 all the way to volume 3. I also saw the fight between Coco and, don't know his name, and Emerald and Mercury. Tough guys, but can't wait to see Deadpool am I right? Well I am a tease so just wait. Anyways I had a thought for this anime, Sekirei, about adding Jaune into it along with RWBY characters. Tell me if you want a story of that, but even if you don't I probably will, and I just want to give this omake as an apology for being so late.**

 _Omake: Hat Shopping_

 _1 Year Ago_

"Nope." Jaune deadpanned and tossed the cowboy hat behind him that landed with a bunch of other hats. He could only sigh as he looked on through the hats that were displayed. Roman sighed and pointed to the old man at the counter to bring another set of hats forward.

"Jaune this is the sixty eighth one that you've tossed away. How many more hats are you going to make cry?" Roman said and knocked over a trucker hat with his cane. He pulled out a cigarette but was immediately slapped away from his hand from the old man who pointed to the sign that didn't allow smoking.

Roman growled and muttered under his breath about "death and destruction and dick" while also putting away his pack. Jaune sighed and looked at the selection of hats, and sighed once more.

"How's this top hat? Nope, you're right. To fancy, not stylish enough." Jaune interrupted Roman who was about to respond to his question but was immediately shut down.

Jaune went back to his selection and was about to decide if he should pick a sombrero or the beanie he found before looking over outside and at an old couple. They were both holding hands and were enjoying their day, and not to mention that they seemed…happy. Jaune wished he could fall in love, but then he noticed something about the old guy.

"Dad look!" Jaune pointed to the old man outside and Roman quickly took notice before giving a sincere smile.

 _Five Minutes Later_

"And stay down!" Jaune shouted as he kicked the old geezer right in the rib cage again, another set of bones cracking from the impact. Jaune grabbed the bowler hat from atop the man's head and raised it above him as a trophy.

"Come on! The fuzz is on their way!" Roman shouted and jumped into the Romancopter, which was a helicopter with the face of Roman, and awaited Jaune who jumped in and waved at the cops who were too late to even stop the crime that was committed. They flew off in a series of laughter, giggles, and then coughs.

The two cops below could only groan as the sergeant tossed his cap to the floor and stomped on it.

"WE LOST ANOTHER HAT! DAMN YOU HAT THIEVES! DAMN YOU!" The sergeant below yelled with anger filling his eyes.

 _Fin_


	13. Sparring and Forgiveness

**A/N; Hey guys and this is a very important note that I want to leave for updates. Now I've noticed that I have posted four stories in which I write, but I usually update them in an order. Now I am trying to make up some plan so that I can give you all my love, not really, but I want to know what YOU want. So would you like two updates for each of my stories or one update in order per story? Anyways did ANYONE watch the fight between Yang and Weiss and music man and skater girl? Amazing! Oh that will prove useful in the future, am I right. Let's get on to it.**

* * *

 _Beacon_

Jaunewas happy that the story he was in got an update, thank you author, but to be completely honest his stay here at Beacon wasn't as…spyish as he thought it would be. Instead of sneaking into Headmaster Ozpin's office in all black with night vision goggles and some laser pen he was tasked with just researching every team that proved to be a threat if they were to fight them for Cinder. He wasn't assassinating people but instead befriending a few, such as team fucking RWBY. Not to mention his own team, which he had to be honest, sucked.

Jaune ignored Port's stupid story, again, and decided to just go talk with his thoughts, maybe get a bit of entertainment from smart or happy would help him.

' **Jaune…no amount of us talking will ever get us through…whatever this is. I've been in your brain for god knows how long yet this man makes me already want to tell you to just shoot yourself in the head.'**

 **['Yeah smart dude's right, daddy-yo! I mean this shit be crazy my nizzle. You get me my shizzle, fizzle, dizzle, rizzle, razzle, fazzle, kazzle, mazzle, uh…something with a zz?']**

' _Well excuse me if I want to think of something else OTHER than learning on how to fight a grimm topless while not wearing any pants and coating your dick in honey to somehow attract wasps to distract said grimm.'_ Jaune thought with a deadpan look on his face that rivaled Blake's whenever she was quiet. Which was pretty much her entire life, but whatever. However, the voices weren't really finished with their conversations like the previous conversations.

' **Well we still have an issue, if you remember, which is finding out Cinder's motives. However we have two unaccounted problems that seem to have occurred, if you know what I mean?'**

Jaune looked to the left side of the class and stared right at Blake who flinched at his gaze and turned her head away to avoid his stare. Jaune frowned and smart Jaune was right about one thing. Blake was a problem, and he couldn't deal with her now could he? It would cause suspicion among the students and especially the staff that someone among them is a spy. Too much chaos is a bad thing for a school, especially a school full of students with weapons made to kill. His frown seemed to deepen at the second thought.

Cinder.

She was unpredictable, and from what he had learned from their first encounter, was cunning and the pants of the operation, or dress of the operation. Jaune was confident, funny, and a complete and total jackass with a mouth. However Cinder was, from what he saw in her eyes, smart, cunning, dangerous, and most of all, unpredictable. She didn't even tell his dad about the plans, and that would only mean his dad was forced into this. It made sense, but he knew this puzzle wasn't finished yet.

"Mr. Arc! Would you care to repeat what I have just said in front of the class since you seem so keen in listening," Mr. Port interrupted any further thoughts going through the young blonde's mind.

Jaune sighed and got up from where he sat and stood in front of the class, Port watching with those eyes of his. Jaune took a deep breath, and looked at everyone in the class. Ruby and Yang were both giggling silently at Jaune's lack of words, Pyrrha was…what the hell kind of symbols was she making? Weiss looked smug at seeing the blonde being put in his place, and Blake? Still avoided eye contact.

"Well you thoroughly explained yourself, of course sir. I mean I have never met a hunter such as yourself, and that story just proves it all the more. Man I bet you can give the old witch a run for her money, couldn't you?" Jaune complimented and looked at Port with admiration, totally fake, in his eyes.

' **I can't believe that you're using THAT excuse, when really, we could have just told you considering the fact that WE'RE your brain,'** Smart Jaune placed his input in.

 **['Yeah! You're not leaving me for Terry are you? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!']** Happy Jaune interjected, crying now in Jaune's mind.

Jaune just twitched and before Port could royally screw his ass the bell rung, and just like that Jaune was gone in a flash leaving behind a dust imprint of himself which faded away from the small air conditioning breeze.

Yang and Ruby finally released their hands from their mouths and started laughing like maniacs full of heroin and cocaine. Yang helped Ruby so she didn't fall to the ground with laughter while Weiss had that oh so permanent scowl on her face, and Blake was…still avoiding eye contact. Pyrrha sighed once her partner left again though. If only he could see her as a goddess…then all the things they could do together.

Jaune, once he had escaped the confinements of that hellhole, left for the next class. Well, his favorite class really. It was…

"Combat," Miss. Goodwitch stated to the entire audience that sat on their bench in rows. She was casually walking in front of everyone, her glasses up, and her eyes wandering over her class to inspect which unlucky bastard would have to fight today. It would all depend on the class favorites. The class favorites weren't really favorites. They were mostly the strongest and skilled of the class.

This group consisted of Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Ren, Nora, Blake, and then Jaune. They were the strongest of the class and were strong, but against each other? It was pure chaos whenever Yang went up against Pyrrha and two had clashes, but Pyrrha remained untouched. Jaune was still figuring out her semblance but it definitely had a part to play. He refused to believe that someone like her was invincible.

Pyrrha…was definitely someone he had to study during his stay at Beacon. After all, it had been his mission to study Pyrrha as well once he gave his report to Cinder.

* * *

 _Two Weeks Ago Warehouse_

Jaune calmly sat on top of a crate of explosive dust as he played a few games on his scroll. His written report was sitting right next to him, wrapped up in wrapping paper so that people would think he was into town to give someone a gift. The sound of the door caught his attention, and then came the sound of heels against the floor.

Jaune smiled and watched Cinder emerge from the shadows, she sure did have a thing for dramatic entrances from what he saw. She walked towards the young man with a curious look in her eyes, but those eyes…

God she was hot.

Literally.

"Care to explain why my report this week was late?" Her voice sounded normal, sweet, and curious.

All a lie. Jaune thought she was actually playing cute until she grabbed him by the scruff of his coat and pulled his face near hers, but she did not look happy, especially with the fire near grazing his cheek slightly which left a bit of a burn.

Jaune smiled and waved Cinder off, who narrowed her eyes at him and glared, before flipping off the dust and looking at the woman.

"Well I'm sorry if I have a dumbass team back at Beacon to take care of. Anyways I got reports on the teachers, haven't really seen their combat abilities yet but a few have demonstrated some particular traits. However I put in a list of threats that could emerge, but I still need more info on our champion at Beacon."

Cinder's glare turned into one of amusement as Jaune stood his ground against her once she glared. Usually someone would get the point, or else they wouldn't even be flesh, but instead ashes at her heels. She smirked as she leaned her head in.

Jaune, thinking he was getting lucky, leaned in but soon leaned out once Cinder had her fingers against her lips.

"Tease," He muttered with disappointment.

"A tease? Me? I find that to be true though, but…I need more information on your partner, Pyrrha Nikos. You say she's invincible from your last report and untouchable. Am I to presume that she is indeed this so called invincible girl who can't be beaten by anyone other than a teacher?"

"No. If anything she is doing something during the matches. However I've been asking her about her techniques, and told her that we need to 'learn' more about each so that we can work well better during a fight. She's talking, but she is definitely hiding something from me. Don't worry though, she's close to cracking, and I think I'm figuring out her semblance. Another potential threat there is Yang Xiao Long." Jaune frowned once he remembered Yang fighting Pyrrha, and he saw her hair go wild and her eyes go red. He shuddered at the thought of getting hit by someone who had the strength of a bullhead flying towards you at full speed.

"Her semblance allows her to absorb hits and use it as energy. Basically lets her take a hit and use that hits power to fuel her own and make her stronger. Not sure how we can deal with her in the future, but I can deal with her early if you want me too," Jaune motioned towards his blades resting on the back of his coat.

Cinder moved away from Jaune, her hand resting on his cheek as she slowly pushed him to the back of the crate. Her face was close to his, Jaune, finally happy about getting some, leaning in and pulled Cinder closer before she slipped out of his grasp with the report in hand. She wagged her finger in front of her in a no fashion.

"You're going to have to earn it, little Torchwick. Once you impress me some more then I'll consider giving you something to sweat for, hm?" Cinder's smile turned into that of a sultry seductress, one that made Jaune stare at this flaming goddess before him.

"Simple attraction aside we need to discuss your partners and so called friends at Beacon. You must not harm any of them, because killing them will draw attention and that man, Ozpin, is a very good player at this game. However I want you to find out about your partner. I don't want any loose strings, especially you. Understand me?" Cinder asked with that devilish smile of hers.

"Sure, but I'll do it my way. You can control my dad all you want, but you ain't ever going to make me be your little attack dog, okay baby? Think on it." Jaune's confidence seemed to overgrow once Cinder raised her palm, and with that a sphere of fire emerged and floated in her hand.

"Don't presume that you are above me. I own your father, and I can easily squash him under the heel of my shoes and I will personally end your life. You're cute, but not cute enough for me to not give you scars. You don't think, you obey." Cinder warned Jaune and with that began walking off with a bit of sway to her hips.

After she left Jaune was left alone in the dark of the warehouse with only him and his voices.

"Is it wrong that I was _slightly_ turned on?"

 **['NOPE!']**

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Jaune shuddered in slight fear and excitement. The fear came from Cinder's threat, and that she could make it true. He wasn't sure if he could regenerate his entire body from his ashes, but he sure as hell wasn't going to experiment now. The excitement…well that came from Cinder's close proximity and hot body. She had a nice figure, slender, and nice curves. The legs as well. However when he compared her legs to Neo's he wasn't sure who to pick. His best friend was a sexy killer who could teleport. How many guys wished they could have a friend like Neo?

"Mr. Arc if you have time to slouch around and listen to nothing then I guess you're the most prime candidate to spar once more. Mr. Winchester if you would please gather your equipment and meet in the arena in five minutes. Mr. Arc?" Goodwitch interrupted Jaune's perverted thoughts on whose legs were better by none other than the dominatrix, Jaune's nickname for her, herself.

Jaune sighed in boredom. Sometimes combat class sucked the most, and yes he did fight the other students, but he was always paired with this pile of meat, Cardin Winchester. Total dick, asshole, and an inbred motherfucker. This guy gave bullies a good name, and he hated faunus. Go figure. He left to get changed and prepared to give this idiot another whooping.

Five minutes passed and both combatants were on stage. Cardin was enraged and glaring at his opponent from across the stage. Ever since the blonde asshole came he's been humiliated, gotten his ass whooped, and not to mention the defeat of losing to someone as stupid as him. He was going to show that blonde asshole why you never messed with Cardin Winchester.

Meanwhile, Jaune was standing across in his usual coat and bowler hat. He stretched his arms slowly to stretch them before lowering them down to his sides. Why couldn't he fight someone worth his time? This kid in front of him was a total dick and a horrible fighter. Every student here could kick his ass! He was slower than an Ursa on a unicycle. A story for another time he supposed.

"Begin!" Glynda gave the signal and the duel commenced.

Cardin charged out with a battle cry, his mace raised high above him, focusing on smashing the blonde in front of him. Meanwhile, Jaune was bored and yawned loudly. The best part of it all was that he wasn't going to have to use any weapons on this chump. Using his blades and guns against a slab of meat would be a waste of ammunition, skills, and time.

Cardin cared not for the blonde's weaponless hands and came upon him with the rage of a bull in front of a red cape. He slammed his mace to the ground, expecting to strike at Jaune, but was surprised to see Jaune flip backwards and then flip forward, landing onto the mace's long shaft and standing upon it. Jaune had a confident smirk and with that Cardin was ablaze with fury. The larger boy attempted to remove the blonde boy from his mace's shaft but was kicked in the face by Jaune holding onto the length and spinning his entire body around and slamming his feet right into Cardin's jaw before using his momentum to jump off. He hurled across to gain some ground and raised his hands in a boxer stance.

"C'mon! Up and at 'em! I've seen pigs run faster than you! You put on your big boy pants?!" Jaune taunted Cardin who growled and roared.

' _Too easy.'_ Jaune thought and ran straight at the larger foe. Cardin went for a right swing, his mace hurling towards Jaune's left side but was dodged once again by the blonde who slid under the mace and jumped right back up before slapping Cardin on the back. Cardin growled and swung backwards, his whole body falling slightly at a failed attempt at Jaune.

"We're done here." Jaune stated and began walking away slowly.

The audience was confused by this. They were pretty amazed by Jaune's speed and agility, but how was it done? He only kicked him once and slapped him on the back. Cardin's aura was down to at least ninety percent.

"Done?! I'm not done until I smash you…into….what the hell." Cardin couldn't finish his threat once a sound started to make its way to his ears. This sound was that of a beep. It kept beeping though, slowly, and then started to grow.

A red blink caught his attention and he swiftly turned his head to the side and narrowed his eyes before widening them. A small little device was planted on his back right in the middle, beeping wildly. It was…

"A BOMB?!" Cardin shouted and dropped his mace and attempted to grab the device from his back, but he couldn't reach.

"Cool guys don't look at explosions," Jaune said in a mock tone before Cardin exploded, not literally, and was sent flying into the wall, his entire torso stuck through and his ass hanging from one side of the wall.

 **['Wow…he sure made an ASS out of himself. Huh?! Huh?! Come on, it was good!']**

' **No it was not, that was just terrible humor.'**

 **['Whatever stupid pants! You're just jelly because I got it first!']**

' **As if I would be jealous of such a stupid pun.'**

 **['That's it! COME HERE!']**

' **Bring it you idiot simpleton!'**

"Jaune…Arc…wins." Glynda said in shock and confusion. She had never seen a tactic like that before, but she just couldn't say anything about this.

It was true, Mr. Winchester was the least skilled in the class but he lacked agility and coordination. However she couldn't just tell the class to avoid a bomb since this was the first time she had ever seen someone use a bomb, especially on a student and then blast them into a wall. So she just remained silent as Jaune walked off stage to god knows where.

 _After Combat Class_

* * *

Jaune leaned against the tree outside of the school, outdoors were a good place for conversations, and he was on his scroll playing Clash of Grimm and he loved to use the Ursa to tank the damage that was coming from the sniper turrets. He laughed once he got another full three stars before the sound of grass crushing against someone's feet caught his attention. He wiped off his laughter and put his scroll away and faced amber eyes.

"So have you thought of doing something that won't have me do something that could hurt you?" Jaune asked Blake who was seething right now, but held her hands from Jaune's throat, and nodded.

"It's not as if you cared for me anyways. I didn't come to insult you though, but I just wanted to say that I will accept your terms. I'll keep your secret hidden from everyone, and you'll keep mine away, alright." Blake said to Jaune who gave her the ole Torchwick smile that won all the ladies over.

Blake was obviously not a lady and instead sighed before turning her back on Jaune who resumed playing Clash of Grimm. She stopped suddenly and coughed loudly, gaining Jaune's attention.

"Yeah? Want something else?"

"I just wanted to ask you about our time in the Fang. Was everything we had…just fake? Was it really so worthless that you would give me up for money? Was it all just a game?"

"No."

Blake looked back and saw the truth in Jaune's eyes. He was standing tall now, opposing, and in a way, handsome. He had a look of regret across his face and looked to the side, the sun setting before them.

"It was real. You were my friend, my partner, and a book buddy. I could have shot you on the train when you left, but I didn't. I let you go, took the hit that was meant for you from the big robot, and let you go because you were my friend. Now go have some fun, alright? I got to go have some more fun." Jaune patted Blake on her shoulder and began walking off, scroll in hand.

Blake looked down to the floor and smiled. Deadpool…no Jaune, was truly her friend, hm? He owed her so many books then. She smiled and walked off, hatred now gone.

 **A/N; HEY GUYS! I'm sorry I took a while. Now I wanted to update this chapter because my holiday, channukah, is here. So next chapter will be a channukah with omake, making Jaune Jewish, lol, and then a Christmas Omake in. I want both holidays since they're really close, and everyone will love them. My Jewish brethren will have a chapter dedicated to us, then Christmas! I'm also getting a PS4…Yeah! Anyways I hope you like it, and next update will be Man of Grimm, then Dragon Slayer, and then The Hulk one. Enjoy this omake.**

 _Omake; Watching RWBY_

* * *

Jaune was sitting on his bed, watching the latest episode of RWBY on the website, Rooster Teeth. He smiled as he saw Coco and Yatsuhashi fight Mercury and Emerald. He smiled as Coco whipped out her minigun and began annihilating the field in front of her, taking it down but losing her opponents in the process. He giggled in pure joy at this new fight and frowned at the results later on. He was pretty excited for that part, but he hated his original self so much.

"Why am I the weak one? Can't I at least be as skilled as Blake, or Ren, hell I'd settle for being as strong as a thug!"

He watched the latest episode and smiled before the door to his room opened. Ren was with Nora who was attached to a baby sloth on her arm. He shrugged and continued watching RWBY, ignoring the shouts of the two next to him.

"Hey Jaune! What ya doin?" Nora asked Jaune who looked up from his scroll, pausing his video in the process, and showed them the video.

"Watching RWBY. Newest chapter just came out and I've been dying to see it. There was also a preview of Mercury and Yang fighting! I mean how amazing is that?! I'm just watching the repeat again since it's pretty damn good."

"You're watching RWBY?" Ren asked, uncertain as to what his leader meant.

"Watching RWBY, yeah. You know, the show we're in? The one where we are all characters just voiced by actors, like me and Miles Luna, and Ozpin and the guy from Red vs. Blue who played Washington, and Glynda who is played by Tex from the show as well. I think Caboose's voice actor is Oobleck, but I'm not sure." Jaune replied to his very ignorant teammate and watched as Nora gasped as she watched the second episode of RWBY, volume 3.

"I AM AWESOME! Renny! Look at how I smash my hammer of Odin right into these guys' stomach. I'm awesome!" Nora shouted in joy. Ren sighed and looked at the screen before widening his eyes and became consumed by the show.

 _4 Hours Later_

"Care to explain why the entire cast of RWBY is watching…RWBY?" Glynda asked the entire board of teachers who watched the show in JNPR's small room.

"Shhhh, Winter comes up here! Man does she have a fine piece of ass." Jaune shushed his teacher and began watching Winter enter the show, along with team RWBY, and everyone of RWBY watching the show with him in the room.

Cinder came through the door, glaring dagger at Jaune, with Neo at her side. They both shrugged their shoulders, took seats next to Jaune's sides, and watched the show as well.

" _So I looked like that in the previous episode? Not as good as my current look, don't you agree Jaune?"_ Neo smiled at Jaune and leaned her head back, revealing a bit of what was inside her shirt.

"Well I do believe that this look does expose a bit of my stomach, however I believe the bandages could come off son. Don't you agree, Jaune?" Cinder stated and leaned up against Jaune.

Neo silently growled and pulled Jaune to her before Jaune was pulled to Cinder, and they both engaged in a catfight onto the floor, Jaune smiled in the process.

Qrow came in with his flask in hand, watching the two ladies go at it, before looking to Jaune.

"The hell happened?"

Jaune looked up and smirked brightly.

"Watching RWBY."

* * *

 _Fin_


	14. AN Need Art

**A/N; Quick notice guys. Just wanted to ask a favor real quick, but can anyone here make concept art or stuff? I was hoping that someone could make a drawing of Jaune with the Torchwick disguise with Neo and Roman with him. If anyone could do that, or maybe link me to someone who could do so then I would greatly appreciate that.**


	15. Late Chanukah Chapter

**A/N; Happy Chanukah and Merry Christmas to all. Now I want to give out a quick announcement to all my peoples out there, you guys inspire me, so does RWBY, but I had finals. Anyways for the next three weeks of vacation I will be in Florida, or Miami, for two weeks visiting my mom's side of the family. Now I probably won't be able to update you guys but I will read other stories, Neo x Jaune, or Cinder x Jaune, but I hope you all notice that. Anyways this will feature a Jewish version, and then a Christmas version. It will NOT be canon to the story. However it'll be a good read, so enjoy the Torchwick family.**

* * *

 _Torchwick Residence 1_ _st_ _Day of Chanukah_

Jaune and Roman were setting up the table in the kitchen for the first day of Chanukah, but there was one problem. They really didn't have any candles to place and they had no Menorah, a candle holder of nine, and the ninth was used to light the way for the others in a way. Jaune was setting up the table with the usual gifts since they had always gotten one gift for each other on this day. There was also an extra gift, but Roman didn't really know who or what it was for. However they had Neo coming over as usual and would engage in another attempt at winning Jaune's heart.

Roman just wished Jaune would at least try to not be dense, or whatever. Whoever Jaune's biological father was deserved a good kick in the 'ole jewels for being as stupid and dense as he was.

"Hey, dad, what are we going to do about the Menorah? We can't really do this without the Menorah." Jaune asked his father who groaned and gripped the bridge of his nose lightly before shrugging and throwing his hands into the air.

"We're a family of thieves. Your grandfather was a thief, your great grandfather was a thief, and his father before him was a guy who became a thief because his wife cheated on him. Don't ask how I know, because all you'll need to know is that she cheated, he robbed her, our family line began. How we are Jewish? No idea, but let's just get the table set and then you guys can go rob a store, grab a Menorah, and then come back, okay." Roman replied tiredly and pointed behind him to a picture of a man with orange hair, a mustache, and a black spy suit with a bag of lien stuffed in a sack right next to him.

"Two what do you me- oh shit!" Jaune nearly screamed and held his heart as it began pacing once he came face to face with Neo right in front of him, smiling brightly at her crush.

" _Don't worry, Jaune. I heard everything, of course, and now we got to go buy a Menorah for you and Roman."_ Neo signed to Jaune with her gentle smile.

Jaune looked confused for a moment before collecting himself. "Why are we buying it? Aren't we thieves?"

Neo grabbed her parasol and lightly whacked Jaune on his head, causing a slight shout, and returned it to rest on her shoulder. She sighed at Jaune and sometimes wished that they could go into town without stealing. Don't get her wrong, she loved to commit crime, kill, destroy, and wreak havoc. However she didn't want wanted posters of her, thus having to have her use an illusion to always go out. She cared about her looks damn it! Jaune had to look at her normal self and not those disguises…

Jaune sighed and removed his coat and tossed it to the floor before removing his hat. It was pretty hot today and he really didn't want to go out with a coat and a hat on a Friday with heat pouring down like the god damn storms whenever it rains. He grabbed Neo's hand, who squealed in her mind, and was soon gone in a flash of blue light leaving Roman alone in the house again.

Roman looked around and pulled out a bag of white 'dust' and sprinkled a bit onto the table before using some lien to cut it into pieces. He grabbed a straw from a drawer and began sniffing.

"OH HELL YES!"

* * *

 _Market_

Jaune and Neo were both walking through the market aisles, checking through each stock and row of shelves for at least one Menorah. Neo was in a shopping cart while Jaune pushed her around, the girl swinging her arms like a small child with the biggest smile on her face as they raced across another row, almost knocking over a couple together. Jaune laughed while Neo kept pointing at directions with her parasol. They kept their shenanigans up for a good five minutes before they finally crashed into a wall when both were pointing at a man they pushed over at the stairs. Neo flew through the air and landed right on her back with a silent groan of pain while Jaune landed right on top of her.

Neo would have squeaked if she could if she could talk, however it was for two reasons she would have squeaked. Jaune, her crush and one true love, was on top of her, and the other reason was that Jaune was a good head or two or even three taller than her. Jaune's entire upper body was planted across her chest, her heart beating like a quarterback on prom night. She was gaping silently and attempted to keep her composure when Jaune lifted his head and looked at Neo.

Jaune looked at Neo and actually took the time to look at her. She didn't grow that much over the years when they played together, but she had grown into a fine young woman. She may have been small but size really didn't matter that much, and Neo had flexibility. He had seen her do the splits sideways, he never knew how though, and she was the only person he had known throughout his childhood. I mean there was Junior, the twins, Steven the goon, but other than that it was always Neo and Jaune hanging out together, shenanigans, stealing ice cream trucks, and of course the best one. Tag.

Neo wasn't sure on what to do. Her face resembled that of a tomato and at this rate she just might let loose actual steam from her head. However this was a chance given to her by the might Monty. She had to go for it before some slut takes her man. With those encouraging words coursing throughout her body Neo gathered up all her courage and grabbed Jaune by his collar.

" _Just so you know. This will tell you how I've always felt."_ Neo pulled Jaune before he could respond and planted her lips on Jaune's.

Jaune didn't know what the heck had happened, but he did know that his best friend was suck facing with him, or better terms, smooching with him. He slowly melted into the kiss and returned the kiss with just as much passion as Neo did, both kissing right there next to the fallen cart with a large ham with a drumstick sticking out of the…well you know.

After what felt like an eternity they both released their intense lip lock, both wearing blushes on their face. Jaune got up from Neo and sat right next to the girl who leaned against the wall. They both sat down in silence, looking at the floor in confusion. Jaune looked up and Neo tensed slightly, unsure if he would return her feelings.

"That was insane," Jaune stated plainly before he smirked.

"I like insane," he added and Neo, hearing those words, looked up from the floor and leapt at Jaune which sent him to the floor. They both smiled and both leaned in for a quick kiss before a sudden object fell on Jaune's head.

"AGH! SHIT!" He shouted as one of the metal parts of the Menorah poked him right in the eye. He shouted before realizing that what he got hit by was the Menorah! He looked down at the fallen piece of metal and looked around for whoever gave it to him considering the fact that they fell from a shopping cart after crashing into a wall. He shrugged before a gloved hand grabbed Jaune's chin, forcing his eyes to look into a pair of mismatched eyes that held a sly glint in their eyes.

Before Neo could continue her seduction of her lover, Jaune Torchwick, an attendant came in.

"Excuse me you two, but we are going to have to ask you to leave."

After sticking the attendant in the shopping cart and pushing him down the stairs both Neo and Jaune left with the Menorah in hand, hand in hand as well. Neo leaned in to her boyfriend as did Jaune to his new girlfriend.

"So is this my gift?"

" _Unless you want…something else."_ Neo responded with a heavy blush.

The gears in Jaune's mind came to a complete halt and Jaune honestly had nothing to say. He looked to Neo, about to ask if what she said was true, but she only wagged her finger as if it were a secret and teleported them back home.

* * *

 _Torchwick Residence_

Neo and Jaune came home, expecting the table to be set and food prepared, but instead of all that they were met with tables barricading the doors and windows blown apart by gunfire with Roman shooting out dust through his cane at cops outside.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Roman swung his cane up, cracking more of the window, and sent another burst of rounds at the cars outside their house. The cops outside returned fire, blasting away at the house's old walls and breaking through. A bullet penetrated Jaune's chest and a quick wince of pain passed through. He groaned and lifted the rug from beneath them before opening a compartment. He grabbed an AK-47 and broke the window to his right and began spraying bullets across the fence outside.

Neo smiled at her new lover and gave him a quick kiss to the lips before running out and teleporting behind the cops. She grinned and so did the Torchwicks.

"Just like last Chanukah! TASTE MY FURY YOU…um…DICKS!"

Just an average day for the Torchwicks.

 _Fin_

* * *

 **A/N; I might be late for the Christmas story so it will have to be once I get back from Miami. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this short fic, and I hope to see you all again my favorite subscribers, I like to call followers that, and all my favorites. Happy Chanukah, it passed I think, and Merry Christmas. Yes I celebrate Christmas too because my family felt it would be nicer to celebrate all holidays. I honestly don't mind, but don't tell my aunt. See you all next time!**


	16. The Forever Falls Incident

**A/N; Hey guys, so I am going to make another chapter for Jaune Torchwick, but for now I wanted to say that I got a PM from someone who opened my eyes to the story. I've been branching off Jaune's character and making him too much pool. So the voices will stay but we will be toning him down a bit and focus more on his character. I hope this doesn't inconvenience you all in anyway but I do want the story to be my best. Enjoy it! BTW the art up top was done by a very creative, and nice, deviant art artist by the name of gamerandartist35 who was nice enough to create this wonderful piece. Let us enter another chapter.**

* * *

 _Beacon Academy Cafeteria_

Jaune was currently eating a chimichanga with his team sitting alongside him. Team RWBY had also taken up the fact that both of them were friends, the teams that is anyways, but Jaune really had to act all nice and innocent. To be honest, the only people he had any respect for must be Blake and Nora. Blake was an old acquaintance and he had definitely told the truth but Nora was insane and loved to go around smashing stuff, eating pancakes, and smashing stuff. He had respect for the bubbly girl, and a lot of it to give.

However, during the past few weeks he had been going through a few rough patches with studying. Luckily the voices in his head weren't just stupid, not happy anyways, but smart always helped him out. It was like an inside cheat score, except no one could ever find out!

He smirked to himself as he took in another bite and took in the taste of his beloved prize. He couldn't have asked for a better meal, especially if he was with these morons here. Now as Neo told him, he must not get corrupted by these people so he wouldn't let them. He wasn't sure what the hell Cinder was going to pull off, but he could tell if she wanted a spy in Beacon then she was planning something big. He took up a drink of his water and slammed it back down onto the table, stopping the conversation that was currently going on between Yang and the Ice Queen herself, Weiss fucking Schnee.

If he had to make a list of things he hated when at Beacon, and not on the streets of Vale wreaking havoc with Neo and his father by his side, then it had to be Weiss Schnee. The girl was as cold as ice, and not to mention she was a bitch to not only him, but to any family of thieves that lay beyond Vale. As a thief and criminal, Jaune took pride in that, he was a freelancer with nothing to hold him back. Not the law, not the enemies he would face, and there was no way in hell a huntress or huntsman would corner Jaune before he found some miraculous way to escape.

"Ouch! Stop it! That hurts!" A familiar voice caught itself burrowing its way into the young Torchwick's ear.

Velvet Scarlatina. Bunny Faunus of Beacon Academy, member of team CWFY, and of course an abused Faunus.

Faunus… He didn't hate them, instead he found Faunus appendages to be quite attractive on a female. I mean, the kinky fetishes he had for that kind of stuff was indeed large. I mean look at those tails, bunny ears, cat ears, and sometimes they even purr. How the hell could anyone even hold hate?

"See? I told you they were real. Freak," Cardin sneered at Velvet as he tugged harder.

Cardin fucking Winchester was second on the list of things he hated. He was the 'big' bully here on campus, and he was nowhere near as tough as Jaune or any of the teams he sat next to. He had seen Velvet fight and was shocked she didn't kick his ass. She was stronger than Cardin, a year above him and the others, and was on a tough team he had seen only a few times thanks to him taking it careful. She was afraid for some reason, but that reason wasn't his.

Usually he'd go up to Cardin, say a few brave and heroic words, and then proceed to deliver an ass kicking. Sadly, Goodwitch had his ass in detention for a week after he 'accidently' broke one of Cardin's legs. Nora had also done it but he took the blame since she was pretty damn cool to bend his leg that way. He didn't mind it, but he didn't want to waste time in detention. He'd see what he could do about Velvet and Cardin, but for now he'd remain neutral in this conflict and avoid both of them for now.

"People like that disgust me," Pyrrha stated as both teams watched Velvet get preyed on by the others.

"Well, guys, as much as it pains me to leave my team alone, again, I must get going to the library to catch up on some reading to do." Jaune stated to team JNPR and took off with a cloud of dust behind him.

Pyrrha sighed and let her head fall to the table with a dull thud. Why couldn't she get her leader to notice her? She really felt that Jaune was the only friend she had until she met the others, but she held something else for him. He had such a confident feeling around himself and he didn't even let the loss of defeat get to him when she beat him, but he didn't even notice her attempts at trying to woo the blonde to her. She would just have to figure out another way tomorrow, but for now it would just be another day at the cafeteria without team JNPR's leader until he came to the next class, Port's and Oobleck's were next, and then once again left them.

* * *

 _Team JNPR Dorm_

" _Look, son, no matter how tempting it may be, you got to know when to play your cards. You can't go off to the streets now, especially with all this dust that I'm taking now. Especially, Cinder, and her plans for you. If she even catches you escaping then I'm not sure your semblance will do much for you if you're nothing but a pile of ashes. I don't intend for the Torchwick line to end with my son ended up as ashes and Neo blaming me for it!"_ Roman said through the scroll.

Jaune had entered the dorms to have a daily talk with his father, Roman, and taking the time to describe what was going on. He had made sure the transmission was secured and checked the connection for any listeners or strays. After a while Jaune had asked if he could tag along with Roman and have another heist or two, but Roman was… being a father.

"Oh come on, dad! You got to let me do something illegal? I can't just spend my time acting as some goody two shoes with a team that makes no sense, that little girl who made you screw up the heist, and then everyone else is literally bursting into my life like wildfire on the grassiest plane ever!" Jaune practically begged his father.

" _All you have to do is wait until a Schnee ship comes in which is due in a few weeks. We'll be able to rob that together, alright? What do you say, Jaune? A little Schnee robbing bring any fond memories back? Huh?"_ Roman asked with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Jaune couldn't help but sigh at his father's proposition. It wasn't the best one, but he would just love to take a picture of Weiss' shocked face. He chuckled at the thought of her with her eyes as wide as dinner plates, jaw dropping to the floor.

"Alright, dad, but you better take me with you," Jaune replied with a chuckle but heard the shifting of feet just outside the dorm. He quickly said goodbye and turned off the call and chucked his scroll to his bed before leaping to the bed as well.

"Jaune, it's time for class so I just cam-," Pyrrha's statement was stopped once she opened the door and saw Jaune with his scroll stuffed into his mouth.

They stared at each other for a few minutes that felt like eternity before he spit out his scroll and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh! Pyrrha, hey there. I was just testing out the… durability of my scroll! You never know when these things can break." Jaune quickly came up with an excuse that drew a confused look from the red headed Spartan before he rubbed the hairs on the back of his head.

"Let's just get going! Can't be too late for Oobleck's," He stated and walked out the dorm room with Pyrrha trailing behind him.

* * *

 _With Roman_

"While Jaune is playing good two shoes at school and Neo is busy taking a few paladins, it's always the father that has to deal with all this troublesome shit. Hey, you two, watch that crate! It's highly explosive!" Roman shouted out to two white fang minions that were holding a crate of fire dust, very flammable, and if shot right would blow up.

"I hate my life," The master thief mumbled and took a cigar from his box.

* * *

 _Professor Oobleck's Class_

"I hate my life," Jaune said as he listened in onto some type of….thing involving…things.

He wasn't paying much attention since smart did most of his assignments for him whenever Jaune had something to do. However, he did have to attend the classes and couldn't say that the reason he didn't want to go was because a voice in his head was telling him the answers. He'd have been thrown in the nearest loony bin around Vale and sent for checkups and all that therapy crap.

' **To be fair, you should just sleep. Even if he wakes you up and asks you an answer we will hear it. You'll be asleep while we're awake. Unless someone could absorb powers then we'd be transferred over to them, but who would have a power like that?'** Smart gave out his own point with a mad cackling in the background.

 **['Yeah! We got your back, buddy. It's just the Torchwicks against school, and we gonna give the school some Torchwick touch.']**

Jaune was going to fall asleep at the rate Oobleck was talking, and he was going to hit his head in 3…2…1…there we go. Jaune's head smacked into the desk with an audible thud that echoed throughout the room, but Oobleck didn't seem to give a single care. The students, however, reacted way differently with shocked faces, surprised ones, and lots of snickering.

"Um, Professor, shouldn't you be teachin' that punk a lesson instead of him slacking off?" Cardin asked with a sneer but was surprised when Oobleck shook his head.

"No can do, Mr. Winchester, because Mr. Arc is a very good student. At first I didn't tolerate his sleeping habits but he shown amazing scores on his homework and his tests. I'll allow him to sleep anytime he wants since he's shown such proficiency in history." Oobleck replied and took a quick sip of his coffee and began the lesson once more.

Cardin inwardly growled at the blonde bastard that sat a row below him. That prick was the biggest prick he had ever met here and he had been trying so hard to make sure that asshole got what was coming, but every attempt failed. Pushing him into the locker failed when he threw him instead and sent him into the forests full of Grimm. Then he tried to steal a sword but ended up with his face being slammed into a wall repeatedly. He crushed his pencil in hand and glared at the blonde.

He would get what was coming to him soon enough. He just needed to find something to use against him.

"Cardin! I asked you what advantage the Faunus had at Fort Castle when they overtook General Lagoon's forces. However, if you refuse to partake in the lesson then I believe we will have to have additional readings after class," Oobleck stated to Cardin who was too focused on the blonde asshole to notice he was asked a question.

He really hated that blonde bastard.

* * *

 _In Atlas_

Neo sent another high heel into the guard's face and brought him down without his body even meeting the floor. She stabbed her parasol into the man's throat to silence him and sent a kick to push him down. She cast an illusion of a crate over the body to conceal it from view.

She picked up the man's scroll and looked at it. Eye scanner? Neo turned to look at the man and removed his helmet. She peeled open the eyelid and got the access immediately after setting the scroll a few feet away from the eye and soon got a green light. She checked the files and scrolled down over to the secure documents section before opening it without a second thought and smiled at the newest information that was presented.

Jaune was going to love his newest gift from her. A few more months and she'd have this down, but for now she needed to get rid of the bodies. She looked over the bullhead that landed outside a research facility which was cleared due to a 'chemical leak' and was temporarily evacuated. The weapons research didn't know that.

She grabbed the can of gasoline and began pouring it over bodies. She was sometimes jealous of the fact that Jaune had gone to Beacon and not her. She didn't care what Cinder said, she would have looked stunning in a school uniform.

* * *

 _The Forever Falls Trip_

Jaune was exploring the forest at random with a sigh. The first few days were okay, besides deadly boredom, but he had seen Cardin trailing him whenever he got the chance. Jaune figured it was the bully's way of trying to find some kind of dirt on Jaune. Sure his transcripts were fake, but it's not like he would just blurt that out on some rooftop without even thinking of anyone listening. Who could be that stupid?

Plus, even if Cardin eavesdropped, he would find himself drowned in the port with ten cinderblock's tied around his legs and an implanted bomb in his chest. The bomb was if he found some way to escape.

Jaune continued on his way since he got Ren to take care of his sap, he made sure to bribe Ren with Nora duty for a week, and was just wandering around the place, had a few talks here and there, and thought about future plans for future illegal stuff he would do. However, sadly, he was interrupted when he heard a few voices through a large amount of bushes that provided quite some cover. It also seemed to be a bit uphill and what better way to spend the day than stalking people? He made his way into the bushes, ignoring the slight smacks of wood against his coat, and peeked through a small hole and saw team CRDL laying down, soldier style.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Cardin?" Russel asked his leader with a worrisome expression.

"Shut up, Russel, and you too Dove. That blonde bastard thinks he's so much better than me. I'll show him what happens when you mess with Cardin Winchester, and his team is going to pay the price." Cardin scolded his teammate and lifted a jar of sap. He also had a box but Jaune had no idea what the hell was in it.

"Look, Cardin, I just don't think you should mess with the guy. He's pretty strong, and he did break your legs the last time you messed with him. Imagine what he would do with us if he knew you let loose rapier wasps on his team," replied Russel.

"Well the guy isn't wrong about that," a cocky voice said behind the bushes, startling the team that looked behind them to see Jaune giving them a slow clap with a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't kick your ass, but I would stomp on your nuts a few times. After all, the only one that's allowed to mess with my team is me!" Jaune slammed a fist into his heart and his smirk only grew bigger when Cardin growled and got up, with a jar of sap.

"The hell are you going to do with that?" Jaune asked with a curious expression before Cardin tossed the jar at Jaune.

Now if Jaune were some guy from an actual family called the Arcs, then he would have had no training whatsoever when he entered Beacon and wanted to be like his ancestors, then he would have gotten splattered in sap. Luckily enough for Jaune, the author was an awesome guy. Jaune grabbed the jar and tossed it back and made it splatter all over Cardin's armor.

Cardin and his goons all stared at the simple twist of the joke and Cardin looked like he was steaming mad, literally. However, before Cardin could charge at Jaune he suddenly froze there with a terrified expression.

"Oh come on? I didn't even raise a fist yet? You guys got to hold your chimichangas way better if you can't go up against a prime changa like me!"

' _ **The hell does that even mean?'**_

 **['I don't know, but it sounds a lot like Spanish to me!']**

Jaune heard a large deep growl emit from behind him, and out of the trees came an Ursa Major that ran next to Jaune. It ignored Jaune completely and sniffed the air before its eyes landed onto Cardin's sap covered chest.

"Sap covered chest, author? Really, man, we could have done better than that." Jaune said to the author and completely disregarded his talented riding.

The Ursa gave a roar and with that Cardin's team bailed, running away from the sight of such a huge Grimm. The Ursa gave a quick look to Jaune but growled him off, as a warning maybe, and charged forward at Cardin who attempted to run away but was cut off when the large Grimm leaped over his form and slammed into his front. Cardin, in a feeble attempt to protect himself, raised his mace but had it knocked out of his hands. The Ursa roared and began to slash its claws over Cardin, ripping apart his armor and tearing right into him.

Now if Jaune were a goody two shoes he would have rushed in, saved Cardin, and earned his respect. However, Cardin wasn't well liked among Beacon. He could see a lot of Faunus secretly being happy with the bully gone, and team CRDL would be broken so they wouldn't prove much of a threat, not that they were a threat anyways.

"Well, looks like my work here is done. See ya around, dickwad!" Jaune told Cardin and ignored his pleas for help.

Jaune wasn't a bad guy when it came around family or friends, but to people who were just obstacles in his way then they would die by his blades or by unforgettable 'accident' which occurred a day after meeting. Cinder said not to kill anyone.

Technically he wasn't the one doing the killing.

Jaune smirked and walked off while singing, "I'm crazy," as a nice tune to ignore the screaming.

He loved being a bad guy.

 **A/N; That's right, guys, Cardin Winchester is officially dead. Now while a comedy this does have adventure, and I wanted Jaune to choose between helping someone and possibly changing himself, or remaining the lovable villainous asshole he is. As you can see, from his awesome decision, he chose wisely. Now onto a quick topic. Time. I'm not sure how long weeks take or anything but sometimes I feel as if I am rushing the plot. So if I ever seem like time has gone too far then can someone PLEASE tell me so I can fix my mistakes. Now to get rid of all that death at the end, a quick OMAKE for you all. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _A GTA V Ending/ Cardin Finds Out_

"Look, the forged transcripts I got just have a dumb name is all. Sure I get the Arc thing, but it sounds too heroic for my tastes, you know?" Jaune spoke to Roman on his scroll on top of the roof.

He was just having a talk with dad since it was too cramped with his entire team inside the dorm, shouting, jumping, snoring, and Pyrrha trying to make him ship the lovely ship that everyone loves, Arkos. God he hated that shipping name. It didn't help that the Rooster Teeth guys did it too. Don't get Jaune wrong, he loved Rooster Teeth, but that hurt his shipping love. He loved the bad girls, and Winter cause she just has a nice raaaa-

-pier.

"AHA!" Cardin shouted as he climbed out the window and pointed to Jaune with a victorious smirk on his face.

"Cardin? The fuck are you doing here, man?"

"Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this one, Jauney boy. Fake transcripts, huh? You thought you were all that, but you were nothing but a little cheat. So here's how things are going to go down, asshole!" Cardin shouted, prepared to seer the blonde groveling at his knees, just _begging_ to not rat him out.

He was not prepared for a baseball slamming into his face and everything fading into black.

* * *

 _At The Docks_

"I cannot believe you were that reckless, Jaune." A much older, more mature voice said through Cardin's darkness.

"Hey I tried to do this the easy way, but apparently mcfucknugget over here decided to try and play the bully. It's as if he expecte3d me to beg for him not to rat me out. Plus, its way more fun this way." Jaune's familiar voice caught his attention.

"See! Even Neo agrees with me. Your plan was dumb as hell when you came to me talking on your scroll on top of a fucking roofstop! What kind of shit is that? Didn't you see the past episodes?"

Cardin's vision was restored when light poured down onto his face. He looked up, trying to speak, but found out his mouth was gagged. He immediately tried struggling but found that his body was also tied up and most of his armor and clothes were gone, leaving him wearing nothing but Faunus bunny boxers.

Note, Jaune tells the people that the author does not support Velvet or Cardin. Note over.

He immediately saw Roman Torchwick, Jaune, and a short attractive young woman who was practically hanging onto Jaune's arm and cuddling into it.

"He's awake, dad. What's up, Cardin? Feeling tied up at the moment?" Jaune asked, earning a laugh from Roman and a silent shake of the head from Neo.

"MMPH!" Cardin's muffled voice rang through his gag.

"Yeah, good to know. Well I tried to make it easy, but when you listen in on someone's conversation, you are bound to get drowned. So, since I like style, I decided to push YOU into the water in the trunk of a cheap car. A classic Grand Theft Auto Five ending for someone such as you. Any last words before we push you in?" Jaune asked in a mocking tone of politeness.

"MMMMMPH! MMMPH! MM MM MMPH!"

"Well said. Enjoy the creatures of the sea, and drown well. Plus if you somehow escape your binds, then you'll blow up." Jaune smiled and closed the trunk with a thud.

"PUSH HIM IN!" Jaune shouted and began pushing the car with Roman and Neo by his side.

The car was pushed into the oceans and slowly sank down, bubbles rising from its decent into the ocean depths of the docks. Roman pulled out a cigarette and smoked one out while Neo and Jaune walked away together, hand in hand. An explosion of water caught their attention and all three looked to see bits of car and blood and body parts fly out of the ocean.

Neo looked at Jaune with incredulous eyes.

" _You seriously attached a bomb into him?"_

Jaune merely smirked and pulled Neo closer to him, earning no complaint from his mute friend. Just like GTA V viewers. Just like Grand Theft Auto fucking Five!

 _End_


	17. Not A Chapter

**A/N; Hey guys it's me, The Humanoid Tyrant, and I wanted to say this is NOT a chapter but a thing for valentines. Now I would have picked my own pairing, but there are so many in the RWBY verse. Now I've decided to make a valentines fic with Jaune and a very lucky lady which YOU will decide on in a poll I have posted on my account. Now the choices aren't much since I don't want it to be EVERY RWBY girl that has existed, because let's face it guys. The male population is down by very much. This poll host a few of the choices that Jaune would go with by orders of the author, it will include fourth wall breaking, and this will be a non-canon chapter as well. You'll have your favorite Ice Cream girl and our illustrious new Fall Maiden, Cinder. There are three more choices that I added since Jaune wouldn't really get with any good guy characters besides one.**

 **So YOU choose on the poll and I will tally the votes in one week by the end of Sunday. Why so short? Because I want it to be short, so shut up, eat that jerky, and VOTE!**

 **Love you all. Happy Valentines, late Valentines I guess, but a valentines none the less.**


	18. The F is she Doing!

**A/N; Alright so I am pretty sure everyone saw the newest story I just posted, "A Date in Vale," which featured the results of the votes from which I asked you guys who you wanted Jaune to go pair up with. Neo won, not surprising at all, and that is about it. Anyways I should just hurry up and do my daily message thing. So we have seen Cardin Winchester die and hopefully more guys like him die in the future. Wish me luck and I hope you all enjoy the chapter, guys and girls. Begin! BTW, might make a Deadpool/Jaune fic soon. Don't know, but I will try my hand in the DxD universe later on. Enjoy it, again.**

* * *

 _Beacon_

Cardin Winchester's death had a slightly big effect on Beacon. It gave Faunus, like Velvet, something not to fear anymore. A few weeks had passed already and the effects were almost all gone, however, as rude and mean as it may seem they were glad he was gone, and so was most of Beacon's students. However, the thought that being killed on the battlefield brought a lot of real shit onto the table. They can die out there when fighting, or if not prepared. This just made most teams stick together while team CRDL, or team RDL, was left alone with their team sad about how they abandoned their leader and left him to die.

Jaune fucking Torchwick was enjoying a nice chimichanga in his room with a content smile. Cinder didn't get pissed at him when he caused the death of a student, instead she almost looked like she was… happy. It was almost as if she was right about something, but that didn't stay for long once she turned around with that usual sway in her hips.

Team JNPR was a different story since Nora was a bit more quiet, which shocked the blonde criminal, since she kept sending looks to Ren. Nora was worried because of the fact that if someone on a team died when everyone else abandoned them that she would be doing something stupid, imagining all the ways Ren could die if she were to go too far and leave the boy all by himself. Pyrrha seemed more worried for her team leader now, especially with the fact that unlike most teams he didn't spend any time with them at all. Sure there were times at the cafeteria, then at class, but other than that he always left saying he was busy, got bored, or just didn't have a reason to leave the table. She was already working on a plan with Nora, alongside Ren, to hopefully get their leader to spend some time with them. It was their only idea at the time, especially since they already had a plan in mind, but it needed work.

"So, Jaune, we were all wondering on what you wanted to do tomorrow. Like, say, team activities?" Pyrrha asked her leader who kept eating his chimichanga, shaking his head from left to right at that notion.

"Well, how about we all go training tomorrow?" Ren offered but was quickly shot down when Jaune gave a 'are you serious' look to Ren and snapped his fingers right and left as if saying 'no more of this shit' and he stopped there when he finally finished his food.

"Well, how about we all go into Vale tomorr-," Pyrrha tried but was interrupted when Jaune slammed his head into the wall next to him, earning a loud shout of pain and the concern of his teammates. He raised a hand to stop any of them from coming closer and pointed to his forehead.

"You see this? This pain in my fucking head! This is all you guys! Look, while I am pretty sure we would have a good time if I was a people person but I am a LONER. I prefer being alone, I have other friends that I left, and not to mention my dad is having a good damn time while I'm stuck here," Jaune stated to all of them, earning a hurt look from Pyrrha while Ren and Nora just sighed. Their leader was not the easiest to persuade, especially with his attitude.

Jaune wasn't exactly mean, but he was just… annoying. Pyrrha felt any feelings she had lingering for the blonde diminish slowly, and while she wouldn't mind him as a friend, he made it so difficult for them. He was just clearly a man with a mouth, along with being a prick, a total ass, and had no respect for his team. They kept trying to pull Jaune in as a teammate, and hopefully make him accept his place among everyone but he just kept shrugging them off, telling them he didn't need them at all. Now he was a bit angrier, and nobody knew why.

Jaune was positively livid due to the fact of his team… he hated them. They were so annoying, always pressuring him into doing activities with them, which he would politely say no to. However, it kept increasing from just small annoyances into full blown rage mode. The author seriously loved to make his life a living hell. Ruby was an okay person, but not someone he could be friends with. He had thought about corrupting them to join the side of bad where everyone stole, killed, cheated, survived, and had cookies! However, he took the time to consider all the work he would have to go through, and the risk of actually liking them.

Don't get Jaune wrong, he was a lover, a fighter, a thief, and a lover. Yes, he said lover twice. Point of the matter is was Jaune didn't want to be friends with any people on the side of good. People like Ruby, Weiss, well she was a bitch really, and Pyrrha, Yang, and Ren annoyed him a lot. They always believed that to do the right thing was always the best solution. It wasn't, and he would know. He could think of so many people he had killed, that if he had not killed them then they would be doing a lot of shit that would bring in the deaths of more people. Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty.

' **More like bloody, you mean, and shouldn't you at least try to act a little bit nicer or else you'll draw a big target on your back. Just smile and wave, Jaune,'**

' _Same thing! However, the thing is, brain, that they are too good for my tastes. I've seen television before and I know what happens when you spend too much time with people like them. Now, if you'll excuse me I got too into town to get my delivery from, Daniel.'_ Jaune replied and let out a few fake coughs, gaining the attention from his slightly saddened teammates.

"Look, guys, I'm really sorry about that but my dad has been having a lot of trouble with his… 'work' and I've just been so frustrated that he has to do it alone without me. I'm sorry for yelling, and I'm just not into those sort of things, guys," Jaune's method of lying seemed to have quite a good reaction when his teammates all gave him a comforting smile.

"It's alright, Jaune, but in the future you need to console with us so that we can do our best to help you. Like a team should," Ren replied and it would have been a touching moment had Nora not interrupted it with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Naa warries baws mon! We gwot ywor vback!"

That moment had literally lost the nice music that might have made an entry. He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile and got off the bed to gather his coat and usual hat. His sheepish expression was soon replaced with a smug grin once he turned around. Tricking idiots like this was a cake walk, and since they were so hopeful, they would always have hope in him even though he would reject that very hope.

"I am still sorry, guys, but I got to head out to Vale to go meet up with family. It's some… private business. Have an awesome weekend guys!" Jaune shouted and closed the door without a second thought, disappearing and leaving a smoke trail behind him.

Pyrrha looked to Ren and lost her smile when thoughts of her lea-, teammate, came to mind. She just couldn't understand Jaune's problems since he never wanted to speak of it with her or anyone really. He said he was a loner, but that didn't provide much information. It could be that he was just adjusting to Beacon, or that he had left some friends back home.

"We should just trust in, Jaune, Pyrrha," the monk boy stated to Pyrrha who looked concerned.

"Was it really that obvious?"

"Yes, it was, but we have to have faith in our leader. He could be going through a rough time in his life and he just needs time. We should support him all the way and slowly ease him into comfort if he needs it, alright?" Ren asked, making sure Pyrrha understood the boundaries of men.

"Yeah! Jauney will be so much more fun after he cools down! Then we can use sloths to take over Vale and soon, all of Remnant!" Nora shouted out at the top of her lungs, laughing maniacally along the way with Ren sighing before falling right back onto his comfy bed.

Pyrrha let out a small sigh, but gave herself a small nod of acceptance. Ren was right, she had no right to pry Jaune away from his old life, and if he needed help he'd have ask them for comfort or advice. It wasn't as if he was some criminal who killed people for money.

* * *

 _In Vale_

 _Dan's Shop_

Two SMGs were tossed to the counter in Dan's ice cream parlor. Jaune was standing behind the counter with Dan counting a few lien in his hand before opening the register and pushing the lien in.

"Two SMGs, with extended clips, no suppressors, a steel dagger, nothing special about it, and a burger which you asked me to pay for," Dan stated to the sheepishly smiling blonde criminal.

"Well then, Dan, this will do just nicely. Especially if I get into trouble in the future. Any news on any weapon transports through the docks or by airship?" Jaune asked his friend, now taking both SMGs and putting them right into a small ice cream bag.

Dan looked around the shop, checking for any stray listeners or spies, before leaning against the counter and motioning for the criminal to come closer. Once that was done, Dan held a hand over his mouth to make sure it was whispered,

"I haven't heard of much, but with the Vytal Festival coming in I heard only one thing from an associate deep within the Atlas Military, and I mean real deep. Secret shit deep. Like, the really deep ass shit, but he only heard a bit from the research divion. They're bringing something over, or someone? It was something called, Penny," Dan pulled back his head, gaining a confused look from Jaune.

' **Sounds quite suspicious if you ask us. It could be some type of new Atlesian knight model to show off at Vale. Could be a new gun of some sort, or maybe some type of armor? Atlas is a very confusing kingdom, but they have a large army, and their military strength is nothing to joke of,'** smart contributed, offering his thoughts into the process of thinking that was known as the thinking time.

 **['Meh, I don't really know much about this science crappity, crap, crap, crab cakes! I think it means they're bringing over some type of giant round circular object made of some type of metal to bring over and flatten us with it!]**

' _Whatever, let's just get going since dad said that there have been a few White Fang heists he's been pulling off over the weeks. Especially, since that very SDC freighter is coming in this Monday night! Time to give him a call, guys!'_ The blonde left the ice cream parlor and pulled out his scroll to make a call out to his father. However, in Jaune's hand, along with the ice cream bag that contained his two new guns, was very same suitcase he had packed for Beacon, along with the locks that were now undone.

It was time for this suitcase to come to use.

* * *

 _With Cinder_

"Grrrr! DAMN IT!"

Cinder tossed away the files on the table set up at a private room in a club. She had done everything she could to find information on Torchwick's son, and besides his actual parents, there was absolutely nothing about him! Not one sliver of information on his criminal life at all, it was almost as if he had never done anything illegal at all, but he was definitely a criminal. His entire personality, the attitude, and his just somehow laid back personality just said it all.

Cinder was always careful with new people, no matter how small or how big they were, she always took the time to find whatever she could get from both Mercury and Emerald, along with a few outside sources, to find out whatever she could on her enemy so that if they were backstabbers then she would have a way with dealing with them, along with whatever blackmail she could use. When she first met the young Torchwick she immediately called out to a few sources to get information on him, but found nothing on his criminal life.

He was, surprisingly, an Arc. The Arcs were a family of great warriors that were always the strongest of the strong, the best of the best, and quite a dangerous enemy. However, this young man wasn't raised by them but by Torchwick, so she could cross off Arcs off the list of enemies, but they would still be potential enemies if they ever show up. However, Jaune was truly a mystery, and not because of his relations to Torchwick, but because his lack of reputation.

Roman was a very witty, yet infamous, criminal and prided himself in his reputation he put onto the streets of Vale. She expected the same thing out of Jaune, loopholes, blackmail, old pasts, but she found nothing! She was practically fuming at this point, the papers in the small private room burned into nothingness, leaving but ashes behind. She calmed her breathing down to a slow and steady breath while she took in the scent of the burnt air. She looked at the last file on the table that was left alone, or burned, and opened it up to read the contents. This document was from a White Fang Lieutenant who had decided to relay some info when she had asked them as well for help.

She raised an eyebrow at the picture in the file. She was staring at some red suited mercenary in spandex with two katanas out and staring at the camera for this particular photo.

' _Deadpool? Could Jaune be masquerading as some costumed mercenary? If so, then he'd have a lot of advantages to hide an identity, especially his. However, it could be a very close acquaintance as well. I shouldn't let both options down. I'll keep them open and see what I can scrape up later, but for now…,'_ Cinder planned, tracing a finger across the picture of Deadpool with a curious glint in her amber eyes that burned.

She would have to make a call.

* * *

 _With Roman_

 _Vale Warehouse_

Roman lit up his cigar and took a long whiff of it. He kept it in his mouth for a good few minutes before a White Fang member came up to him with another issue of questions once more in which the master thief answered, a bit rude if he had to be honest, but these animals really needed to learn how to do stuff properly without Roman having to act like a teacher or some shit like that. He was glad that he was able to get Jaune into this operation, considering his position in Beacon, but, as luck would have it, he did have time and with the Vytal Festival coming around students were coming in from all over Remnant to have a chance at the Festival, and this gave teams the perfect opportunity to train themselves or have more time off. Jaune would be coming in, in his usual suit, in the stealthiest way possible and make a dramatic entrance.

"I'M A TRUCKER!"

Or not if the truck slammed just outside into a pile of normal shipping crates was any indication to the 'stealthy' approach Roman thought Jaune had in mind. He let out a loud shout as Faunus around picked up their rifles and swords, all preparing to move out and eliminate the threat but Roman stopped them with a yell,

"Give it a rest, filthy animals! That's my so- I mean associate out there. Let me do the talking, and all of you get back to work! Get the deer head and bunny man picking up those crates after I get back inside, and you better pray to Monty that I don't lay it down on you, idiots!"

He walked out the door and used the back of his right foot to close the door in. He went around the side of the warehouse with his cane held in hand and came across a large Peterbilt 379, and it looked like a pile of scrap already. The windows were broken, a door was missing, and about the front side was painted multiple shades of red, black, and white for some reason. Outside the truck came a figure in red spandex with two katanas strapped to his back. He had a mask with two black patches and white contacts over his eyes, or something like that. The spandex suit waved and ran at Roman.

"DADDY!" The figure yelled but was met with resistance when a cane pushed up against the figure's forehead, earning a loud shout of pain, stopping the figure in his tracks.

"Jaune, the hell did I say about yelling out my name like that? Also, what the hell caused you to bring a truck with you? What motive did you have to bring that thing with you?!" Roman nearly shouted, slamming his cane to the side of a small cardboard box.

"Gimme a break, dad. I've been stuck doing nothing but good crap for so many weeks now, or months. The author doesn't really know so he just puts it up to the viewer to think on." Jaune replied, shrugging his shoulders. Roman gained a small look of confusion before it washed away with a smile.

"Well then, son, it's good to have you back in the game. This shipment should go easy since we're going in by Bullhead, no mounted machine gun turrets this time, and we will be hooking up lots and LOTS of Schnee Dust. This'll help us, still don't know why, but orders are orders. With you around this will go a lot smoother. Now we should head inside and start packing up, alright? The heist is tomorrow night so you can go spend the night out doing whatever you want, but I think you'll want to probably go out, am I right?" Asked Roman, his smile never wavering once. It was good to speak to a criminal's son once more, especially if it was his own. First they're pickpocketing, then they're planning heists with their fathers. They grow up so fast!

"Oh yeah! Before I go, can I ask if you heard anything on, Neo? She hasn't been texting as much as she should. Is she alright, dad?" Jaune asked, worry slowly filled his voice. He hadn't heard from the ice cream colored girl for the past four weeks, and she usually texts him on a daily basis.

"She's fine, kid. She's just got her hands full looking for some really secret shit from what I've gathered. She'll get back to texting you as soon as possible. Don't worry there, lover boy," Roman teased the young criminal, who in return blushed, before Jaune threw his hands in the air, shouting curses at his father and walking off.

"Son! The truck?" Roman asked, acting like a father and pointing out that Jaune should definitely pick up the truck and drive it to wherever the hell he was going.

Jaune turned around real quick and did what any young irresponsible, mass murdering, criminal would do. He went to the truck and took it with him.

Is what he wanted you to think!

Nope. Jaune, instead of that responsible shit, stepped into the truck and backed it up against the warehouse, leaving quite a sizable dent, before driving off and knocking down obstacles such as trashcans, lampposts, and people.

Roman could only gawk at his son's antics before he just sighed deeply, pulling out another cigarette to light himself up since the one he had no wasn't doing the trick for him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Blake_

She couldn't believe it for a single second. She, who had tried to hide her past, had just spouted out her secret, her heritage, to her entire team. One of the members that was Weiss Schnee, from the Schnee Dust Company, who practically despised the White Fang itself, along with the Faunus. She had made it away from her team to be alone, hoping that it would all go away, and to look at the statue of a huntsmen and huntress standing over the Grimm. She sighed and slowly untied her bow, unveiling her ears for the cold air to breeze by.

"I knew you would look better without that bow," commented a voice from behind Blake.

She turned around, her eyes meeting that of the very same monkey Faunus her team and her had seen just hours ago, the time where the argument began to take place. She looked to the monkey man, walking over to him and talk about the day.

"You knew, huh? The first minute you saw me you pegged me for a Faunus from the very beginning, didn't you?" Blake asked the monkey who had a sheepish expression as he rubbed his head with his hand.

"The bow made it really easy to tell, especially the looks in your eyes. It was like you understood me, ya know? That feeling in your gut, instincts, and otherworldly senses?" the Faunus asked, smiling at Blake, hoping to get a real expression.

Before she could answer, a familiar, _annoying_ voice caught both the Faunus' attention.

"HEYOOOOOO! It's your friendly, neighborhood, Deadpool here to help the Faunus unleash their primal instincts! Isn't that right, little puma?" Asked the red masked, along with being in red and black spandex, mercenary who stood atop the statue, both swords stabbing into the head of the huntsmen he was on as he leaned down to get a good look at the pair.

"Boy, are you guys totally going to hit the fanbase with this. You'd think you guys would be the biggest pairing ever, but since Yang holds the top contender for being with Blake, I come in third or something. A lot of people support the lesbian thing, but who wouldn't?! That's hot as fuck!" The mercenary shouted down to the Faunus below, giving the mercenary a strange look before Sun clapped his hands in slight realization.

The Merc with the Mouth stood straight, raising one katana and pointing the sharp steel at the blonde Faunus. The Faunus raised his hands in defense, a means to surrender at least, while Blake looked up at the familiar mercenary with the most wide eyed, annoyed, and priceless expression on her face.

"By Monty, please don't tell me this means…," Blake drawled out, letting her answer flow out there for her oldest friend to answer.

"Yup! Anyways, kiddies, name's Deadpool, the Merc with the Mouth, the chimichanga man, and the sexiest man alive. I'm here because… well I'm just here!" Deadpool finished, taking in the sight of both the expressions on the Faunus' faces.

"Now, let's do a time skip and have some tea! Just like we're supposed to do! Buddies for life!" Deadpool suddenly shouted, right behind the pair, holding both of them in a tight embrace which seemed to annoy the cat Faunus the most while the monkey was just out of the loop on this one.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

 _Café_

"That's how I got away from the White Fang," Blake finished, taking in a small sip of her herbal tea while Sun sat in front of her and Deadpool, Jaune, sat right beside the pair.

"I can't believe you're still emotionally caught up with this. I mean, really, come on! I practically lost an arm, both literally and figuratively, for your ass and you spend it waddling like a pig in mud. Enjoy what you got, ungrateful kids these days," Deadpool replied, breaking the silence while Blake glared at him with a lot of rage that almost, _almost_ , made her leap out of her seat and give a good hard punch to the mercenary's jaws right then and there.

"Well that's a lot to take in. I thought you were just some girl who didn't have any emotions and just like giving people those scowls and looks," Sun commented, earning one of Blake's famous scowls in the process.

"Yeah, like that," he replied, his tail now sliding back to his mouth so that he could sip some of his tea but found the cup gone. He looked around and saw the mercenary pull up the bottom of his mask so that he could drink in the tea before he spit it out onto the table, groaning in the process.

"Why the hell are we even drinking this crap in the first place? It tastes like crap, and it doesn't even have any sugar in it?! WHERE IS MY SUGAR?!" Deadpool shouted with outrage, pointing his SMG to the sky before Blake leapt off her seat and was at Deadpool's side in an instant, already trying to remove or disarm the gun from Deadpool's hand.

"Calm down, Deadpool! I don't want to be arrested, especially like this!" Blake said through gritted teeth, getting the insane merc to holster his SMG and calm down.

"Well you guys aren't any fun! Well, if you'll excuse me, I got to go and do some bad shit now. Not to mention the voices in my head are saying to shoot around half the people here and kick the blonde boy band reject here in the boingloings, so bye!" Deadpool leapt up into the air and jumped right over the railing. They heard the sound of a large motor and saw a large truck rush past them a few seconds later, a man shouting insults at his truck being stolen as well was following it, but losing it.

Sun looked to Blake but was shocked to see, not a frown, but a small smile on her lips.

"So you're into crazy guys then, right, because I'm pretty sure I fit that description then, huh?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips. However, Blake gave Sun the 'look' and Sun was immediately declined once more.

* * *

 _Later at the Docks_

 _Night_

Jaune was famished! He was so glad to be doing a heist like this once more, especially with Roman. There were no better heists than doing a heist with a family. It was the definition of bonding for criminals, especially for criminals like himself who always love a good heist and some bonding with a parental figure. He smiled and stretched his back real quick by doing a few stretches.

' **It has indeed been a while since we've done something illegal. This might help us get back into our roots so we make sure we aren't becoming good,'** Smart commented while Happy was only giggling in the background. Words couldn't describe how happy he was that they were doing something bad!

"Schnee Freighter just ahead! Make sure to hook the cables to the Bullhead while you're down there. We are landing now!" The pilot spoke throughout the Bullhead which was descending down onto the pavement below and onto the docks.

Once the Bullhead landed the White Fang cannon fodder, it was what they were from Jaune's perspective, and were all moving out to fetch the large containers that held god knows how much dust in them. Deadpool, Jaune, stepped out along with his father who was already giving out orders to the mutts.

"Get to it, idiots, because we are not exactly the most inconspicuous of robbers around! This is why I don't rob with people who ain't family. Never goes well, especially with these mutts," Roman muttered under his breath, rubbing his forehead with his free palm.

"Take it easy on them. It ain't their fault they're not as skilled as us. We focus more on the real good things in life like money, women, power, and money! They're just poor naïve minds, looking for a place to call a thieves' paradise!" Deadpool replied, earning a slight chuckle from Roman.

When a White Fang member came up to them though, that's when everything went to shit!

"No you, idiot! Does this look like you're supposed to attach the damn thing there? Get back to that container and hook it properly this time, you got that?" A blade met his throat and suddenly every White Fang member was training their rifles at the trespasser who dare interrupt their heist.

Deadpool would have surely seen something like this from miles away, not really, but he was surprised when he saw little Blake Belladonna over by his father, with a sword to his neck, threatening to decapitate him! That was when shit hit the fan, just like the paragraph above said!

"What now?! Oh you have got to be fu-," he was cut off, due to the rating of the show, and felt Blake inch her blade even closer to his neck, just daring the thief to do something stupid while her eyes focused on the people around her.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" Blake asked, untying her bow in the process and revealing her Faunus nature to the Fang, but was shocked to see Deadpool point one of two of his SMGs right at Blake.

' _The fuck is she doing?!'_

' **The fuck is she doing?!'**

 **['The fuck am I saying?!']**

Blake's grip loosened, a fatal mistake, which gave Roman the chance to smirk and opened Melodic Cudgel's crosshairs and fired a shot just behind him, the explosive which was specifically aimed right behind his back and sent the cat Faunus flying back and slamming into a container. He would have continued had Deadpool not intervened.

"Da- Roman, just get the dust latched onto that Bullhead as quick as possible, alright? Let me deal with her and if you see anyone else just fucking kill them!" Deadpool shouted out to Roman who looked hesitant at first but soon gave a firm nod and walked off, he would soon be intercepted by a certain boy band member later.

Deadpool took his steps and looked to see Blake back on her feet, glaring at Jaune with surprise, hurt, but yet anger.

"It was always money with you, wasn't it? I should have known that you would work for someone like Roman, especially for money," she seethed, holding Gambol Shroud in her hand and ready to attack.

Deadpool put away his SMGs into their respective holsters and gave a deep sigh. He reached for both katanas on his back and gripped the handles of his only blades. He slowly pulled them out, their silver steel gleamed in the moonlight, and made a slashing X motion quickly before pointing one at Blake.

"Alright then, Blakey. Let's see if you actually got stronger, because you and I are going to have a talk!"

Blake had already charged at Deadpool, Gambol Shroud drawn out of its sheath.

The battle at the docks would finally commence.

 **A/N; So yup! A cliffhanger, just how you people love them stories! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this and I will soon put up a poll for a new story that you people will choose to come out. I'll post it soon, and it won't always just be RWBY but it will have a few. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. Expect "Jaune, the Incredible Hulk," next update soon! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 _Jaune Watches the RWBY finale_

Jaune was once more doing another video session for the viewers of fanfiction by watching the show. He was pretty damn sad about Neo being gone, he didn't believe for a second that his kawaii little ice cream girl was dead, but was pretty damn pissed at Ruby for killing his dad. He didn't believe he was dead either, he refused to, there was no way Roman fucking Torchwick died because of monologuing! Not the man of swag! He was already on the finale and was pretty… amazed at the fight between Cinder and Ozpin. Neo and Roman were watching it, alongside most of the cast of RWBY, except for Ruby who was kicked out of the room due to the fact that she had somehow 'killed' Roman.

"Alright, it looks like Ruby is running up to go save Pyrrha. Prepare for another cliché hero saving the day, guys," Jaune said in a bored tone, unpausing the video and watching as Ruby scaled up the tower.

Any minute now and they would somehow escape Cinder or some crap like that, but what shocked the entire cast was when Cinder's arrow struck home, Pyrrha's chest, the pain filling the champion's heart and her soul. They all either cried, dropped their jaws, or were just speechless once they saw Ruby's face who witnessed the death of a friend, first hand!

"…Holy fucking shit!" Jaune said and the entire cast of RWBY was in an uproar.

On one hand you had most of the people who loved Pyrrha, JNPR, RWBY, the good guys, all crying out for their friend while the bad guys in the story, Jaune, Roman, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Salem were all laughing their asses off. Along with a few Grimm in the room who also shared deep laughs but that was until they all noticed the newest addition to the character ranks.

Jaune, and everyone else, froze and the only one laughing was the woman who was pale as white itself and had red eyes with black cracks following down them. She stopped laughing as well and took notice of everyone's gaze that was on her.

"Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Who the fuck are you?" Qrow asked, now drinking from his flask, upside down like a BAWS!

"…Really?" She asked with a trace of anger laced into her voice.

"Yeah we don't know who you are," another tick mark.

"You're pretty weird looking too," another tick mark.

"Not to mention your breasts must be at least average size," Said Jaune whose gaze was lingering on Salem's chest that was proudly covered by her cloak. She looked to the blonde and flicked his head, sending the blonde flying onto the ceiling and onto the floor, wheezing like an old squeaky toy.

"I'm the narrator," she simply replied and once more Jaune was the guy to reply.

"The narrator is actually a character? I thought it was just some random whore voicing out the entire series, tales, adventures, and all the bad stuff… Now it makes a lot more sense that I think about it now."

Everyone in the room looked to the other side. Grimm and bad guys gazed at the good guys while everyone brandished their weapons, claws, minigun, machine guns, swords, nun chucks, and spears out while the side of villainy pulled out their respective weapons.

"FIGHT NIGHT! YEAH!" Shouted the blonde thief who leapt at Yang and sent a fist to her face. Just as everyone was about to charge, ready to kill the other, Jaune looked to the screen and pulled out Yang's right arm and waved it at the screen.

"Looks like she's been… DISARMED!" A fist met his face a second later.

 _~ End_


	19. NOTICE

**A/N; Is it true? Has the messiah returned to once more to take up his godlike duties?! No it is sadly not for I, The Humanoid Tyrant, have returned from the most tyrannical enemy, weird considering Tyrant is in my name, which was…**

 **Biology.**

 **Anyways it is good to be back but I have been busy changing my ways since I found out that my grades weren't up to the best. I am doing my best to get up there, which I will, BELIEVE IT, and don't you worry your little heads off. I'll be just fine in school since I'm going to be studying and working my ass off. Now I wanted to post a quick chapter for RWBY since I've been gone for a month or two and I just wanted to send this out since I realized that my time must be dedicated to schoolwork first. I hope you all enjoy my stories and I am sorry for my delay and this further one. School comes first though, and know that after this most of my time will be dedicated to school. I know you'll understand since a few people here are fellow writers and also have duties of their own to attend to. I will not be able to post for ten weeks, maybe more if I am correct, since the first semester was shortened and now the second one might be quick. I wanted to give out a notice that I won't be able to post and I didn't want you guys waiting without reason. I am sorry but I will make it up to all my adoring little munchkins one day!**


	20. Happy Notice

**A/N; Hey guys, and no It is sadly not a chapter, I just wanted to inform you all of my progress. The final semester will end in the next two weeks, starting next week, and I will be fine to go to continue my writing, but I'd have to refresh my roots because I got some good ideas here and there. Now there's a small chance I might have to take a summer class for Biology, just might but I'm definitely pulling through guys so don't worry about me because I'm going to make it, but I am so glad to almost come back to all my lovely fans! I wish you all well, and gimme your luck guys! Seriously, rabbit feet, charms, voodoo, and all kinds of demonic rituals to help me get by biology! Thank you!**


	21. Trust Lost

**A/N; Alright this has been rewritten a few times and this is probably the longest time I've edited this. I am SO sorry for missing out on you guys, everyone means a lot to me, but school caught up with me again and I had to get my ass kicked back into gear and writing and studying for math, chemistry, I don't know why I need to learn it because I am not going to be Walter White in the future, and English so I think I've got it all under order now and am using the last week of my break to break out a new chapter. Also, my dog died a few months back and I just want to take a real moment of silence to respect my dog, Sparky Foster, who was with me since I was 6 years old and has been a real friend to me, more like a brother, and it hurts to just wake up and go downstairs, no longer seeing your friend just there. I will do my best to write up stories and so far I've got a few announcements to put down at the bottom later so expect them soon. I know this won't be the biggest chapter but it is progress and I ask that you please wait for me and I won't be making an omake this chapter. I love you all guys!**

* * *

 _1 Year Ago_

 _Jaune Torchwick, now going as Deadpool throughout the White Fang base, looked at the angered look of Adam and the glare delivered from his small little sidekick. Everyone of their guns was trained on him, ready to blast right at him, because he had not only just crashed in their base like a buffoon, but he had also crashed through medical supplies and ammunition that would set back some plans for quite some time. He stared at the group and waved at everyone of them, doing a few bows, and mocking kisses to the gathered group._

 _"You foolish bastard! Do you know what you have even done? The extent of your foolish mistake?!" Adam growled through gritted teeth, ready to strike down this human and be done with it. The White Fang would begin to doubt his leadership after this incident. If Adam had hired some Faunus mercenary then this wouldn't have happened and then their cause would have had more help, but instead he trusted those foolish contacts down Vale and they give him this!_

 _"If by what I have done then you mean my cool, stylish, entrance?! Then yes, yes I do. Trust me, you guys don't need that shit, and you will NOT be needing it for as long as I'm around. I'll solve your problems, assassinations, shoot a few people, bang, bang, and steal all the crap you want unless you read my contract first, of course I have to be sure you're serious about this," He replied without a care and tiptoed over to Adam who was about to just cut him down had the contract not been shoved into his face._

 _"My fee."_

 _Adam growled and ripped the paper away and looked at it while all the White Fang had their guns trained in on him, Blake had Gambol Shroud ready to take out the human in an instant as well but she kept her eyes on Adam to make sure they discussed the punishment. Adam looked through the paper, reading normal reasons such as no backstabbing, no holding out on lien, and a fair share of expensive equipment they found, but he was surprised by the fee itself though which ranged over two million lien! Just for an entry before he started counting targets for extra lien as well, especially if he went on a job. The sounds of grunting and yelling would be heard but he did his best to tune them out, no doubt his brothers and sisters were just as angry as him and wished to exact some righteous fury on their mercenary who would soon be dead if this kind of stupidity kept repeating itself around his base, home, and men._

 _"You demand me to pay you for a fee just to enter and you expect all this? You're supposed to be paid and then follow any instructions I give you! Why must I pay for all these actions and commands, you... disgusting... human," Adam would have continued with the fury in his voice had he not just seen Deadpool holding Blake back with his sword poised at her throat, ready to cut at it._

 _Deadpool, while Adam was talking, had taken the liberty to already cut down most of the grunts while he read. He had started out with the first group on the right by cutting down their guns barrels and rushing at them with a flurry of kicks and smacking them with the blunt end of his blades. He then quickly rushed forward and dodged a sudden strike of a butt of a white fang member's rifle and slammed his elbow into the mask, getting a shout of pain from the woman as well, and slammed his knee into her gut before slamming his leg into her ribs, sending her into three more men who were coming at him. Most of the members began to converge on him and tried to dogpile the mercenary until they were all blown away by a red tornado that stopped a few moment's later, with Deadpool pointing his blades into the air._

 _"X gonna give it to ya, bitch!" Deadpool shouted but had to raise his blades in the next few seconds to block the incoming strike from Gambol Shroud with Blake glaring holes at the red mercenary._

 _"Bastard!" Blake said through gritted teeth as she pushed down on Deadpool's blades but found herself being pushed back as the mercenary leaned over the crossed blades and it was easy to tell he had a smile the way his eyes and mask looked._

 _"Momma always said that if you're gonna curse, then you better make it a good one!" Deadpool hollered and broke the stalemate and brought his blades into Blake's sides but was shocked when she just turned into stone._

 _"...Well that's new," he said before Blake reappeared over him with Gambol Shroud's end coming from behind and with her reeling it in to bind the mercenary down._

 _He ducked the incoming blade that would have knocked into him and possibly give Blake a chance to get a one up on him, but he was far too skilled for that. Instead he tucked away his blades and pulled out both pistols from their holsters and hoisted them up with a grin underneath his mask as he looked at Blake's dodging form._

 _"Bang! Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang! Bang, BANG!" He shouted and began firing off ammunition at Blake who responded in return with shooting right back at him._

 _Adam was reading, deeply, while this all happened before Deadpool began to rush Blake and send shots right at Gambol Shroud, shooting it out of her hand in the process, and taking the chance to send a roundhouse kick into her side before wrapping his arm around her throat and held her there with his sword right at her throat as Adam turned to see most of his men down, groaning, and Blake caught hostage by Deadpool._

 _"You could have a mercenary, capable of killing tons of people, capable of even surviving the most dangerous of missions, on your side. Come on, think about the advantage the White Fang would have, the fear I could inspire, and the tons of Schnees I could kill. No Schnee would be safe, not even Winter Schnee herself, even if the bitch is in Atlas. So, what do you say, pay me and we become good friends, but if you don't," he said and pushed the blade closer to Blake's throat, poking at her aura._

 _"...Then I don't see any reason as to why I should have to fight a bunch of cheap fucks," Deadpool finished and pulled his blade away and sheathed it onto his back before kicking Blake away who fell onto her hands and knees as she held her throat and glared daggers at Deadpool who had his arms crossed, staring at Adam._

 _"...Fine, but if the targets are just associates then the prices are halved, only major hits will be full price," Adam bargained, hoping for at least some lien in their accounts while Deadpool held a hand to his chin._

 _"You got yourself a mercenary then. Sign the contract and I'll be ready to deploy right away, after we get your guys up and running again," he said, chuckling sheepishly. Adam already felt the major headaches coming in the future and would have to prepare for them, but he would never know that no amount of preparation would prepare him for the antics Deadpool would cause._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Blake rushed at Deadpool and whipped Gambol Shroud around the mercenary and taking a shot, using the incoming speed to pull it back and cut down the merc's head, but Deadpool had other plans in mine. The red cladded mercenary bent his back to the point where limbo champions would be staring in awe. He chuckled as he bent right back up and brought his blades up to block Blake's katana from cutting into his shoulder.

"Just like old times, Blakey!" He shouted in glee and pushed her back with pure force before dropping to his hands and performing a leg sweep, knocking the cat faunus off her foot and onto the hard gravel below.

"You still need to learn how to dodge, bitch," he taunted, wiggling his eyes at her.

"It was always about money you sick son of a bitch! You lied to me! You weren't my friend, you are NOT a good guy either! You're just like Adam, but you only fight for money, and even your reasons are for money." Blake replied with anger, but there was also something also Deadpool couldn't trace in her voice.

He didn't have more time to dwell on this once Blake flipped right back onto her feet and charged right at Deadpool again, intent on dishing out her anger on her so called _friend_. The mercenary swung his blades horizontally but only found themselves stuck in stone once Blake switched herself with another one of her clones. She took this chance to rush back at Deadpool and use his disadvantage against him. Deadpool growled as he tried to pry the blades out but knew that doing it would only waste time and allow him to be hurt. Stronger than Blake his ass... He was being soft! That's it! He finished these thoughts quickly and left his blades in the stone Blake that crumbled away soon after and opted to go for a bit of ranged combat now.

He began to let loose a few shots here and there, testing Blake's maneuverability, and found that Blake had gotten faster but definitely not to the point where she would be difficult to fight against in melee combat. He pulled the triggers on his babies and began spraying dust at Blake but found that he was missing all of his shots and hitting the containers behind her.

 _'Why can't I hit her?!'_ He complained as he kept on missing his elusive pussy.

 **'Because, moron, you're aiming AT her instead of where she is going to be. Otherwise, you're just missing and wasting ammo!'** Smart lectured and Deadpool sighed inwardly before aiming ahead of him as Blake began to close in on him.

Deadpool's next shots were dead on and sent Blake flying through the air and to the ground. She would have gotten back up had Deadpool not held her down with his boot crushing her hand and his gun held up against her forehead.

"You just love to make my life a difficult thing, don't you?" Deadpool asked, pushing the barrel harder onto the girl's head, but she dare not show weakness in front of him.

"Fuck you!' She said through gritted teeth before Deadpool removed the barrel and snatched Gambol Shroud from the ground before Blake could send her hand for it.

"Not this time, pretty kitty, because I ain't going to let you risk yourself for a dumb cause, so we ARE going to talk when this is all over. I am not apologizing for what I am about to do by the way," he said, sheathing Gambol Shroud and lifting it into the air. He tossed the sheathed blade to the side and looked at his father, Roman, who seemed annoyed by the monkey in front of him.

Deadpool didn't get to comment before he felt Blake's fist connect with his crotch. He squealed in pain as his masculinity, privates, and jewels were injured due to that sneak attack. He fell to the ground and clutched his crotch and was muttering curses before he got up. He cracked his neck and pulled up both blades from before and looked at Blake running for Gambol Shroud.

"Oh no way am I missing this!" He said through gritted teeth, holding up one of his blades and tossing it like a pro, sadly, and nailed Blake right in the back, sending her sprawled across the floor. He grinned beneath the mask before the sprawled out Blake vanished and heard the sound of gunfire that stopped Roman from finishing off Sun, a crate now a few feet ahead of him.

"Are you serious?! You can't even deal with her?" Roman shouted and raised up his cane quickly and began to block off the shotgun blasts coming from Sun's staff that soon became two nunchucks which doubled as shotguns, and in his opinion it was quite stupid. Roman quickly fended off the monkey boy, blocking hit after hit with minimal difficulty considering how much more experienced he was compared to this kid, but even then he was putting up a fight.

"You mind surrendering yourself over, giving up, going straight to the police so that I can get back to talking to my fellow faunus?" Sun said, a smug smirk coming over his face that was soon wiped away with fright as Roman fired off a blast of dust from his cane, missing the faunus' head by mere inches as Roman growled.

"You kids just keep on coming don't ya? What next? A robot girl with aura, oh wait, or how about a dragon grimm? How about that?!" Roman shouted and fired off more shots, careful to avoid the containers as best as he could with Sun leaping back and forth and using his tail to assist him in avoiding the shots, however one of these shots managed to nail him right in the chest and sent him flying off into a collection of barrels not too far off from the shipping containers.

Sun coughed a bit as a few barrels toppled over, spilling out some liquid onto him in which he grimaced slightly at the feeling, and looked up to see Roman's cane mere inches from his face.

"Can't we talk like civilized folks?" Sun asked, looking around for his weapon.

"I really fucking hate kids."

* * *

 _Blake and Deadpool_

"Why are you doing this?! I thought you would know better than to find yourself in trouble, to go looking for the big bad guys, and yet I find you in the middle of our fucking heist thinking your some kind of heroine that comes in to save the day, but instead, we end up brawling!" Deadpool shouted, angry at the fact Blake couldn't keep her paws off the fish right now, a good comparison if he should say so himself.

"I should be asking you that!" Blake snarled out, leaping at Deadpool after helping Sun out and bringing Gambol Shroud down on him but he took the time to flip back and rush right back at her with precise chops aimed to knock her off of her feet and keep her there which she had no trouble avoiding. "You're supposed to be at Beacon too, hanging out, doing something you would do, and instead I find you with Roman Torchwick ordering the White Fang around as if they're just minions! Why are you doing this?!"

Deadpool growled as he paused in his swinging, looking at Blake behind his mask, and quickly sheathing his blades onto his back. "You really don't understand, do you? I was trying to keep you out of this shit, or I think I was, but it still helped! All you needed to do was step back, leave it alone, but you just had to interfere! I do this because it's part of the job, Blake! I do it for the lien, for the thrill, and for the fucking sake of family which you don't understand! Deserter!" He said and widened his eyes as Blake suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of him, Gambol Shroud pulled out of its sheath and slamming into his now pulled out blade.

"Don't you **_dare_** bring them into this! You were my friend, you were a good person, and I TRUSTED you with everything!" Blake shouted at him, and it was clear she was hurt, angry, and just disappointed by the fact Jaune, no, Deadpool would do this to her of all people! "Is money all you care about? A couple of lien and a few girls are all you like, isn't it you suck bastard!"

Deadpool brought out his other blade and knocked Gambol Shroud out of Blake's hands and before she could try and reclaim her weapon he sent her colliding into a container with a boot slamming right into her head. Blake tried to get up but found both blades aimed right at her neck, and if he crossed them she'd be nothing but a decapitated corpse for the news once they got wind of this.

"Do it!"

"...I do this because it's also for my family, and it's also what WE do. If it ever comes to choosing between my friends or my family, then you know which one I'll pick, and I won't regret the choice." He said and pulled back his blades before sheathing them and bringing out his guns once more.

"DEADPOOL! MORE KIDS! GET SOMETHING BIG AND HIT THE SMALL ORANGE HAIRED ONE! NOW!"

Deadpool looked up as he heard his father's voice, clearly panicked as well, and looked back to Blake and pulled up his mask quickly so that his face met hers, and Jaune now looked at Blake with a sad smile.

"We criminals always tend to do things for family, even for the ones who seem like dicks. See ya around, Blake." With that he pulled back his mask and quickly rushed off to the warehouse.

* * *

 _With Roman_

"What in the name of Oum is with these kids? I swear each time I fight or meet a kid they only seem to get weirder and weirder so what the hell is going on, huh, Oum? This my way of paying for all those muggings and thefts because I DO NOT regret it! Holy shit!" He said, ducking beneath a grunt being killed and thrown his way as this new kid just came in with multiple blades. He widened his eyes as she turned her gaze upon him and was about to rush right at him before a loud honk caught both their attention, mostly his.

Just as Penny, who was helping her newest friend, Ruby, was about to head for the one who attacked her she soon found herself smashed into a container by what seemed like a large truck driven by a maniac in a red suit who was laughing as he kept his foot on the pedal.

 **'Now that's tight!'** Deadpool's happy side said as he soon exited the truck, smirking a bit as he did so, and walked to Roman calmly, holding up his hands as if awaiting applause for his stunt.

"Now that, Roman, is how you pull off a Torchwick. Cool, huh?" He said, gloating a bit before he heard the wrenching of metal and looked behind him to see said girl now holding up the truck with both her bare hands! He stared in disbelief as did Roman and just as she was about to throw it Roman and Jaune both unleashed their rounds at the tank of the truck, sending it ablaze in a glorious burst of fire and badassery, yes a new word was invented for that simple explosion by Jaune, and the girl was instantly sent flying off.

They didn't have time to gloat as sirens were soon going off and with that Roman and Jaune began making their way off towards the last of the fleeing bullheads full of Fang grunts and some containers hooked up. Roman hopped into one as did Jaune, but the young blonde took one last look at Blake who just stared back at him, but it didn't take a genius to tell their relationship was gone, and that trust was definitely gone as well.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"So what's driving you up the wall, Blake?" Jaune asked, mask removed as he ate a chimichanga right next to Blake as they sat in a tent, both just looking at what seemed like a map of a building and a lot of red dots with a few blue dots in the middle of the building, and one yellow dot at the bottom. He looked to the girl who seemed to be in deep focus, constantly looking over the plans for their next raid._

 _"Jaune, do you ever think... that what the Fang is doing is wrong? We used to be peaceful, to rally and bring together people, but now," she paused and scrunched up her face as she stared at a logo of the White Fang right by their tent entrance. "Now it just seems like we're proving them right, that we're terrorists, and I don't want to believe that but look at us! We've been hurting so many people, all to get at the ones who keep oppressing us and I just don't see us living by fear instead of living by respect!" Blake finally got out, closing her eyes tightly as she let loose her problems._

 _Jaune paused in his eating and quickly scanned over his part in the plan, picking up a marker with one hand and eating with the other, as he drew stick figures all over the map now, smirking a bit._

 _"Well, I'm not really sure, Blake. I'm all hecks of wrong because I steal, cheat, kill, and rob every place that sells chimichangas so I'm not one to really be saying it, but the Fang definitely did stray from their whole 'love and peace' thing they had going. Sure it was slow but it would work, and now you're doing it the renegade way which is more fun," he drew a large x over the yellow dot at the building and scribbled in some words like, 'big bad power', 'Schnee source, 'booby bomb' and others. "So yes, you guys are definitely going wrong but hey, who knows, it could work. As long as you're fine with killing a few people." he said and finished up the plans and capped up the marker before tossing it behind him._

 _Blake could only sigh at Jaune's advice before finding his sticky hand all over her shoulder. She grimaced slightly but paused to look at Jaune's comforting smile, and what seemed like a glint of safety in his eyes._

 _"Look, if shit ever goes down the grimm drain, I've got your back. Remember, you can always trust the Pool!" he said with a wide smile now and laughed away, Blake smiling slightly now._

* * *

 _Flashback End_

"...I'm sorry," he mumbled as he and Roman flew off to their next coordinates now, leaving behind Blake, Ruby who had finally recovered and checked on Blake as the authorities arrived, and Penny now disappearing after the explosion.

* * *

 **AN; So yes I'd like to say that "The Man of Grimm" Is definitely going to go under a rewrite soon so I can brush up on that, go over some plot, since it just isn't working well for me. I just don't get a good fell and "Jaune, the Incredible Hulk" will most likely go through the same process or be cancelled since the plot is just all over and it was just an idea. Now I've got this story coming on, possibly about Ajin, WATCH IT, with Nagai and Izumi since I always did support the odd pairings. I also might have a story coming out about Highschool DxD or another new ALL Powerful Jaune so PM if you want to know or are interested in any of these. I'll o my best to get back to you guys, and remember that I love my followers!**


	22. ANNOUNCEMENT

**AN: So, guys, I know it's been a while, a long time really, but laziness caught up but that's no excuse. I have a duty to you people, a fun hobby I like as well but I'm simply lazy. No way I am going to be repeating another year at my High School and I realizied some things, some good ones, and some bad ones. I need to wake up, I need to open my eyes, and I need to get up. All my life I've slept without truly knowing it but once this came in... I didn't cry, I didn't weep, nor was I sad. I was disappointed in myself, a smart kid, with a loving mother, and a father, while died a long time ago, was a man who would love everyone no matter what. I want to change, but it takes more than just a few words or speeches or promises, and I expect any and all feedback. My stories, I loved them, don't get me wrong, but I loved being lazy. I won't be writing for some time, but one day, I promise to return. I'm not gonna be gone for years or such, but school matters and I need to start changing guys. Some stories will be cancelled, such as my Fairy Tail one, I simply can't keep up and I think I'll let the pros write the good ones, Jaune, the Incredible Hulk, it was clearly just an idea with no plot but maybe I'll make a reboot, and I also wish to reboot some stories. Jaune, The Man of Grimm, will be rewritten due to its poor start and simply because I need to give it time and more.l realistic, and Jaune Torchwick simply because I want a new start and the character I made Jaune was simply not Jaune but someone else, and while I wanted Jaune different, his new personality, I basically gave him Deadpool's personality without creating his own, and the Ripper will continue as always. I won't be writing for some time, and I'm sorry, but for once I need to get up and wake up. Before I head out, not really but you get the point, guys, girls... don't always stay alone, always have friends, because for a while I didn't think I had many, but... I do, and I'm glad. To all the men out there I need to say that being a man isn't being the strongest, or being the bravest, or the coolest. Being a real man, a human being, is about showing who you REALLY are. No masks, no fake bravado, but who you are, and to everyone else? Treasure your family, yeah you'll have your arguments, but sometimes you need to realize they won't be there forever. Make every moment count, love them as you would, and of course always remember that somewhere...somehow... you are NEVER alone. I'll see you around, guys, but PM anytime and I'll talk, but stories won't be coming out for a while.**


	23. Return and Notice

**AN: So, hey guys, it's me, Roman. Firstly, I actually have a character named Roman, inspired by Torchwick, but not in the way you think. If you wanna know more about that image and it's relations and my new PERMANENT title, PM me, because I've got news. I've been working my ass off in classes and I see a future, and I got a deal that if I pass all my classes, even a D, for both semesters I can go to 12th. I'm not so sure, but either way even if I don't meet the goal, I go to the next year, which I don't mind, but I'd rather not.**

 **Now, I am here to say I'm gonna write again, but only TWO to THREE stories at best, I'll probably just do one and focus mainly on that since I don't want so many stories, while I have a lot of good ideas it's bad to try and continue them. I'll try and give them a small start, think up a plot, and continue writing my main.**

 **ALL my stories will be going through a reboot, possibly my Fairy Tail one as well, but not the point. I'm here to say that Jaune Torchwick, my favorite, will be going through a reboot and I'm having a poll already for his weapons, I've been rethinking the story, I am removing the Deadpool bit since it seems we were all focused on that and I let the hype get to me, and add a bit more to the past and change things up here and there. So, go on my profile, go to the poll, and select your choice of his weapon!**

 **I have a few words to say, and I wanna say I am SO thankful for all of you. I write because, well I wanna, and I like writing. For some reason, I don't see a need to read my stories, it just wouldn't seem right, so I wanted to share, get critiques, and get help from others whilst also providing entertainment, a smile, a laugh, or some tears. You guys, the people who have stayed with me or have joined, make this happen and I smile everytime I get a follower or even a favorite, so thank you.**

 **I also just want to say, that if you ever need someone to talk to, go over ideas, wanna try a project of sorts, then know you can count on this guy to help you out as best as he can if he isn't lazy at the time. XD**

 **This is Roman, the God of Chaos, and I hope to see you at Jaune Torchwick's reboot.**

 **"The Chronicles of Jaune Torchwick"**

 **Maybe something shorter, but it works.**


End file.
